Becoming Human
by TheTranslator001
Summary: Traducción de la historia de "Cat Alex" - "El primer paso para convertirse en un hombre verdadero es proteger a la chica". Tres comienza a tomarse en serio esta noción cuando el trío viaja de regreso a Roma, mientras que Esther trata de descubrir el pasado de Tres y el de Abel. Tres x Esther
1. Capítulo 1

Nota deTraductora: ¡Hola! Parece que me estoy aventurando en territorio inexplorado... así que espero que alguien encuentre esto y no esté hablando sola... **MUY IMPORTANTE**, les recuerdo que "Becoming Human" no me pertenece, sino que a "Cat Alex" y a su mente extraordinaria por escribir una historia tan hermosa. Solo tomo crédito por la traducción ¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Es como una expansión del manga. Sigue algunos de los eventos vagamente, comenzando desde el segundo volumen (casi a la mitad del capítulo cinco) pero terminará yendo por su propio camino. Es un TresxEsther con varios capítulos ¡porque soy una simplona! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

><p>'<em>El primer paso para convertirse en un hombre verdadero es proteger a la chica.'<em>

El rostro de Tres se mostraba inexpresivo mientras procesaba las palabras del niño ¿Había un protocolo para ser clasificado en ese concepto incuantificable de "humanidad"?

Una definición potencialmente adecuada: La cualidad de ser humano; naturaleza humana.

Él no era humano; era un androide. A pesar de que tuviera partes orgánicas las cuales requerían vitaminas para evitar requerir mantenimiento, estaba principalmente compuesto por procesadores y metal moldados en la forma de un hombre. Suavemente zumbaba y chasqueaba, y no segregaba ningún químico que pudiera afectar su estado mental.

En cuanto a la "naturaleza humana", lo único que él creía que compartía con ella era su forma física externa. En términos de la conducta humana, su naturaleza no se asimilaba demasiado a la de un hombre. Él usaba números y directivas para hacer sus decisiones y no había desviaciones de las directivas. No podía desobedecer su programación más que un humano pudiera rechazar su ADN.

Otra definición que posiblemente podría ser adecuada: La cualidad de ser humanitario; bondad; benevolencia. Las emociones no eran totalmente definibles. Sus conceptos eran comprendidos pero no había experimentado cosas así. Cuando alguien le dice que está "asustado", el podía procesar y entender que su comportamiento sería afectado en tal condición; que la probabilidad de alguien en un estado de "temor" saliera huyendo incrementaría notablemente. Su desempeño podría declinar a partir de ese estado de ánimo pero también podría mejorar en igual proporción con su instinto de supervivencia. Habían tanos cálculos que podían hacerse para tratar de predecir el comportamiento humano en varios estados emocionales pero el poder de procesamiento requerido estaba más allá de su capacidad. Todo lo que podía hacer era reaccionar ante sus conductas.

O no, como en el caso actual. La Hermana Esther Blanchett parecía estar fascinada por su naturaleza mecánica. Tenía el hábito de observar cómo el androide reaccionaba ante la charla interminable de Abel, contemplaba sus respuestas. La reacción de Tres ante su escrutinio era ignorarlo completamente. Lo reconocía como "curiosidad" y comprendía que el ser un androide era algo extraño y poco común con lo que no te encontrabas muy a menudo.

Las pruebas por las que habían pasado para subirse al tren no habían sido inusuales para un miembro de AX pero para su nueva escolta, le había cambiado el mundo. Tres sabía que ella no era una adición efectiva para el equipo y requeriría vigilancia constante para que su vida se preservara. Aunque era observadora, enseguida había comprendido que Tres había sido enviado para asegurarse de que Abel no se extraviara del objetivo. A pesar de algunas preocupaciones del Vaticano concerniendo a Abel Nightroad, cuando las cosas se ponían duras, Abel se ponía el doble de duro. Tres había sido emparejado durante los años con Abel las veces suficientes como para saber que a pesar de que Abel pudiera soltar un sinfín de tonterías que Tres no entendía, él era uno de los mejores luchadores que tenía AX.

Antes que la conversación con este niño y el modismo que había aprendido de su padre pudiera continuar, fueron interrumpidos y Tres de inmediato se puso en guardia.

* * *

><p>Las noticias de que no podían regresar a Roma en tren no fueron bien recibidas por Abel ni Esther. Tres estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones extremas de Abel ante información como esta y lo ignoró en favor de observar la respuesta de su nueva acompañante.<p>

—Reporte de daños, Hermana Esther Blanchett. —Le dijo mientras se le aproximaba.

Ella estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos presionadas contra el suelo para mantenerse erguida.

—Perdí mi equipaje ¿¡y ahora tengo que caminar!? —Esther gritó desesperanzada.

Tres no dijo nada. Su respuesta había sido similar a la exageración de Abel. Los hacían un par muy curioso. Ella se había desempeñado admirablemente cuando fue confrontada por oponentes peligrosos en espacios reducidos. Hizo lo que necesitaba ser hecho, tomando la iniciativa y llevando a los pasajeros a una locación más segura durante la pelea.

Ahora los dos estaban lamentándose el hecho de que no les pudieran reembolsar ya que la pelea había causado que el tren estallara junto con su equipaje y recibos. Tres simplemente utilizó su sistema de navegación interno para marcar su viaje a pie hasta Roma y comenzó a caminar. Abel y Esther lo siguieron eventualmente con las cabezas gachas.

Este viaje iba a ser largo, arduo y posiblemente involucraría muchísimas molestias aunque Tres no podía poner en palabras que constituiría "molestias" para un androide. Archivó un informe de error y siguió andando.

* * *

><p>—¿En verdad eres un sacerdote? ¿Los androides pueden serlo? —Esther lo cuestionó inocentemente mientras caminaban. Casi había pasado un día desde que dejaron las ruinas del vagón de tren atrás. Abel erraba un poco más adelante, ansioso por explorar y encontrar un lugar en el que se pudieran quedar por la noche a pesar de haber sido informado que adelante solo había más camino y bosque.<p>

Tres consideró su pregunta. Las ropas que usaba no significaban nada para él; la parafernalia religiosa que venían con ciertos ropajes no era más que decoración ¿Qué significado tenía la religión para un androide? "Uniforme" y "Disfraz" eran las únicas explicaciones adecuadas que había producido Tres. Nunca había llevado a cabo ningún ritual oficial para establecerse como un hombre de la iglesia, como no era un hombre y era imparcial ante la noción de un dios. La común denominación del Padre Tres encajaba con la explicación del disfraz - extendía su credibilidad como un sacerdote de la Iglesia.

Se dio cuenta de que había considerado el asunto por demasiado tiempo y Esther lo estaba viendo con una expresión que él aproximó a la "preocupación"

—No lo soy. —Respondió.

Esther pareció ponerse levemente nerviosa.

—¿E-entonces solo debería llamarte Tres? —Preguntó.

—Negativo. Podría potencialmente despertar sospechas. Es más fácil para mí pasar como un sacerdote humano incluso en una división de combate que como un androide. Moverse por los países con la menor interferencia posible es la condición óptima para el trabajo que me otorgan mis amos.

Esther pensó por un momento.

—Espera un segundo... si se supone que pases como humano, ¿entonces por qué no hablas como uno normal?

—Hablo como se me programó que hablara.

Eso cortó la conversación. Esther dejó de hacerles preguntas y su pasó se alentó mientras pensaba.

Después de un tiempo, mientras el sol comenzó a esconderse por el horizonte, el trío había llegado a un punto muerto; una elección entre la calle principal o un atajo por el bosque.

—Este bosque es la ruta más rápida. —Tres les informó a ambos y Abel pareció emocionado.

—Me pregunto si hay osos... —Abel se preguntó en voz alta y Esther se resistió.

—¿¡Q-qué? ¡No podemos ir ahí! ¡Nos perderemos!

Tres calculó que la consternación de Esther no sopesaba la necesidad de regresar a Roma tan rápido como fuera posible.

—Esta es la ruta más rápida. —Reiteró pero Esther negó con la cabeza.

—¡Algo sucederá ahí adentro y terminaremos desperdiciando más tiempo que si caminamos por la calle principal! —Insistió.

—No hay un fundamento lógico para su hipótesis. —Él le remarcó.

Esther frunció el entrecejo, sus palmas formaron puños.

—Es un sensación. Estoy segura de que alguno de nosotros está atrayendo mala suerte. No hemos tenido descanso desde que comenzamos a viajar juntos.

—Error al computar su lenguaje. Defina "una sensación"

Enfrentó a Esther quien se puso nerviosa. La joven se retorció un mechón de cabello y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba, los ojos inmovibles de Tres estaban fijos en ella.

—Bueno... es una sensación ¡No lo puedo explicar bien! —se pausó para pensar y eventualmente dijo—¿Te acuerdas como hemos sido atacados varias veces desde que estamos viajando a Roma?

Tres asintió con la cabeza.

—Afirmativo.

—¿No parece más seguro que nos ataquen al estar más expuestos en el bosque que si vamos por la calle? —Ella concluyó.

—Negativo. —Tres contestó, causando que Esther lo mirara con incredulidad.

—¿¡Qué!? Entonces explícamelo, Sr. Androide Lógico.

Tres ni se inmutó ante su sarcasmo.

—El bosque es una ruta más directa a Roma comparada con la calle en la que habíamos estado viajando. Es improbable que el bosque sea usado por muchos. Los atacantes no esperarán que crucemos el bosque, como tampoco sería probable que un atacante fuera capaz de localizarnos en un bosque tan vasto. La calle está abierta para una emboscada. Es más fácil observar aquellos que viajan por aquél camino y formular un plan de ataque. Es poco probable que en esta ruta hayan problemas. —Explicó calmadamente, Esther suspiró y se volteó en la dirección de Abel.

—Me rindo, Padre Nightroad, usted comprende que estamos en una situación de la ley de Murphy, ¿cierto?

Abel asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

—Por supuesto, Esther. Pero Tres no entiende tales nociones. Aunque esta ruta es más rápida y generalmente estoy inclinado a seguir a Tres en este tipo de situaciones. Al final del día podría ser una lección valiosa para él y no es como si no fuéramos capases de defendernos si algo se presentara.

Esther se relajó finalmente. Tres no entendió a lo que Abel se refería ni tampoco cómo había logrado tranquilizar a Esther cuando el discurso de Tres no sirvió para alivianar sus miedos a pesar de haber sido completamente lógico.

—En fin —Abel continuó— Tres tiene un sentido de la dirección impecable.

—No lo sé... —Esther se preocupó.

—Entonces puede ir por la calle —Tres dijo repentinamente y se encaminó al bosque—. Nuestra mayor prioridad es regresar a Roma lo más rápido posible. Si no puede soportar tales condiciones, debemos tomar caminos separados.

Esther lo persiguió con suma rapidez, aferrándosele a su brazo con miedo en los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Voy con ustedes! — Vociferó, mirando a sus alrededores con preocupación.

Tres la miró y Esther lo soltó de inmediato con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿¡Tres siempre es así, Padre Nightroad!? —Esther le llamó a Abel y alentó el paso para caminar a su lado.

Abel le sonrió.

—Sí, bastante. Aunque a veces tiene sus momentos en los que te hace cuestionarlo...

Tres los escuchó sin comprender por completo ¿Cómo sus acciones podían extraviarse de su comportamiento usual? Repasó sus conversaciones, analizando cada detalle.

—¿...Puede ser así de impulsivo? —De repente oyó a Esther susurrar.

¿"Impulsivo"? ¿Era capaz de ser "impulsivo"?

—Como ni te lo imaginas —Abel le respondió en voz baja—. Espero algún día llegar a las raíces de la creación de Tres y ver que pasó realmente. Sé que tiene componentes orgánicos, lo que me hace sospechar aún más...

¿Abel había cuestionado sus orígenes basado solamente en el comportamiento que había demostrado? Tres no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del cura.

—P-pero eso sería... ¡horrible! —Exclamó Esther lo que provocó que Tres se diera la vuelta. Ella se cubrió la boca de inmediato y abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Abel miraba a Tres con una expresión que no pudo identificar de inmediato.

—¿Por qué están hablando de mi comportamiento? ¿Fui inapropiado? —Tres interrogó. No entendía sus reacciones; al escanear sus expresiones identificó las palabras "lástima", "temor", "culpa" y "preocupación" de su base de datos ¿Por qué hablar sobre él causaba que tales emociones aparecieran en sus rostros?

La expresión de lástima de Abel se tornó en una de alegría, se acercó a Tres y le dio una palmada amigable en el hombro.

—¡No fuiste inapropiado, Tres! Solo sentimos curiosidad por ti, eso es todo.

Su disposición amigable no satisfizo el análisis de Tres de la situación general.

—Tengo preguntas sobre sus conductas, Padre Abel Nightroad y Hermana Esther Blanchett.

Esther pareció haber recobrado la compostura pero no lo miró a Tres y se movió para pararse más cerca de Abel.

—Lo siento, Padre Tres. —Dijo Esther inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

—No comprendo sus acciones ¿Había una razón por la disculpa?

Tres pudo sentir sus procesadores sobrecalentarse por la cantidad de cálculos que estaban llevando a cabo para comprender la situación en la que estaba. El zumbido de la máquina se estaba haciendo cada vez más audible.

Esther miró a Abel y este asintió con la cabeza.

—La honestidad es la mejor norma. Creo que es importante para Tres que entienda por completo interacciones como esta. Puede que sea un androide de lo más avanzado pero aprendí en mi tiempo con él que las interacciones sociales es un territorio que lo confunde.

—No puedo sentirme confundido. —Tres interrumpió provocando que Abel arqueara una ceja.

—¿Cómo clasificarías lo que estás sintiendo en esta situación? No comprendes lo que Esther y yo hemos estado hablando. Eso es confusión ¿o me equivoco?

—La confusión es una emoción. No comprendo su lenguaje en referencia a mí.

Abel se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama confusión, Tres, y nuestras explicaciones con suerte deberían aclarar cierta confusión ¿Supongo que dirías que nuestras definiciones y entradas ayudarán a tu capacidad de procesador a añadir más data para estas situaciones y de este modo permitir a tu procesador regresar a los niveles normales de funcionamiento?

—Afirmativo. —Tres le respondió y Abel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, eso creí. Esther, ¿te importaría aclarar esta situación? No queremos que se sobrecaliente o algo.

Tres prosiguió a explicar con serenidad que la probabilidad de que su falta de comprensión llegara a causar un sobrecalentamiento severo como para afectar su desempeño como mucho era del uno por ciento, pero Abel le tapó la boca con un dedo lo cual Tres reconoció como la orden de "silencio" y obedeció. Se volteó para mirar a Esther quien había juntado el coraje para finalmente volver a mirar a Tres.

—Es considerado mala educación hablar sobre alguien más, especialmente a sus espaldas —Esther comenzó a explicar—. Es incluso peor cuando la persona de la que se está hablando oye y comienza a preguntar sobre el tema. Así que lo siento por hablar así de usted.

Inclinó la cabeza devuelta.

—Sus palabras no me hieren. No tengo sentimientos a los que herir. Simplemente deseaba la definición de sus palabras. Soy un androide, no puedo ser "impulsivo" ¿Por qué tener componentes orgánicos es sospechoso? ¿Y por qué tal cosa sería "horrible"? Estas preguntas fueron la razón por las que me volteé a hablarles.

Esther se mordió el labio y lo miró a Abel, quien posó una mano en el hombro de la monja.

—Es solo justo participar en la charla. Lo has hecho bien ilustrando el por qué estaríamos un poco avergonzados después de que Tres nos atrapara. Yo me haré cargo del resto. —Dijo, brindándole una sonrisa a Esther.

—Debemos seguir caminando si queremos hacer posible este atajo. —Tres intervino y Abel asintió la cabeza en acuerdo.

—Por supuesto. Pongámonos en marcha.

Caminaron juntos, Abel y Esther estaban a cada lado de Tres.

—Tres... nos estábamos preguntando sobre tus orígenes ¿Sabes algo?

Tres negó con la cabeza.

—Recibo mantenimiento y sigo órdenes. Eso es todo lo que importa. A comparación de la vida humana, no estuve operando por mucho tiempo. Data fue perdida en mi encendido inicial.

Observó sin entender la mirada de piedad que Esther le brindaba.

—Pues, Tres, estábamos considerando la noción de que quizás no fuiste un verdadero androide, que tal vez eras un cyborg y estabas inconsciente de tu estatus de poseer más componentes humanos de que los tendrías al ser un androide. Verás, desde la perspectiva de un humano, esto sería considerado horrendo. El que un humano no conozca su verdadera naturaleza... sería visto como algo terrible. Una mentira. —Abel intentó explicar, estando inseguro de cómo decirlo.

Tres asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que su explicación es suficiente. El mentir es considerado un pecado por la Iglesia y por lo tanto obligar a vivir una mentira sin el conocimiento del otro sería un pecado aún mayor para el individuo o individuos que mintieron. La persona que vivió la mentira sería designada como la "víctima". Yo sería una "víctima" en sus ojos y en los de la Hermana Esther Blanchett si no fuera un androide, sino algo más cercano a un humano. La noción de ser una "víctima" traería "lástima" y sería demostrada mediante ambos para correlacionar.

Esther quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Realmente lo entiendes!

Tres afirmó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto; Puedo comprender e incorporar una explicación en mi programación si esta es coherente y razonable. No obstante, fue una pérdida de tiempo; soy un androide y nada más.

—¿Qué te hace tan seguro? —Ester vociferó y Tres se volteó para verla.

—Puedo ser programado, sobrescrito y no tengo emociones. Encajo en la definición de "androide" y no de "cyborg".

Esther frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué fue ese comportamiento impulsivo de antes? Tan solo te marchaste en dirección del bosque sin esperarnos ni a Abel ni a mí. Fue como sí... te hubieses hartado de discutir conmigo.

Tres negó con la cabeza.

—Negativo. Simplemente había decidido que si fuéramos a aprovechar el bosque como atajo nos tendríamos que mover lo más rápido posible. Analicé la situación y deduje que la probabilidad de que me siguiera era alta si la dejaba atrás. —Él razonó calmadamente, Esther se vio molesta.

—Entonces jugaste con mis sentimientos.

—Observé su patrón de conducta e hice un cálculo razonable que avanzaría la misión con su cooperación.

Esther no contestó y se movió como para caminar al lado de Abel. Abel le brindó una sonrisa empática y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—No te preocupes, Esther; no tiene malas intenciones. Estás pensando en Tres como un humano a pesar de que insiste que no tiene emociones. No está intentando herir tus sentimientos, lo que está tratando de hacer es que regresemos a Roma tan rápido como es posible.

—No es una insistencia, es un hecho. —Tres le corrigió y Abel asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, claro. —Le apaciguó y Tres no se percató de su falta de sinceridad.

Caminaron en silencio por casi una hora cuando Tres se detuvo abruptamente.

—Error. Un campo magnético está interfiriendo con mi sistema de navegación.

Esther se dio la vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿¡Qué? E-espera un segundo... ¡lo sabía! ¡Ya habíamos pasado por aquí! —Gritó Esther.

Abel pareció entrar en pánico y lo agarró a Tres por hombros, sacudiéndole levemente.

—¡Se suponía que nos guiaras a través del bosque! ¡Se suponía que esto fuera un atajo!

—Una máquina no es infalible.

Abel dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó a Tres para luego colapsar sobre el musgoso suelo del bosque.

—Tengo tanta hambre... —musitó, adquiriendo una posición fetal.

Esther cayó de rodillas.

—Te dije que tenía la sensación de que esto saldría mal, pero nooo... eso no es lógico. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No quiero morir de una manera horrible en un bosque espantoso como este! —Se quejó y Tres pudo detectar los niveles de estrés en su voz.

Las palabras del chico en el tren de repente invadieron la mente de Tres. Desde donde estaba parado, Esther se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable mientras se arrodillada en el bosque.

Se le acercó y se agachó para estar al nivel de ella.

—Todo irá bien, Hermana Esther Blanchett. La protegeré. —Le dijo y Esther se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Q-qué? —Murmuró, pestañeando varias veces.

—La protegeré, Hermana Esther Blanchett. No morirá en este bosque.

Tres no pudo describir la menara en la que Esther lo estaba contemplando. Lo más cercano que pudo aproximar fue "considerando". Lo que estaba considerando, Tres no tenía idea.

—Tres tiene razón ¡Por supuesto que no moriremos en este bosque! Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que el sol vuelva a salir. Ahí es cuando deberíamos poder ver mejor y encontrar una salida ¡Todo estará bien! —Dijo Abel con ánimo. Se sentó y comenzó a juntar leña. Tres lo asistió y eventualmente encendieron un fuego decente. Abel y Esther se sentaron a su alrededor mientras que Tres se quedó de pie.

—¿¡Cómo puede estar tan calmado!? —Esther dijo mientras lo miraba fijo. Abel solo se encogió de hombros.

—Este tipo de cosas para mí son bastante comunes. Cuando mencionaste eso lo de alguien con mala suerte me temo que pensé en mí instantáneamente ¡No hace mucho casi me congelo vivo en unas montañas nevosas!

Esther pestañeó con sorpresa.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Abel le sonrió desamparadamente.

—Como dije, mala suerte. Soy como un imán que atrae problemas. Siento haberte involucrado.

Esther negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos frente de sí.

—No, no, no es como si usted me hubieran involucrado. Yo vine por cuenta propia.

Esther repentinamente miró sus alrededores.

—¿A dónde fue Tres?

Abel sonrió.

—¡A patrullar, por supuesto! No va a descansar hasta que el lugar esté seguro a sus estándares, lo cual en la situación actual no hay mucha probabilidad de que eso suceda.

Esther estaba a punto de preguntar si Tres necesitaba descansar, al ser inhumano y todo eso, para cuando sintió algo enredarse en su tobillo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo al mismo tiempo que bajó la mirada, pero algo que se sentía como una cuerda lisa le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Se ahogó pero se resistió ante lo que sea que la estaba estrangulando y se las arregló para ver enredaderas envolviendo su cuerpo.

Habría gritado sino la estuviese ahorcando.

—¡Esther! —Abel gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Antes de que pudiera tomar un paso hacia ella, Esther escuchó la voz espeluznantemente calma de Tres decir...

—No se mueva, Hermana Esther Blanchett. —Antes de que una lluvia de balas la liberaran. Lo que ella no se dio cuenta era de que estaba a unos buenos seis metros del suelo y dejó escapar un alarido cuando cayó y luego impactó contra algo duro recubierto de metal y tela.

Se encogió de dolor y luego empezó a entrar en pánico cuando sintió una mano sostenerla de la cintura para evitar que se resbalara de donde estaba. Su mano agarró lo primero que encontró, lo que terminó siendo la melena de Tres.

—¡Tres! —Exclamó.

Él la sostuvo firmemente, su pistola aún humeaba.

—Reporte de daños, Hermana Esther Blanchett.

Ella no dijo nada pero su bamboleo precario sobre él y la falta de gritos de dolor pareció satisfacer la pregunta de Tres, por lo que procedió posar su atención en Abel.

—Un matusalén con la habilidad de controlar la flora , un objetivo de la categoría F: una "dríade". —Dijo Tres, poniendo a Esther en el suelo con cuidado. Esther dejó que su mano se deslizara por su cabello; se sintió un poco áspero al tacto, para nada como el cabello de un humano.

—He detectado otra presencia más al lado nuestro hace ciento setenta y dos segundos. —Tres continuó, sosteniendo a Esther de la cintura mientras la bajaba. Esther pudo sentir su rostro enrojecerse pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Un matusalén, mm... —Dijo Abel mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores.

—Afirmativo. Pero soy incapaz de detectar el cuerpo.

Abel frunció el entrecejo y Esther se vio confusa.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto... —Abel murmuró.

Esther cambiaba de peso de un pie al otro con nerviosismo, insegura de qué hacer o dónde pararse.

—¿Acaban de oír eso? —Abel dijo de la nada, dándose la vuelta.

Esther se mordió el labio y siguió la mirada de Abel.

—¿Escuchó algo? Yo no puedo oír nada, Padre Nightroad. —Dijo la chica, preocupándose. Esto se estaba tornando demasiado extraño para su gusto. Tres parecía estar escaneando el perímetro.

—Era el sonido de una campana... —Abel apenas le contestó a Esther.

—Mis sensores auditivos no detectan nada. —Tres confirmó y Esther pudo sentir el hilo de miedo al momento que las palabras de Tres le recorrieron la espalda como un escalofrío.

Se puso peor cuando ambos, ella y Tres, se percataron de que Abel estaba viendo y escuchando algo que ellos no podían. Eso hizo que Esther se le acercara a Tres.

Las enredaderas se movieron y luego atacaron, Esther de repente se encontró suspendida en el aire otra vez, había sido jalada de la ropa por Tres. Aterrizaron brutamente, Tres de pie y Esther pegada a la cadera de este. Las piernas de Esther temblaron y se sintió media estrangulada por el agarre firme del robot.

—Padre Nightroad, ¿con qué se está comunicando? —Exigió Tres, preparando su pistola. Abel estaba de espalda a espalda con Tres, ambos estaban listos para la acción.

_¿Y yo que puedo hacer? ¿Nada? ¿Ser arrastrada de la nuca por un robot que a veces se pone impulsivo?_ —Esther pensó malhumoradamente.

—No lo sé pero no creo que sea humana... o matusalén. —Dijo Abel tratando de divisar algo en la oscuridad del bosque.

El agarre de Tres se fortaleció como si estuviese listo de arrastrar a Esther otra vez.

—¿Qué?

Abel se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente.

—¿Tal vez haya salido de un cuento de hadas?

Esther luchó por estabilizarse con sus piernas inestables.

—No comprendo. —Tres le respondió.

—¿A-a qué se refiere, P-Padre Nightroad? —Preguntó Esther, media ahorcada.

—No sé cómo explicarlo... —Abel dijo al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—No comprendo —Tres repitió mientras preparaba su arma—, pero si es un enemigo lo destruiré.

Esther pudo sentir la vibración del cuerpo de Tres mientras computaba algún proceso interno pero esta fue rápidamente enmascarada por estremecimiento causado por la pistola de Tres. Él la soltó y ella se desplomó, no estaba segura qué debería hacer.

—Tenga piedad, Señor —Abel murmuró antes de disparar— ¡Amén!

Las enredaderas recobraron vida y Abel hizo una mueca.

—¡No! —Abel gritó— ¡No está muerta!

Las viñas se retorcieron y apuntaron para luego salir disparadas en dirección de Esther. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse boquiabierta; todo su cuerpo se había congelado y su mente había quedado en blanco.

Se dejaron de mover en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Esther pudo sentir un líquido cálido salpicarle en la cara. Pestañeó un par de veces para darse cuenta de que Tres tenía un brazo estirado en frente de ella para detener las enredaderas. La que hubiera acabado con su vida había atravesado el brazo del androide. Él no pareció particularmente afectado por lo sucedido.

—P... Padre Tres... —Susurró estando paralizada.

—Hermana Esther Blanchett —él respondió retorciendo su brazo como para quebrar la viña. Sacó de su extremidad lo que quedaba— Deberíamos tomar la retirada y ponerla a salvo. Regresaré en breve, Padre Nightroad aunque mi sensores ópticos no pueden detectar el objetivo.

Abel asintió con la cabeza.

—Está comenzando a movilizarse así que la seguiré. —Dijo y se fue.

Tres rápidamente alzó a Esther en brazos y comenzó a moverse con una velocidad perturbadora. Esther le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y se aferró con fuerza.

—Tres... ¿No deberías seguirlo?

—Padre Tres. —Tres le corrigió y Esther hizo una mueca.

—¿No lo puedo acortar a Tres cuando no hay nadie alrededor al que estemos tratando de hacerle creer que eres un sacerdote? Abel te dice Tres todo el tiempo.

—Muy bien, Hermana Esther Blanchett.

Esther puso otra cara.

—¿Y puedes dejar de llamarme Hermana Esther Blanchett todo el tiempo? Solo dime Esther, ¿sí?

—Afirmativo, Esther. Y si lo fuera a seguir, usted estaría en un peligro potencial por el blanco.

—Pero si me dejas en un lugar fuera del alcance ¿qué tal si me sucede algo? —Ella contrarrestó y lo miró suplicante a los ojos a pesar de saber que las emociones no le afectaban— Por favor, no me dejes sola ¿No me puedes dejar en algún lugar cerca para que por lo menos los pueda verlos a ambos?

Tres la miró por un segundo y paró en seco.

—Si cree que su seguridad es mayor ante la presencia del Padre Nightroad y la mía, entonces cumpliré con sus deseos. —Decidió eventualmente y Esther suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Gracias, Tres. —Musitó contra su cuello para que después Tres se diera la vuelta y rastreara a Abel.

Rápidamente llegó ante un árbol de gran tamaño que parecía ser la fuente de todas las viñas, luego encontró un arbusto cercano y depositó a Esther allí.

—Dije que la protegería. Si algo sucede, alérteme a mí o al Padre Nightroad. —Le dijo. Esther abrió la boca para hablar antes de que el robot pudiera volver a pararse.

—¿E... es eso sangre, Tres? —Tocó con delicadeza el brazo perforado. Le había estado molestando desde que le había salpicado en el rostro.

—Negativo, Esther. Es un fluido sintético diseñado para permitir que mis articulaciones se muevan sin problemas. —Le contó y se puso de pie.

—Debo ir a asistir al padre Nightroad.

Esther asintió levemente. Cuando se alejó, ella nerviosamente se limpió de la cara un poco del "fluido sintético" y lo probó con cautela.

Sabía como una perturbadora mezcla de aceite y sangre. Hizo una mueca y luego la escupió.

_¿Qué es lo que eres, Tres?_

Decidió echar un vistazo por encima del arbusto para ver el árbol enorme y las enredaderas envolviendo a Abel. Había sido bloqueado de la vista. Esther tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el sonido desconcertante de los tiros de una pistola hicieron que los volviera a abrir.

Tres estaba ahí parado con el arma humeando.

—Cero punto cincuenta y ocho segundos demasiado lento. —Declaró.

Personificaba a una máquina asesina en combate. Un muñeco sin mente propia que solo obedecía órdenes. Esther no tenía idea de qué pensar sobre Tres Iqus ¿Estaba ayudando a un camarada? ¿Siguiendo directivas? ¿O ambos? ¿No eran sus órdenes de regresar a Roma tan rápido como fuese posible algo que Tres insistió en hacer? Y aún así, ahí estaban, luchando contra algo que ni siquiera sabían lo que era. La _lógica_ dictaría que huyeran pero sin embargo allí estaban.

Y Esther se sintió como una inútil ahí sentada mientras el hombre y la máquina luchaban espalda con espalda; Tres giraba y disparaba con tanta agilidad que nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que pesaba más de casi doscientos kilogramos y que también tenía el brazo dañado.

_"Me pregunto sí se encuentra bien... ¿pero qué podría hacer si no fuera así?"_

Abrió los ojos como platos. Las enredaderas se enrollaron alrededor de una de las pistolas y se la quitaron de la mano. Esther no sabía qué hacer. Sus piernas se movieron como si estuviera por levantarse pero el resto de su cuerpo no coincidió con ellas y permaneció inmóvil. Las viñas se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de Tres, apretujándolo e inutilizando su otra arma.

_"¡Tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea!_" Decidió y se paró de un salto.

Agarró su propia pistola con manos temblorosas. Había rezado por nunca tener que usarla, ya que no tenía experiencia alguna, pero tenía que intentar salvarlo.

Disparó todos los proyectiles, esforzándose en poder darle a las viñas. Una vez que se quedó sin balas, soltó el arma.

—¿¡Te encuentras bien, Tres!? —Le gritó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Él se había librado de las enredaderas y estaba de nuevo con los pies en la tierra.

—Me ha dado. —Declaró y apuntó a su cintura por la cual salía un poco de humo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y se le acercó unos pasos.

—¿E-estás herido, Tres? —Exclamó cuando Tres se le aproximó con la cara en blanco.

—Negativo. —Dijo y extendió un brazo. Por un momento Esther pensó que le iba a acariciar la mejilla pero para su horror, su mano se dobló y abrió en la muñeca para revelar alguna clase de pistola metida en su brazo.

—No soy humano —le dijo, la tomó de la cintura y la colocó detrás suyo para escudarla del proyectil que disparó—, soy una máquina.

La soltó y se movió hacia delante mientras que Esther quedó congelada por el shock.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Esther? —Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para mirarla. La chica quedó embobada.

—Y... yo... ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que logró musitar.

—Continué con su ofensiva y cúbrame. —Le indicó.

—Eh... oh, ¡sí! ¡S... sí, señor! —La chica balbuceó y encontró el lugar en donde había arrojado el arma. La recargó tan rápido como un amateur lo podía hacer y siguió a Tres.

"_Estoy siguiendo a una máquina de guerra sin cuestionar. A algo que insiste que no es humano pero que aún así... no puedo evitar pensar y tratarlo como si fuese un 'él'. No comprendo pero... quiero protegerlo como él me ha protegido a mí."_

Esther manejó con torpeza la pistola y sintió la punzada de una memoria. Dietrich, sonriendo incluso cuando le susurraba traiciones y palabras dulces retorcidas en el oído.

_"Dietrich... me voy a Roma. No sé qué pensar de ti... ¿en serio me has traicionado?_" Apretó la mandíbula. "_Pelearé para enterarme de todo._"

Eshter lo alcanzó a Tres y comenzó a hacer lo mejor que pudo para protegerlo. Las viñas venían en un santiamén y a gran velocidad y ella trató de seguir el paso tanto como pudo pero sus manos temblaron y Tres se las arregló para encargarse de la mayoría de las enredaderas por ambos. Pero hubo un punto en el que el miedo y la adrenalina le ganaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando pesadamente.

—Ya no... puedo seguir más... —Dijo luchando por conseguir aire. Sus manos estaban demasiado calientes gracias a la pistola.

Fue solo entonces que se había percatado de lo silencioso que estaba todo.

—Eso no será necesario, Esther. El objetivo ha sido silenciado.

Esther pudo escuchar el gruñido de su maquinaria por debajo de su ropa. Sonaba totalmente bizarro, como el peor rugido de estómago de la historia.

—¿De verdad? —Esther pestañeó y miró sus alrededores. Las enredaderas estaban quietas pero eso no significaba que se les quisiera acercar, sin importar lo que Tres le dijera.

—No obstante, le sugiero que refine su puntería cuando arribemos a Roma. Es un peligro con solo un ocho a quince por ciento de precisión. Podría herir a sus aliados.

Su ánimo cayó en picada y para su confusión lo vio caminar hasta un arbusto y comenzar a buscar algo en este.

—Sin embargo —se enderezó y arrojó algo en su dirección. La pequeña monja levantó las manos para protegerse el rostro pero el objeto que el robot había arrojado aterrizó nítidamente en su falda. Esther miró hacia abajo para encontrar su velo.

—Eso no compromete el valor de su ataque inicial. Usted ayudó a cambiar el resultado de la batalla de una manera favorable para nosotros.

Esther esbozó una sonrisa.

"_Me ha elogiado..." _

—Gracias, Tres ¿Cre... crees que me podrías ayudar a mejorar mi puntería de vez en cuando? —Preguntó con nerviosismo y los ojos de Tres se fijaron en ella.

—Si no tengo que cumplir ningún deber podría hacer un poco de tiempo para ayudarla a mejorar sus habilidades combativas.

Ella sonrió con la intensidad del sol y se puso de pie.

—¡Gracias!

Antes de que nada más pudiera ser dicho, resonó una voz— ¡Todavía hay mucho por hacer, Esther!

—¡Padre Nightroad! —Gritó y se volteó para enfrentarlo. El hombre emergió del bosque con las ropas tan rasgadas que revelaban la mayoría de su torso. La monja se acercó para mirarlo mejor. Casi no parecía tener ni un rasguño lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo se las había arreglado para evitar ser dañado por las enredaderas.

—¡Coser! —Abel anunció, sacándola a Esther de sus pensamientos y sonriéndole ampliamente—. Y también encontré una salida del bosque. Bastante bueno, ¿eh?

Había regresado de nuevo a su alegre ser. Esther aún especulaba cuál era el verdadero Abel o si tal vez ambos podían coexistir tranquilamente. Ella en realidad tenía a dos hombres enigmáticos junto a ella... bueno, un hombre y máquina enigmáticos.

Tres se le acercó a Esther desde atrás.

—¿Cuál es el estatus del objetivo?

La sonrisa de Abel flaqueó.

—Desvaneció... justo como en un cuento de hadas... —murmuró—. Como la nieve.

Las rodillas le flaquearon y cayó rendido. Esther corrió a su socorro justo a tiempo para evitar que su rostro golpeara contra el piso. Lo agarró de los hombros para sostenerlo. Pesaba más de lo que había anticipado. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no le quedaban fuerzas a causa de la fatiga.

—¡Padre!

—¿Dónde está herido? —Tres inquirió y se inclinó para examinar al sacerdote más de cerca.

Esther se estremeció repentinamente. Sintió como si manos frías la hubiesen manoseado toda. No le dio importancia y le dio palmaditas a Abel.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró de manera confortante—, puedes quedarte así hasta que te recuperes.

—¿Esther? —Abel vociferó, tomándola por sorpresa por el hecho de que siguiera despierto.

—¿Sí?

—¡Eres como mi manager!

Esther revoleó los ojos y se paró, soltando a Abel. Abel o era extrañamente taciturno o extremadamente jovial. La ponía intranquila. Justo en ese entonces, tenía poca tolerancia ante su comportamiento. Tres también pareció no querer soportar la conducta de Abel y le dio la espalda, comenzando a adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque.

—Me adelantaré. —Tres dijo con voz monótona y salió a los pisotones.

—¡Ahí tiene hilo y aguja, Padre! —La chica le anunció.

No llegó a oír la respuesta nerviosa de Abel.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota de Traductora: Bueno... ya que este capítulo es bastante corto y no me puedo aguantar, ¡les traigo el segundo capítulo! Para los que encuentren la historia: les prometo que no decepciona, solo denle un poco de tiempo hasta que comience a desarrollarse mejor ¡y les va a encantar!

Les recuerdo, "Becoming Human" fue escrita por "Cat Alex", yo la leí, me enamoré, le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirla y finalmente la compartí con ustedes ¡Díganme que opinan!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: Waaah, ¡ni un review! Sabía que estaba apostando por una pareja no muy popular ¿¡pero esto!? Oh, bueno, lo escribo porque amo la pareja y ya tengo como ocho capítulos escritos ¡y ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡Soy una mujer que está a la vanguardia! ¡A la vanguardia de una pareja disparatada que amo! Disfruten el show. Me disculpo si este capítulo les parece corto ¡pero es uno transicional!

* * *

><p>El regreso a Roma fue tedioso. Esther creyó que la frase "rodeados de todos lados" era adecuada, alguien siempre se las manejaba para tener un conflicto con ellos con cada paso que daban.<p>

Aunque ahora parecían estar en una porción tranquila del viaje mientras cruzaban por unos campos hasta otro sendero. Esther se sentía animada; el sol había salido, había una leve briza que prevenía que pasaran demasiado calor y nadie estaba intentando asesinarlos.

Tres caminaba adelante, Esther se encontraba en el medio de su procesión suelta y Abel estaba en la retaguardia. Al parecer estaba extremadamente hambriento a pesar de siempre haber recibido las porciones más grandes durante sus comidas. Esther generalmente caía en la trampa cada vez que ponía ojos de cachorro lastimado cuando prácticamente dejaba limpio el plato. El hombre era un barril sin fondo cuando se trataba de comida.

Esther observó como Tres caminaba en la delantera, tenía la espalda erguida y prácticamente estaba marchando. Le dieron ganas de charlar con él de nuevo. No se había olvidado del cumplido que le había hecho y su confusa falta de interés con respecto a sus orígenes. Casi sintió la obligación de sentirse curiosa en su lugar, de añadir más preguntas a su lista.

Esther estaba que rebalsaba de preguntas que la plagaban.

Pronto alcanzó a Tres, quien se volteó en breve para posar sus ojos en ella.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas, Tres? —Comenzó diciendo mientras Tres reanudaba su paso.

—Si eso desea.

Esther comenzó a sentir trepidación. La última conversación no había ido muy bien pero no pudo subyugar su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué fuiste diseñado para verte así? Tu musculatura, altura, el rostro que eligió quien fuese el que te ensambló. El color de ojos, de piel y de tu cabello ¿Por qué eres cómo eres? ¿Nunca te has preguntado?

—No puedo "preguntarme."

Esther frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Sí que puedes! ¿Seguramente puedes reflexionar sobre tu existencia?

—No se me es requerido reflexionar sobre mi existencia. Opero dentro de parámetros seguros. Eso es lo único que importa.

Su tono monótono le estaba comenzando a molestar. Ni siquiera el buen clima podía mejorar una conversación con Tres Iqus.

—Pero el Vaticano tiene robots modelados con forma humana pero que son inconfundiblemente robots, esas cosas espeluznantes que tienen metralletas por manos y que aparecen en el diario ¿Entonces por qué te harían verte tan humano?

—No lo sé.

Hablar con Tres probó ser algo tan frustrante que no podía ser descrito con palabras.

—Pero no tienes las intenciones de preguntar o de enterarte. —La chica de dijo secamente.

—Afirmativo.

—¡Ugh! —Esther arrojó las manos hacia el cielo, se giró en sus talones y decidió que le iría mejor ayudando a Abel.

Otra vez no se encontraron a cercanía de ningún pueblo o aldea cuando cayó la noche así que acamparon una vez más. Abel y Esther se sentaron cerca de la fogata improvisada mientras que Tres se fue a hacer su patrulla diaria.

—No sé por qué se molesta en hacerlo, aquí no hay ni un alma. —Resopló y Abel esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que es por hábito. Y regresará pronto y mantendrá una posición aquí por la noche. —Abel explicó.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde hace mucho? —Le preguntó Esther y Abel se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de si crees que cinco años es mucho. Creo que nos emparejan para tratar controlarnos el uno al otro.

Esther arrugó en entrecejo.

—¿Tres no está siempre controlado? —Su curiosidad fue despertada de nuevo.

Abel puso cara de no estar seguro de cómo contestar.

—Pues... él es conocido por ejercer más fuerza bruta de la necesaria pero no estoy seguro si el Vaticano había programado eso en él, o tal vez él sienta que es una acción necesaria para conseguir su objetivo. Y han habido ocasiones en las que me ha mentido con descaro para proteger a los que él considera inocentes. Sí, me temo que hay muchas cosas que me preocupan de Tres...

Esther tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Ha desafiado órdenes en el pasado? ¿Y el Vaticano sabe sobre ello? —Susurró y miró a sus alrededores como esperando que Tres se apareciera en cualquier momento.

Abel asintió solemnemente.

—Oh, sí están al tanto. Pero que yo sepa nunca lo han disciplinado de ninguna manera. O es una imperfección en su tecnología o algo mucho, mucho peor.

Esther se mordió el labio.

—En realidad no crees que sea un androide, ¿o sí? —Dijo en voz baja.

—No, no lo creo. Pero tratar de encontrar evidencia sobre el caso, como por ejemplo abrirlo a Tres para encontrar los restos humanos y posiblemente ponerlo en peligro es imposible. Cualquier anotación como esa en el Vaticano sería resguardada con candado y la división científica en Albion de donde lo enviaron tiene una protección pesada. El hombre que lo creó se rebeló y fue asesinado así que solo quedan archivos. Todos lo que tenían una conexión con él están difuntos. —Abel explicó por lo bajo, aparentemente él también estaba consciente del posible regreso de Tres.

A Esther se le revolvió el estómago.

—Entonces usted ya había averiguado sobre esto...

—Sí, la primera vez que desobedeció órdenes en frente mío. Eso me levantó sospechas y husmeé un poco. Por supuesto, no podía ir a Albion para verificar si allí había evidencia, así que todos mis conocimientos vienen de parte del mismísimo Tres, o también de archivos en los que podía fisgonear. Los cuales no fueron muchos.

Esther suspiró y se volvió a echar sobre el suelo.

—Es como una comezón. Tengo que rascar, tengo que saber. Mi vida ha dado un vuelco y me han dejado con todas estas preguntas sin respuestas. Siento como si me hubieran mentido toda mi vida.

Abel negó con la cabeza.

—Unos pocos misterios no significan que te hayan engañado, Esther. Puede que solo signifique que hay cosas a las que no estás consciente. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la verdad que buscas en el tiempo debido. No tiene sentido enojarse cuando no necesariamente tienes las herramientas para aclarar las incógnitas en un campo vacío. —Dijo, alegrándose y haciendo un ademán para indicar la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Esther se sintió un poco mejor y se sentó enderezada.

—¡Tiene razón, Padre Nightroad!

—Por favor, dime Abel, Esther. Me di cuenta que hiciste que Tres te llame por tu primer nombre.

Esther de repente se sintió como si la estuviese exponiendo y pudo sentir el calor subirle al rostro.

—Se estaba poniendo bastante insoportable escuchar mi nombre completo cada vez que me nombraba. —Le explicó y Abel asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Es cierto que te cansa después de un rato. —Él concordó y los dos compartieron una sonrisa.

—El área es segura. —Anunció una voz lo que hizo que Abel y Esther pegaran un salto del susto.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Abel y Esther dejó escapar un alarido.

—¡N-no me di cuenta que podías ser t-tan sigiloso! —Esther manejó vociferar con el corazón en la boca mientras que Tres se reunió con ellos junto a la fogata.

—Mi habilidad de sorprender al enemigo es una táctica clave.

Abel dejó de agarrarse el pecho y acomodó sus gafas con una risa por lo bajo.

—Creerías que me acostumbraría a eso después de cinco años pero sigue asustando como si fuese la primera vez.

Esther manejó soltar una risita nerviosa pero era claro que seguía descolocada. Tres tomó una posición cercana, sus armas estaban listas para ser usadas.

—Bueno, parece que es hora de apagar las luces, ¿no lo crees, Esther?

Esther se paró y agarró las dos mantas que tenían y le dio una a Abel.

—Eso creo. Hasta mañana, Pad... Abel.

Abel le sonrió con calidez.

—Buenas noches, Esther ¡Y buenas noches, Tres! —Le dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

Tres solo los miró por un breve momento.

—Afirmativo.

Abel y Esther refunfuñaron.

—¿Esto ha estado sucediendo por cinco años? —Esther preguntó pero Abel negó con la cabeza.

—No... pero _esto _sí. —Dijo Abel para luego enfrentar a Tres.

—Tres, no quiero irme a dormir sin que me desees buenas noches. —Abel se quejó y Tres desvió su atención hacia el sacerdote.

—Vaya a dormir, Padre Nightroad.

Abel hizo un mohín y se arropó con la manta.

—Es bastante obstinado. Creo que disfruta de mi dolor. —Abel le susurró teátricamente a Esther.

Esther se rió, acurrucándose bajo su manta.

—Bueno, ¡ahora tiene que lidiar con ambos! —Declaró.

—Que Dios lo ayude. —Abel esbozó una sonrisa con diversión.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota de Traductora: Tengo que admitir que ha probado ser todo un desafío traducir esto. Me está costando un poco más que las otras historias pero espero que igualmente sea de su agrado. Y para los que se pregunten el por qué me molesto en traducir las notas de autora de la historia original (...si es que alguien lee esto...), la respuesta es porque creo que de esa manera pueden conocer un poco de la autora original. Me pareció que debía mencionarlo. Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: ¡Hola, gente! Muchas gracias a Shi-P-Dream, The Giant Daifuku y a PoisonedAngelous por sus comentarios! Me alegraron enormemente. Estaba comenzando a creer que nadie leía, lol. En fin, ¡gracias otra vez! Este capítulo también sigue bastante al manga pero pronto comenzará a divergir en su propia cosa. Este capítulo en particular (este y el del manga) realmente pasan por muchas emociones y géneros ¡Feliz! ¡Triste! ¡Drama! ¡Humor! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Por fin habían arribado a una ciudad. No era una ciudad agradable en lo más mínimo, pero era una ciudad ni más ni menos. Habían personas y todo.<p>

Abel codeó a Esther juguetonamente.

—Casi llegamos a Roma, Esther. —Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Casi? Negativo —Tres intervino, provocando que Esther se sobresaltara—. A causa de su paso y su comportamiento en la ruta ni siquiera soy capaz de estimar cuantas centenas de horas no llevará para llegar a Roma.

Esther y Abel se encogieron visiblemente.

"_¿No podría ponerse más directo?_" Esther se lamentó.

Estaba a punto de contestarle no muy amablemente cuando se percató por primera vez de la ciudad por la que estaban andando. Las palabras "Subversiva" y "elementos criminales" fueron lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y automáticamente gravitó al lado de Tres mientras que Abel se les adelantaba, completamente resuelto.

—Eh... este lugar parece bastante próspero pero... —dijo Abel, echándole un vistazo a las callejuelas oscuras que pasaban— ¿No da la impresión que hay un montón de gente sospechosa? ¿Tal vez sea porque es de noche?

Se les acercó a Tres y a Esther, poniendo una cara exagerada para cuando les susurró— Se ven como traficantes de droga.

—Afirmativo —Tres prácticamente vociferó bien alto—. Esta ciudad debería estar relativamente bien mantenida. Debe de haberse tornado así recientemente.

Esther se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo, miró para atrás al camino que habían estado rumbando y vio la calle que se estrechaba hacia delante llena de personajes poco de fiar.

—¿Esto sucedió de repente...? —Ella murmuró, desconcertada ante cómo podía una ciudad caer tan en picada. Luego fue cuando se dio cuenta de que una mujer se le estaba colgando a Abel, ella le acariciaba los hombros y tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¡OIGA! ¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo, Padre!? —Exclamó horrorizada.

Abel se alejó de inmediato, la mujer hizo un mohín y desapareció entre las sombras. El hombre se giró en sus talones y levantó sus dos manos en frente de sí defensivamente.

—Lo siento, ¡es que salió de la nada! —protestó para luego darle la espalda con rapidez— En fin, este lugar se ve un poco... inhospitalario como para acampar en la intemperie.

Él se rió débilmente y Esther frunció el ceño. No lo entendía para nada. A pesar de lo irritante que Tres podía llegar a ser, al menos él era consistente así que sabía que esperar a pesar de siempre ilusionarse cada vez que conversaba con él. Abel era inconsistente y eso la confundía.

—Hay una posada más adelante —Abel interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja y apuntó hacia una dirección—, deberíamos encontrar un lugar seguro.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Tres y a Esther con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Y muero de hambre! ¡También quiero dormir en una cama cómoda!

Esther pudo sentir su rostro ensombrecerse. Así que estaba jugando al idiota otra vez. Y aún así... había algo atrayente sobre él que prevenía que la chica se enojara genuinamente con su persona. Negó con la cabeza cuando el hombre dio saltitos delante de ellos y empezó a cantar sobre comida. Le había creído cuando dijo que se quedaría a su lado cuando se conocieron.

Tres se volteó para mirar a Esther, su expresión estaba tan implacable como siempre. Por alguna razón, Esther lo encontró reconfortante.

—Tiene un punto —retumbó mientras caminaban—, Eshter, usted también debería restaurar sus fuerzas.

Alguien estaba pensando en ella, incluso si ese alguien era un androide. Ella esbozó una sonrisa sin pensarlo pero estando igualmente agradecida.

—Sí, eso haré.

Tres asintió con la cabeza y continuaron con su marcha. O por lo menos, Esther lo habría hecho si no hubiese visto una silueta familiar por la esquina de su ojo. Su cabeza automáticamente se giró hacia donde la forma sobresaliente de Dietrich había estado. Había quedado boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Juró haber visto a Dietrich sonreír con suficiencia para luego esfumarse entre la multitud. Entró en pánico ¿Luchar o huir? Tragó saliva. Sorprendentemente, la respuesta fue fácil y salió corriendo detrás de él, estaba determinada a sacarle respuestas, que la seguridad personal se fuese al cuerno.

Mientras tanto, Abel oyó el familiar sonido metálico de los pasos de Tres que se aceleraban para alcanzarlo.

—Padre Nightroad, he acabado de recibir un mensaje. —Dijo Tres y Abel se giró sobre sus talones para mirar fijo a acompañante con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Y qué decía?

—Uno de nuestros colegas ha llegado a esta ciudad. —Dijo Tres, pausando para mirar sus alrededores.

Los ojos de Abel se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—¿Alguien de AX está aquí? ¿En qué misión? ¿Y quién podría ser...? —Se preguntó pero dejó de hacer preguntas cuando se percató que Tres miraba para todas partes.

—Tenemos un problema, Padre Nightroad.

Abel se fregó el mentón.

—¿A sí?

Tres afirmó con la cabeza y se detuvo en seco.

—Hemos perdido a Esther. —Finalmente anunció y a Abel se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso.

—¿¡Qué...!? —Se dio la vuelta. La moja no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡No puede ser! ¡R... realmente se ha esfumado! —gritó, el pánico se estaba apoderando de él— ¿¡ESTHER!?

Tres cerró los ojos ante el comportamiento ridículo de Abel y comenzó a revisar los últimos minutos para detectar cuál había sido el último lugar en el que la había visto.

* * *

><p>Esther se detuvo sintiéndose exhausta. Había corrido tan rápido como pudo pero terminó siendo como perseguir a un fantasma.<p>

—Esto es inútil —jadeó—, lo perdí de vista...

"_¿Había sido él en primer lugar?_" Se preguntó apoyándose con una mano contra la pared fría mientras intentó recobrar el aliento.

No tenía la voluntad para enojarse o llorar a pesar de la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

"_No hay garantía de volver a verlo una vez llegue a Roma..._"

Finalmente logró volver a normalizar su respiración, apoyó la espalda contra la pared cercana y se cruzó de brazos mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"_Dietrich... ¿por qué hiciste esas cosas?_"

La memoria de cuando le susurró la contraseña para desactivar la Estrella de la Desolación hizo que se estremeciera. El recuerdo de su aliento cálido contra su cuello...

Esther no podía negar que se sentía atraída a Dietrich, el cual ciertamente avivaba su deseo de descubrir quién era en verdad el joven. Justo como la razón por la que se les había unido a Abel y Tres había sido influenciada por lo que sentía cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Abel y a su naturaleza ridículamente amable. La confusión evidente a causa de una máquina que se veía como un hombre y que a veces no se comportaba como una máquina tampoco perjudicó sus razones para seguir a aquel par.

—¡Oigan, miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Una monja!

Esther fue violentamente sacada de sus pensamientos por un grupo de hombres lascivos que se aproximaba. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando para su incomodidad, se le acercaron demasiado.

—¿Eres una de esas prostitutas disfrazadas?

—Me gustan jóvenes... —Dijo uno, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella apartó el rostro.

—Divirtámonos un poco, ¿eh?

Esther retractó su puño y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro en un ataque de adrenalina. Le temblaba la mano a causa del dolor que había recibido por la colisión de nudillos contra cráneo pero su mente estaba preocupada por cosas más importantes. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de abalanzársele encima, la moja salió corriendo. Logró alejarse un poco para cuando sus pasos descoordinados terminaron haciendo que se tropezara. Aunque su grito fue corto, ya que se había chocado la cara contra lo que pensó que era un muro, pero que había resultado ser un pecho bien torneado y cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Está bien, Señorita? —la persona dueña del pecho preguntó.

Esther levantó la mirada para ser confrontada con la sonrisa llena de dientes de un hombre de cabello oscuro y que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes de sol. De repente, enfrentarse a esa banda de tipos no parecía ser tan mala idea. Antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta para intentar golpear a alguien más del grupo, fue levantada del suelo por el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero.

—Vamos, pequeña —el hombre vociferó mientras Esther pataleaba, tratando de hacer que la soltara—, debería saber lo que sucede cuando anda por un lugar como este.

"_Oh, Dios mío, voy a ser... v-voy a..._" Pero Esther no pudo completar el pensamiento por lo que prefirió gritar tan fuerte como fuese humanamente posible.

No pudo ver que en el grupo de hombres todos habían sacado cuchillos y corrían en su dirección. El hombre que la sostenía se rió.

—Han perdido su oportunidad, imbéciles.

Con eso dicho, lanzó una patada con lo que pareció la fuerza de mil hombres. Y luego continuó pateando y dando giros cuando era apropiado. Esther comenzó a sentir nauseas al ser sacudida para todos lados mientras prácticamente colgaba de cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel lunático.

—Ah, esto se está volviendo un maldito fastidio —declaró el hombre al tiempo que Esther se quejaba con nauseas—. Será mejor que lo terminemos.

Aparentemente, Esther descubrió que el tipo no estaba prestando atención por donde iba ya que de repente se encontró en un canal, tratando desesperadamente de no ahogarse.

* * *

><p>—Je, perdón por eso. Debería haberme fijado antes de saltar y todo eso. Sabe, señorita, ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre... —Él dijo.<p>

Le había comprado nueva ropa para reemplazar las que ahora estaban empapadas y la dueña del negocio amablemente les había prestado unas toallas para que se secaran mientras Esther se cambiaba. Esther tuvo que admitir que le había comprado unos remplazos muy bonitos para su hábito; un lindo vestido y un tapado de invierno.

Emergió de los probadores con nerviosismo, aún insegura del nombre del hombre.

—Es Esther. —Dijo, viéndose incómoda.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se habían iluminado. Ahora que se encontraban en una tienda bien iluminada y que el hombre se había puesto los lentes sobre la cabeza, la joven notó que era bastante apuesto aunque claramente era demasiado viejo para ella. Estaba bronceado y sin afeitar. Supuso que se veía como chico un malo se debería de ver; un temerario de melena descontrolada el cual no tenía ni un problema en enfrentarse solo ante una banda de criminales. Aunque en un momento se veía aterrador y serio y en el siguiente como una cachorro feliz que prácticamente rodaba en el lugar cuando posó sus ojos en ella.

—Aww, ¡qué alegría que nos hayamos caído al canal! —Él proclamo y en cambio, Esther frunció el seño.

—¿Es su hija? —La dueña del local le preguntó.

Él levantó la mirada desde la silla en la que estaba sentado a horcajadas con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Ella es mi amante!

—¡OIGA! —Esther gritó.

"_¿¡Qué pretende este tipo!?_"

Se fueron del lugar después de eso, los dos viéndose bastante bien con sus nuevos ropajes (aunque Esther opinaba que su traje blanco lo hacía verse un poco como un mafioso).

—Gracias por rescatarme. —Dijo mientras caminaban a lo largo de la calle. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, a pesar de lo melodramática que fuese su compañía a veces, también era segura.

—Jaja, no te preocupes. Como si pudiera dejar a una señorita tan linda con un puñado de matones. —Dijo y luego se tornó más serio.

—Así que, Esther, ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo en un lugar así? —Le preguntó mientras la miraba con atención.

Ella cayó en silencio y se miró los pies mientras estaba tratando de pensar en una explicación que no la hiciera parecer que estaba loca. Él le dio palmaditas en el hombro con gentileza.

—Oye, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. —Le dijo pero la compasión en sus ojos la conmovió y abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Vi a alguien al que estaba buscando —comenzó de la nada—, entre la multitud.

Él pausó y luego se apuntó con un dedo a sí mismo.

—¿A mí? Sabes que tu padre no lo aprobará. —Dijo lo que hizo que Esther resoplara.

—¡No! —Le gritó pero al mismo tiempo estaba sonriendo. Él le recordaba un poco a Abel con ese hábito que tenía de bromear cuando las cosas se ponían un poco serias. Aunque este hombre sabía cuándo y cuánto humor debería aplicar en la situación, en cuanto Abel siempre se pasaba y terminaba exasperando a Esther la mayoría de las veces.

La chica tomó un respiro.

—Supongo que él es... lo opuesto a mí —trató de poner en palabra sus pensamientos—. No importa que cruel él sea... parece que no puedo ser capaz de sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

"_Estúpida atracción. Y esa voz, esa voz suave y acaramelada que me hipnotiza..._" La chica suspiró pesadamente.

El hombre paró en seco y se apoyó contra una verja de piedra, dándole una probada a su cigarrillo.

—Mm. Dicen que el amor y el odio son dos caras de la misma moneda —dijo mirándola a ella—¿Tienes a alguien contigo en el que puedes contar, Esther?

Involuntariamente recordó las palabras de Abel durante el fiasco de la Estrella de la Desolación.

_Estaré a tu lado._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la memoria. En ese entonces Abel parecía haber sido su verdadero yo. O tal vez ella deseaba que esa fuera la verdad y que el Abel tonto fuera el Abel verdadero. No... lo que realmente temía era que el Abel lúgubre y taciturno fuera el de verdad. El solo pensarlo hacía que se le retorciera el corazón.

Le brindó a su salvador misterioso una sonrisa furtiva.

—Probablemente.

Él se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Ugh, eres demasiado buena para ese cabeza hueca. —Musitó.

Esther inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cabeza hueca...?

* * *

><p>Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que comenzó la persecución y el tiroteo. Según su amigo nadador de canales, un matusalén fue la única causa de que la pequeña ciudad terminara infestada con el crimen.<p>

Y ahora se encontraban en algún callejón, Esther ataba con apuro su pañuelo alrededor del brazo herido de su salvador.

—El matusalén que gobernaba mi pueblo reconoció su error. —Esther le explicó en voz baja mientras terminaba de hacerle un nudo al pañuelo.

—Aún no sé qué fue lo que salió mal. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y arrugó el entrecejo confundida.

—Estoy buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta —confesó—. Ahora mismo, tan solo soy alguien quien necesita ser protegida. —Esther lo sabía demasiado bien; Abel y Tres la mayoría de las veces la habían tratado como algo de debía ser mantenido a salvo que como alguien que podría ser de ayuda.

—Pero hay cosas que quiero y necesito hacer.

De repente sintió que le revolvían el pelo, pestañeó con sorpresa y levantó la mirada para ver que su acompañante le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Eres una buena mujer —le dijo—, la segunda mejor del mundo.

"_¿La segunda mejor...?_"

—Tienes que esforzarte y nunca arrepentirte, ¿entiendes?

Antes de que Esther pudiera abrir la boca para agradecerle, se escuchó un disparo, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando el hombre delante suyo se derrumbó. Se le secó la garganta, ni siquiera pudo gritar de lo tan impactada que había quedado.

Un hombre saltó desde un lugar y emergió de las sombras con su pistola humeando. Su dentadura lo delató como un matusalén.

—Ohh, que lástima, está muerto. Le estaba a punto de agradecer por cuidar tan bien de mis hombres —el matusalén entonó, aproximándose—. Los terranos perecen tan fácilmente.

Él la observó como un gato acechando a un ratón.

—¿Cuál era el error que cometió el matusalén que gobernaba tu pueblo, eh? —cuando escupió la palabra "error" lo hizo sonar como una mala palabra— Les estaba dando a ustedes, los estúpidos terranos, una oportunidad para liberarse.

Se encogió de hombros, moviéndose incluso más cerca.

—Pero si les arrojas un poco de opio, todos quedan felices.

La mano de Esther inmediatamente se movió para agarrar el arma que tenía escondida bajo el vestido. La sostuvo en frente de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El matusalén estaba tan cerca que incluso con su puntería inexperta podría acertarle.

—¡No aceptaré eso!

El matusalén apenas la miró lascivamente. Quedó boquiabierta cuando el hombro dejó caer de su mano las balas que había disparado. Ahora, esto no lo había planeado ¿Cómo se había metido en una situación así otra vez?

—Tienes que elegir —dijo el matusalén—. Te succiono la sangre, te lleno de opio y te vendo, o dejo que mis muchachos te violen y luego te arrojen al río.

La respiración de Esther se dificultó con el estrés. Sus pensamientos estaban desparramados por todo el lugar. No se podía concentrar apropiadamente, no podía formular ningún plan de ataque o defensa. Solo una cosa le pasó por la cabeza.

—¡Cualquier cosa excepto que toques mi sangre! —Le gritó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El matusalén entrecerró los ojos y retorció sus labios con enojo.

—Olvídalo, pareces virgen; tu sangre no estaría madura —escupió con veneno—. Elegiré por ti... ¡muchachos!

Antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para salir corriendo, múltiples manos la agarraron de los brazos y la tumbaron al suelo.

—Programa operativo cambiando de modo de búsqueda a modo de asalto. Iniciando combate...

Ether nunca había estado tan agradecida de escuchar esa voz en toda su vida. Desde su posición incómoda en el suelo pudo ver con sus propios ojos como los hombres se le eran sacados de encima por los disparos. Rápidamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería mirar. Cuando los disparos cesaron los abrió para poder gatear hasta Tres quien se veía positivamente demoníaco bajo la escaza luz, le brillaban los ojos y su pistola echaba humo.

Al matusalén le pareció lo mismo ya que abrió los ojos con miedo y trastrabilló hacia atrás.

—¿¡E... el Vaticano!? —El matusalén gritó.

—Afirmativo —Tres afirmó— Soy un operativo de AX. HC-Tres Iqus. Nombre clave: El pistolero. Informe de daños, Esther.

Esther nunca había escuchado a Tres decir su nombre completo junto con su título. Pestañeó con confusión ¿Daños?

—N... no, estoy bien. —Chilló y se movió con torpeza hasta estar sentada al lado de las piernas de Tres. Ahora que estaba cerca se dio cuenta de que el androide estaba emitiendo bastante zumbidos. Sus ropas estaban amortiguando el sonido parcialmente.

De repente, hubo otra ola de disparos y esta vez no fueron por parte de Tres.

—Vamos, vamos... que nadie se mueva —Esther no pudo confundir la voz seria pero casi cantarina de Abel—. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo los pongo a todos bajo arresto por asesinato, contrabando de narcóticos e intento de violación.

A pesar de su tono cantarín Abel se veía completamente serio cuando emergió de las sombras y se paró delante de Esther y Tres. Su pulso se aceleró un poco ante la vista pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando Esther posó los ojos sobre el hombre que la había socorrido y que ahora yacía tendido en el suelo. Ahora sus atacantes habían sido subyugados así que torpemente se apresuró a ir hasta donde estaba el herido, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo.

—Agente operativo de AX, Abel Nightroad. Nombre clave: Crusnik. Esther, perdona que hayamos llegado tan tarde... —la voz se le fue apagando cuando se percató que Esther estaba abrazando a un cuerpo. Abrió los ojos bien grandes al reconocerlo pero no se movió para ayudar.

—E... Esther... —el hombre dijo con una voz rasposa. Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en los ojos de la chica— Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

—¡No intentes hablar! —Esther gritó tratando de contener las lágrimas sin resultado.

—Señorita... ¿te puedo pedir algo? —Él susurró, lentamente extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Qué?

El hombre sonrió.

—Tengamos otra cita... una que dure hasta el amanecer, ¿sí?

Esther sollozó en silencio, las lágrimas ahora le recorrían las mejillas libremente ¿Por qué tanta gente parecía fallecer alrededor suyo mientras que ella sobrevivía?

—Sí... por supuesto...

—Que bien... me llamo... —pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Esther sintió ser jalada y levantada del suelo. Un brazo le rodeó la garganta con tanta firmeza que ni siquiera pudo ahogarse o gritar.

—¡Esther! —Gritó Abel con los ojos bien abiertos.

Esther no podía ver pero sí pudo escuchar al clic metálico de las pistolas de Tres que apuntaban en su dirección. Tampoco pudo ver a su captor pero supo gracias a la pistola que estaba siendo presionada contra su mejilla que ese maldito matusalén era el culpable. Se sacudió sin resultado alguno excepto solo el lograr que le presionara el arma contra su rostro con más fuerza.

— ¿Creen que sus balas me pueden alcanzar antes de que le vuele los sesos? —El matusalén se mofó— ¡Arrojen sus armas!

—¡Cobarde! —Abel le gruñó pero bajó su pistola.

Esther, después de todas cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza al ser puesta en situaciones estresantes, finalmente tuvo un momento de claridad. Sabía que Tres seguiría sus órdenes por lo que manejó hacer un espacio entre su garganta y el brazo del matusalén para poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¡Dispara! —Gritó.

—Afirmativo. —Dijo Tres, y Esther se relajó con alivio. Ya no le importaba incluso si también le daba a ella. Esa noche vio morir a bastante gente y si tenía que sacrificarse para acabar con la violencia lo haría. Se lamentó de que ella y su salvador pronto tendrían esa cita en el cielo. Esther volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando oír los disparos.

—No tan rápido, Pistolero.

Se perdió lo que sucedió ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Todo lo que sintió fue un frenesí de movimiento alrededor suyo, luego se sintió caer y ser atrapada por un brazo musculoso.

—Te tengo. —Se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a su cita de las "9pm, cielo" sosteniéndola cerca de él y sonriéndole con travesura como si nada hubiese sucedido. La mano que no la estaba sosteniendo, estaba girando un aro de metal con su dedo. Se veía filoso y rápido.

—¡Nadie le hace una llave a mi chica!

Esther quedó precariamente sentada sobre el brazo que la sostenía. Cuando miró para abajo se percató de que en algún memento la camisa del hombre se le había desabrochado para revelar un abdomen bien definido y moderadamente cubierto por cabello corporal, el cual hizo que la chica pestañara un par de veces y se sonrojara. Luego vio la cadena de la cual colgaba una cruz con una bala incrustada en el medio y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido.

—¡Agente de AX, León García de Asturias, nombre clave: Diente de León, ha llegado! —Anunció.

"_¿Diente de León? ¿Y eso que se supone que signifique?_" Esther se preguntó.

—Informe requerido, Padre García —Tres demandó en monótono— ¿Por qué no nos había ayudado hasta ahora?

León revoleó los ojos y colocó con cuidado a Esther en el suelo, la monja lo estaba mirando como si el hombre recién hubiese aterrizado desde otro planeta.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para realizar movimiento definitivo! —León se jactó y rápidamente posó sus ojos en Esther para sonreírle— ¿¡No es cierto, Esther!?

Esther no podía creer que había derramado lágrimas genuinas por este maniático.

* * *

><p>Y así, le dieron su merecido al matusalén y encontraron un lugar para descansar por la noche. Esther perdonó a León por fingir que se estaba muriendo (ya que se había dado cuenta que la tercera era la vencida y se resignó a aceptar el comportamiento bizarro de los tres miembros de AX) y ahora estaba lista para continuar su viaje a Roma.<p>

—Me enviaron aquí porque la hermana Kate dijo que habían estado causando demasiado alboroto y que necesitaban que los respalden. —Explicó León. Esther no comprendía por qué la tenía que abrazar como si fuera algún tipo de peluche gigante mientras se sentaba en su masiva motocicleta, pero de algún modo lo encontró como un alivio acogedor después de que todo el contacto físico que había recibido había sido violento.

—Eh, ¿Es necesario que la sigas abrazan... —Abel empezó pero fue interrumpido por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio León. Salió despedido hacia atrás y se agarró la cabeza emitiendo un quejido para después caerse de rodillas.

—¡Cierra la boca! —León gritó y sostuvo a Esther con mas posesión, si eso era posible.

—El padre García está en lo cierto —Tres interpuso, aparentemente inafectado por sus bufonerías—. El incidente en el tren fue imprevisto pero el enemigo en el bosque y el tráfico del opio fueron órdenes que había recibido.

Esther y Abel lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—¿Yo era el único que no se había enterado? —Abel exigió una respuesta, sus voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte con histrionismo— ¿¡Me están aislando!? ¿¡No es verdad!?

"¡_Oye, yo tampoco sabía! ¿AX nos está probando...?_" Esther pensó, comenzando a preocuparse por lo que AX estuviera tramando. Esther se preguntó si aquello había sido una prueba para ella ya que estaba siendo transferida y planeaba unirse a AX tan pronto posara pie en el Vaticano ¿Lo había hecho bien, o había demostrado ser imprudente al salir corriendo por un capricho y tirarse de cabeza a los problemas? La duda se apoderó de ella por primera vez desde que había partido en dirección a Roma.

"_¿Qué tal si demostré ser inútil y me rechazan?_" Entró en pánico, tomando temblorosos respiros.

Levantó la mirada para ver que Abel ahora lo había agarrado a Tres de la ropa y lo sacudía para sacarle respuestas. Tres solo lo vio con la mirada en blanco.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere. Suélteme. —Tres le contestó.

—Los dos son unos idiotas, ¿eh? —León refunfuñó y Esther se rió por lo bajo, agradecida por la distracción. Miró cómo Abel y Tres discutían.

—Sí que lo son. Creo que Abel lo sabe pero Tres todavía no está al tanto.

León dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿Padre León?

León miró para abajo para encontrarse con los inmensos ojos color azul de Esther.

—¿En serio crees que esté bien que yo vaya a Roma?

—¿No quieres tener ningún remordimiento, cierto? —Le contestó seriamente.

Esther se sonrió para sí misma, y luego le brindó una sonrisa radiante al cura.

—Tienes razón, ¡gracias Padre León!

León esbozó una sonrisa dientuda y la apretó bien fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Aww, ¡eres tan adorable!

Eventualmente, después de las protestas de Abel y algunas interrogaciones por parte de Tres, León se resignó y soltó a Esther.

—De acuerdo, tengo que ir a reportarle esto a los jefes y demás. —Dijo y le extendió la mano para que Abel la tomara.

—¡Adiós! Dijo Abel mientras se aproximaba, pero de repente sintió el poderoso rodillazo de acero de León.

—Será mejor que no intentes hacerle nada a Esther, ¡o te despellejaré! ¡Ella me prometió una cita! —Gritó y se marchó montado en su motocicleta a las carcajadas.

Claramente, todo el mundo en la división AX tenían alguna forma de demencia. Esther se preguntó qué forma tomaría la de ella mientras reanudaban su caminata.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota de**** Traductora**: ¡Espero que algún día la sección de EstherxTres en español se haga un poco más popular! ...Bueno, por ahora solo queda tener esperanzas y esperar... En serio, Becoming Human de la autora Cat Alex es una historia espectacular, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo, ¡unos capítulos más y se van a enamorar!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de Autora<span>**: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias Minyalos, The Great Daifuku y Shi-P-Dream por sus comentarios! No puedo creer que haya pasado una semana. Voy a estar ocupada por un rato así que me estoy quedando atrás con la historia un poquito - Me refiero a que ya tengo escrito un puñado de capítulos pero me gusta tener un espacio y tiempo cómodos en los que trabajar. Este es el último capítulo que sigue el manga, y en mi opinión es una versión simplificada. Después de esto, todo viene de mí ¡para bien o para mal! Por cierto, hay varias traducciones para la figura materna de Esther, Laura. Elegí la Obispo Laura a pesar de que las damas no puedan ser obispos en la iglesia católica, pero como sea. Tampoco pueden ser reverendos o cardinales - te estoy viendo a ti, Caterina. Es que obispo me atrajo más. Supongo que las reglas cambiaron después de la devastación masiva en el universo de TB. Sí, en fin, ya basta de divagar sobre las traducciones. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos ¡y aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro! ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Esther nunca había estado en un barco. La idea de encontrarse en medio de dos pedazos de tierra firme pero no tan cerca como para llegar a ellas si el barco se llegara a hundir la ponía nerviosa. Abel parecía estar menos emocionado con la idea que ella, hablando a lo tonto de una manera un poco excesiva incluso para él, para después salir disparado a los baños ante el menor movimiento del barco.<p>

Así que ella y Tres quedaron solos en la cubierta. La joven se apoyó sobre la baranda, mirando el océano mientras que Tres estaba parado no muy lejos.

—Nunca hubiese imaginado tomar un barco para llegar a Roma. —Esther dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación. Tres no dijo nada pero la miró al momento que ella habló.

—Entonces... —continuó— No tardaremos mucho en llegar a Roma.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y con nerviosismo se encontró con la mirada en blanco de Tres. Su cabello castaño estaba tirando hacia atrás por la briza. Se veía un poco extraño sin su cabellera cayendo alrededor de su rostro pero la moja se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando por lo que respiró profundo.

—Tres, debo disculparme por obligarlos a llevarme con ustedes y por haberles causado tantos problemas. Parece que todo lo malo que podría haber sucedido, sucedió ¿entiendes? —Dijo. Varios matusalenes, enemigos dementes con el poder de controlar plantas, explosiones de trenes, y ciudades infestadas por traficantes de drogas... sí, todo salió mal de un modo u otro.

—Pero algunas de esas cosas sucedieron porque tú lo instigaste supongo que para ver cuál sería mi reacción. Apuesto a que los superiores sabían que Abel no sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. —Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. La confianza que León le había otorgado para que siguiera en camino a Roma se había drenado un poco ahora que ya no estaba.

—Simplemente llevo a cabo las órdenes que recibo. —Tres contestó y el corazón de Esther dio un vuelco. Debería de haber esperado algo como eso de Tres, pero no, ella se había ilusionado.

—Fui notificado hace novecientos treinta y siete segundos antes de nuestra partida que el viajar con usted no sería problema. —Prosiguió a decir, provocando que Esther quedara boquiabierta ¿De dónde había salido eso? Él comenzó a alejarse.

—Tres...

El susodicho giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Un consejo adicional: Hasta que lleguemos a Roma no podemos actuar indisciplinadamente. Ejemplo: El hecho de ayer. Su decisión de actuar sola podría haber hecho que saliera herida.

Esther sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. No es como si se hubiese alejado del grupo solo para terminar metida en problemas pero entendió a lo que Tres se refería. A él le importaba si salía herida o no aunque no estaba segura si eso era algo que sus superiores le habían ordenado o si tenía su propio motivo personal. De alguna manera, después de haber oído que el androide había recibido un mensaje anunciando que ella no era un problema, se enteró de que sus superiores la querían en Roma en una pieza.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó cuando él se alejó dando pisotones.

—A patrullar el barco. Por favor regrese a su habitación. —Ordenó y desapareció de la vista al doblar en una esquina.

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro y giró su atención al sol poniente.

"_Ahora estoy aquí. Me estoy yendo de casa._" Su corazón se aceleró con preocupación. El darse cuenta de que no iba a volver a su hogar por un tiempo hizo que pensara en la obispo Laura y que una aflicción se apoderara de ella.

"_Siempre termino llorando. Lo odio._"

Se refregó la cara como si estuviera tratando de borrar su tristeza. Habría deseado que fuese así de fácil.

—Hola, hermana —se hizo escuchar una voz recargada de amabilidad, lo que hizo que Esther levantara la mirada— ¿Extraña su hogar?

Esther se encontró con un hombre que llevaba una galera, un bastón de aspecto refinado y que tenía una pipa en la boca. Nunca antes había visto a alguien llevando un atuendo tan extraño. Tanta utilería...

—O... —continuó, inclinando su sombrero hacia delante— ¿La belleza del atardecer la ha puesto sentimental? Si es así, que coincidencia, ya que yo también estoy disfrutando de ella.

Le dio un pañuelo pero Esther se le quedó mirando. No podía discernir si esta era alguna otra prueba de AX o no. El hombre se veía bastante amable, pero igualmente...

—¡Oh! —Exclamó de repente al mismo tiempo que abría con sorpresa sus ojos verdes— ¡No debería estar parada aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué era lo peligroso exactamente, algo le golpeó la cabeza con fuera y luego se volvió todo oscuro.

* * *

><p>Tres había terminado su patrullaje. Había estado rebobinando y repitiendo las palabras de Esther mientras caminaba, trataba de comprender su significado. Su expresión había estado llena de inquietud. El bien estar mental de un compañero de equipo era igual de importante que su salud física pero Tres no había sido diseñado para tratar con tales asuntos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba especulando qué era lo que le sucedía a Esther actualmente.<p>

De repente detectó la voz de Abel, el cual gritaba algo sobre un profesor y la siguió para encontrar que Esther y Abel estaban con uno de sus camaradas de AX, el señor William Walter Wordsworth. Luego todos se fueron adentro para tomar el té mientras que Tres se paró no muy lejos, escuchando a William explicar que accidentes extraños habían estado ocurriendo en el mar justo por donde su barco estaba navegando.

—Una vez que todo el barco es capturado por la canción de la sirena que viene del "silencio solar", nadie puede escapar del naufragio. —William concluyó.

Abel se había puesto pálido mientras que Esther contemplaba a William con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad. Abel se volteó para mirar a Tres.

—Tres... ¿Crees en esas cosas? —Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Negativo —le respondió Tres— no hay evidencia suficiente para corroborar lo dicho. Además, si nadie puede escapar ¿cómo podrían los sobrevivientes contar haber visto un barco fantasma o haber escuchado la canción?

Tres observó que Abel no estaba convencido pero que Esther se había relajado notablemente ante sus palabras. William sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es justo como lo dice Tres —les aseguró—. Esas historias no deben ser tomadas en serio.

—¿Entonces por qué estás en este barco? ¿No estás aquí para investigar sobre la sirena? —Abel cuestionó y miró a William con cautela, quien sonrió.

—No deberías verme así —William le contestó con un chasquido de la lengua—. En realidad, ¡en este barco le estaré demostrando al público mi última invención!

William se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos le brillaban con lo que Tres identificó ser "travesura".

—Abel, vas a ser mi asistente.

La expresión de Abel se ensombreció.

—Debería haber sabido que había algo detrás de todo esto... —musitó, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva al profesor— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

William se distrajo con la mujer que entró al salón antes de que pudiera explicar.

—Oh, es la cantante. —Vociferó. Nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa mujer excepto Tres, quien apenas la observaba por propósitos de seguridad. Su cabello extremadamente largo danzaba al ritmo de sus caderas con cada paso de daba. Era difícil de diferenciar donde terminaba su vestido y donde comenzaban su piel, daba la impresión que estaba vestida con solo collares de perlas los cuales se enrollaban alrededor de su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Tres detectó que toda le gente presente en el salón estaban susurrando sobre la cantante, la cual batió sus pestañas al pasar por su mesa. Ella se deslizó hacia el escenario e inhaló.

—Que hermosa... —Tres escuchó decir a Esther. Miró en su dirección para encontrarla contemplando a la mujer casi en un trance ¿Esta era una reacción común ante las cantantes? Tres no lo sabía.

—La canción de una sirena. —Dijo Abel con las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras se le quedó mirando. William volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

—Probablemente lo sea. —Dijo, alertando a Tres ¿Esta mujer podría llegar a ser una amenaza? ¿No había sido el embrujo parte de esa historia sin pruebas?

—Ahora, mis queridos niños... —la mujer cantó con una sonrisa en el rostro—Vayan a dormir. —Tres notó la aparición de colmillos en la boca de la cantante y que todos los humanos habían comenzado a seguir su orden.

Esther se puso de pie como para salir corriendo pero su cuerpo le falló y se agarró la cabeza.

—Abel, es... —comenzó a decir pero no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y se desplomó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la silla en el proceso.

—¡Esther! —Gritó Abel al no llegar a atraparla a tiempo. Tres, mientras tanto, usó la distracción para acechar con cautela el objetivo, preparó sus pistolas.

—E... esta canción... —Abel dijo al tiempo que la mujer se le aproximó. Ella sonrió.

—No hay nada que temer —cantó, y Abel pestañeó, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos—, no hay nada que temer.

La mujer le quitó las gafas y le acarició el mentón mientras este se derrumbó sobre su busto.

—Tienes suerte de estar dormido —la mujer comentó mientras Tres se le acercó con sigilo—, es preferible estar soñando que ser testigo de cómo te drenan la sangre. Luego, todo acabará.

Tres le presionó una de sus armas contra su nuca.

—No me interesa una máquina que no tiene sangre —la mujer siseó—, no puedes hacer cápsulas de hemoglobina con aceite.

—Suelte al Padre Nightroad. —Tres le ordenó. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro y acostó a Abel en el suelo.

—Es solo negocio —le dijo a Tres para luego pararse—. Los matusalenes necesitan las cápsulas para saciar la sed y justo es el caso que la sangre humana es el ingrediente principal para hacerlas. Prefieren hacer todo este proceso que ensuciar sus bocas con la carne de terrano. Al final es inútil pero... vivo de esto ¡así que no interfieras!

Dio un giro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tres divisó una cuchilla para justo dar un salto hacia atrás.

—Cero punto veintitrés segundos demasiado tarde. —Le informó al momento que el androide apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer y comenzó a disparar. Era demasiado desventajoso luchar en aquella área, habían demasiado civiles que podrían ser dañados. Por un instante desvió la mirada hacia donde Esther y William yacían inconscientes pero no pudo ver nada gracias a la nube de polvo que se había levantado del piso y muebles de madera.

—Objetivo perdido. Posible escape. Iniciado modo de búsqueda. —Quiso enfundar sus pistolas pero su brazo izquierdo comenzó a convulsionar fuera de control, chispas salieron de la articulación del codo, causando que su arma y la mitad inferior de su brazo cayeran al suelo. Supuso que la cuchilla había sido tan afilada que sus sensores no había sido capaces de detectar la ruptura. Trató de mover la parte superior de su brazo pero esta apenas emitió un zumbido y luego chirrió. Enfundó la pistola que sostenía con su mano derecha, levantó la que se había caído para usarla como su arma principal y abandonó la mitad inferior de su brazo. Se aseguró de que Esther, William y Abel se encontraran bien y una vez que confirmara sus signos vitales, inspeccionó sus alrededores. La mujer, matusalén o sirena había huido así que salió del salón y avanzó por la cubierta con cautela.

No podía comprender la información que estaba recibiendo. Sus sensores podían detectar a un organismo viviente pero no percibía la radiación infrarroja. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviese recibiendo constantemente informes internos reportando el daño en su brazo, el cual ahora estaba comenzando a afectar su poder de procesamiento. Lo mucho que podía conjeturar al momento era la posibilidad de que el objetivo se hubiese escapado por el mar.

—En el mar... —vocalizó, sus procesadores zumban sobreexcedidos— Océano... sirena. "Silencio Solar".

De repente todo tuvo sentido. Aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la misma sirena emergió de las aguas de un salto, sus uñas ahora eran garras. Ella arremetió pero él alzó su brazo bueno y se defendió, aunque fue golpeado con fuerza y hecho que se cayera hacia atrás. Todos sus doscientos kilogramos se dieron vuelta sobre el barandal y se zambulleron en las frías profundidades del océano.

—Objetivo de categoría F. Un matusalén con la habilidad de transformarse al hacer contacto con el agua: Sirena.

Tres, siendo Tres, ni se inmutó ante aquella situación nueva y terrorífica, sino que simplemente apuntó su pistola para arriba, hacia donde la recientemente transformada sirena nadaba. Estaba sonriendo, su parte inferior ahora se asemejaba a la cola de un tiburón. Su piel color alabastro era casi luminiscente entre la oscuridad del océano y su cabello flotaba alrededor suyo como si fueran algas. Tres disparó lo mejor que pudo bajo el agua, la fuerza del disparo lo impulsó hacia abajo.

—Que estúpido —ella escupió con veneno, su voz fue tan clara como el cristal para los sensores auditivos de Tres—, ¡un pedazo de metal bajo el agua no se le iguala a un tiburón!

Con solo unos aleteos por parte de su cola, ella ya lo había alcanzado. Se rió y luego le atravesó el pecho con el puño cerrado.

El agua que se estaba filtrando en sus circuitos había desencadenado una ola de informes de errores, sin mencionar que el fluido de sus articulaciones también se le estaba escapando por la boca. Estaba consciente de su estado actual, sería incapaz de propulsar su cuerpo hasta la superficie ya que era demasiado pesado y estaba demasiado dañado.

—Impedir que los comerciantes hagan negocios es igual que impedir que alguien continúe viviendo. —La sirena canturreó y flotó delante suyo mientras el fluido viscoso de sus articulaciones se mezclaba entre sus manos.

—No puedo permitir que detengan mi negocio así que yo también vivo preparada para morir.

La sirena valoraba su trabajo al igual que su vida. En ese sentido ella y Tres no eran tan distintos aunque que él estaría en desacuerdo en que poseyera "vida".

—Morir... —Repitió con la voz distorsionada gracias al agua. La sirena comenzó a arrastrarlo a las profundidades mientras contemplaba su mirada inexpresiva.

"_El morir está reservado para los vivos. Tan solo estás dañado. Tu deber es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, incluso si eso te deja inservible. A ti te pueden reparar, a ellos no._" Ese recuerdo... la Cardenal Caterina lo había sermoneado cuando había sido recién enviado a AX. En ese entonces no había sabido por qué había sonado tan hostil hacia él cuando nunca antes se habían visto. Si importaba o no, esas habían sido órdenes y las había obedecido desde entonces.

—Soy una máquina —le aseguró—, no un humano. Solo estoy dañado.

La sirena hizo una mueca.

—Que descortés. —Suspiró para luego agarrarle el rostro con una mano, obstruyéndole la vista. Ya ni siquiera podía moverse para defenderse; todo lo que sonaba en su cabeza eran advertencias e informes de errores. Sus sensores auditivos le estaban comenzando a fallar, por lo que no oyó lo que sea que la sirena había dicho después. Tan solo sintió como lo empujaba para que se hundiera hasta el fondo del mar.

Ahora que podía ver, levantó la mirada mientras se hundía para ver a la sirena sonriéndole con superioridad pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa cuando una bala le atravesó el brazo. La mujer se retorció de dolor y agarró su extremidad lesionada, revelando a un Abel que nadaba en su dirección y terminaba de agarrar a Tres por el tobillo.

"¡_Te demostraré que te cuido la espalda tanto como cuidas la mía, Tres!_ _¡Para eso están los amigos!" _Ese había sido el mantra de Abel desde los primeros días en los que colaboraron juntos. Ahora estaba gritando bajo el agua y por lo tanto, lo que decía era incomprensible.

Abel lo arrastró hasta la superficie, la fuerza de Crusnik le había venido bien para llevar el peso de Tres con bastante facilidad. A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, Tres siguió a Abel, subiendo una escalera que llevaba a la cubierta y se sentó en la superficie de madera para dejar que se le drenara el agua.

—Está en desventaja en una lucha bajo el agua —Tres remarcó— ¿Por qué interfirió en la situación, Padre Nightroad?

Abel luchó por recobrar el aire, su cabello plateado se le pegaba al rostro.

—¿¡Estás demente!? —le gritó— ¡Estarías muerto si no hubiese interferido!

Los errores todavía seguían zumbando en su cabeza pero ahora que el agua estaba saliendo, habían comenzado a declinar en número.

—Negativo, solo dañado.

Abel parecía estar a punto de estrangular a Tres con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lunático! No sobrevivirás con esa ideología.

—No fui programado para hacerlo.

Una de sus ordenes principales era defender a los humanos incluso si él mismo recibía algún daño crítico. No preservaría su propia existencia si eso le haría daño a algún humano. Pero Abel lo trataba como a uno y nunca tomó en consideración las órdenes de Tres. No había mucho que Tres pudiera hacer además de proteger a Abel mientras este lo trataba de proteger a él, lo que subsecuentemente causaba que Abel hablara de los grandes amigos que eran y cómo cada uno le cuidaba la espalda al otro durante las batallas.

—Estuvo bastante cerca, siempre es lo mismo cuando ustedes se ven involucrados. —Resonó una voz y Tres giró la cabeza para ver a William y a Esther en la cubierta, estando perfectamente alertas. William estaba sosteniendo el brazo previamente abandonado de Tres al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

—Sabes, Abel tiene un punto, Tres —William prosiguió—. No es bueno actuar sin antes pensar y al final terminar así de dañado ¿Quién crees que va a tener que arreglar esto?

William arqueó una ceja e hizo que el brazo de Tres diera un pequeño giro. Tres notó la expresión horrorizada de Esther ante tal espectáculo.

—T...Tres... —tartamudeó y tomó un paso hacia delante— ¡Lo siento tanto! Cuando me rescataste... ese brazo...

—Negativo —Tres negó—, como ya le había informado, Esther, ser herido estando de servicio siempre es una posibilidad. No se lo tome tan en serio.

Aún estaba empapado, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara pero su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pararse, lo cual manejó con solo leves espasmos.

—D...de acuerdo. —Le contestó aún nerviosa.

—¿Me permiten preguntar cómo es que están todos aquí cuando hace solo novecientos cincuenta y cinco minutos atrás se habían quedado dormidos por el canto de la sirena?

William sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ahh, ¡veo que tienes curiosidad! ¡Aquí lo tienes! —Se sacó algo de la oreja. Era un tapón con unas iniciales inscritas.

—Para contrarrestar un ataque tan básico hace falta una protección del mismo nivel —dijo con dramatismo—. El sonido se escucha bien. Mi glorioso invento "Hombre Oreja"

Tres lo miró a Abel, quién se había acercado a Esther y que ahora disfrutaba de la preocupación de la joven que trataba de secarle el cabello con un pañuelo.

—Él usó eso, mientras que a nosotros nos inyectó con una formula sospechosa de su propia invención. —Abel se quejó, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento. Esther tampoco se veía exactamente contenta y apresuró el proceso de secado con el pañuelo. Tenía que estirarse bastante para llegar a la cabeza de Abel. Eventualmente se dio por vencida, escurrió el pañuelo y observó a William reírse mientras que hacía girar el brazo de Tres nuevamente.

—¿Esos tapones son la última invención de la que estabas hablando? —Abel interrogó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo podrían ser estos tapones? —William dijo y revoleó los ojos— No estoy aquí para nadar ni compartir en submarinismo como Tres, ¿o sí?

Abel hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la parte de la cubierta en donde Tres se encontraba. Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, una mano lo agarró de la nada y lo jaló para que nuevamente cayera al océano.

Tres inmediatamente se movió para seguirlo pero William se apareció a su lado, viéndose completamente serio.

—No —le ordenó—, sabes que con tu estado actual no puedes funcionar en ese ambiente. Quizás si hubieses cuidado un poco mejor de ti mismo ahora Abel no tendría que combatir solo, ¿mm?

Tres no dijo nada, tratando de divisar lo que sucedía en el mar.

—¡Abel! —Esther gritó y se inclinó hacia el borde para ver. El silencio la aborrecía.

—¿P...por cuánto tiempo puede Abel contener la respiración? —Susurró después de que pasaran minutos sin señal del cura.

Tres abrió la boca para contestar pero el barco se meció de repente y Esther perdió el balance. William la atrapó por la cintura sin dificultad.

—Por favor, disculpe mis modales —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—, parece que la hora ha llegado...

Apuntó con su bastón.

—Miren adelante, Esther, Tres, este es el resultado de de la investigación de William Walter Wordsworth, nombre clave "Profesor"

La mandíbula de Esther cayó hasta el suelo cuando una figura de tamaño masivo emergió de las aguas del océano. Era alguna clase de robot blanco descomunal.

—Les presento el androide pesado para combates marítimos, ¡Poseidón WWW! —William gritó sobre el rugido del robot y el océano.

Esther quedó atónita para cuando el robot se las manejó para pararse erguido por mas o menos diez segundos y luego ser derribado por el poder del océano, su cuerpo metálico gruñó ante el esfuerzo.

—Oh, vaya... —William exclamó— ¡Mi Poseidón!

—¡Miren! —Esther apuntó hacia la cabeza de Poseidón. Allí, despaturrado, se encontraba Abel. Incluso desde donde estaban pudieron oír al sacerdote gimiendo— ¿Qué... qué sucedió?

La sirena había terminado atrapada en la mano del robot, se veía igual de desaliñada y confundida.

—¡Lo importante no es el "qué"! —William echó humo por las orejas— Construí este invento con todo mi amor, ¡como si fuera mi hijo más preciado! ¿Esto ocurrió porque se le metió el pez cuando yo esperaba el momento oportuno? ¿¡Otro error en mis cálculos!?

Esther puso una cara ante las palabras de William aunque Tres no supiera qué representaban.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Esther levantó la mirada al cielo para ver un dirigible enorme que tenía el sello del vaticano, una voz provino de este.

—He venido a recogerlos. —La voz anunció.

—¡La Dama de Hierro II! —Exclamó William, aparentemente ya se había olvidado del fracaso de su invención— ¡Kate!

Tres observó brevemente la fascinación que Esther demostraba para después regresar su atención al dirigible.

—Estoy aquí por petición de Lady Caterina. —Kate les informó.

Abel esbozó una sonrisa dientuda.

—Que oportuna, ¡recién acabamos de cumplir nuestro trabajo! —Abel gritó— ¿Lady Caterina se encuentra bien?

—Sí, así es. Los está esperando en Roma ¿pero qué es eso?

William inmediatamente comenzó a promocionar al Poseidón WWW pero Kate lo interrumpió.

—Rechazo su oferta. —Dijo cortante.

William pareció decepcionado por un momento pero luego avistó a la sirena.

—Oh, casi me olvido de usted —dijo—. Ahora, Señorita Sirena, lo que le dijo a Tres...

Esther desvió la atención otra vez al zepelín. Su corazón palpitaba como loco. Su viaje por fin había terminado.

—¡Oh! —Kate vociferó— Usted debe ser la Hermana Esther. Viajar con curas tan inservibles debe ser agotador. —La imagen parpadeante de una mujer apareció en la entrada del dirigible por la cual descendió una escalera. Esther pestañeó varias veces.

—Oye, ¿¡inservibles!? —Abel protestó cuando finalmente se puso de pie y agarró la escalera— ¿¡Y eso qué se supone que signifique!?

—Espero que eso no me incluya a mí también... —Musitó William.

Tres no dijo nada mientras que Esther tomo una paso hacia delante, tenía los ojos fijos en la figura translúcida.

—¡Bienvenida al Vaticano! —La dama de aspecto amable dijo con un tono lleno de calidez.

Con una sonrisa, Esther tomó la mano que Abel le había ofrecido y permitió que la sostuviera cerca.

Tal vez finalmente conseguiría algunas respuestas sobre los miembros de AX y sus enemigos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Nota de Traductora: Menciono ahora que en una parte de este capítulo hay una fecha **(1)**. Hace mucho que no veía Trinity Blood por lo que no me acuerdo en qué años toma lugar el manga/anime. O tal vez sea una error de traducción así que me resultó un poco raro ¡Pido disculpas por si las dudas!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: ¡Hola otra vez! ¡Un agradecimiento para todos los que comentaron - The Giant Daifuku, LanthurtheMarlfox, Shi-P-Dream y BlazingMidnightRain! Este es mi primer capítulo así que espero que todo vaya bien. Es un poco corto pero esto llevará a algo, ¡lo prometo! ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Las cosas definitivamente se habían calmado desde que Esther llegó al Vaticano. De hecho, probablemente era mejor decir que "todo se había paralizado". Fue aceptada en AX y actualmente estaba llevando a cabo un entrenamiento y procesando papelerío antes de que pudiera convertirse en una agente oficial. Mientras tanto, se concentró en lo que la había traído aquí en primer lugar; la necesidad de respuestas.<p>

Esther se sintió culpable mientras pasaba de página a página en la sección de archivos de la gigantesca biblioteca del vaticano, estaba tratando de saber más cosas sobre Abel. Con Tres no le molestaba tanto, simplemente porque él era tan apático cuando concernía al asunto de sus orígenes. En cuanto a Abel, Esther tenía la corazonada de que él estaba escondiendo algo y claramente creía que era mejor que lo supieran la menor cantidad de personas posibles.

Pero no había casi nada sobre él. Era increíblemente frustrante el tener que revisar extensivas pilas de archivos que no explicaban prácticamente nada. Después de una hora, pasó a buscar información sobre Tres. Cuando otra media hora transcurrió, Esther se reclinó en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"_Abel tenía razón, no hay nada aquí. Estos archivos son solo de hace cinco años... cuando Abel y Tres se conocieron por primera vez ¿Han estado trabajando en AX desde su comienzo? Mmm..._"

No habían récords de los miembros de AX disponibles por razones de seguridad, lo que la decepcionó. Su anhelo por saber la verdad no era suficiente excusa para que robara los archivos con descaro.

"_Pero la gente debería ser capaz de acceder a sus propios récords, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez pueda convencer a Tres que saque el suyo. Las chances de que Abel haga lo mismo son bastantes escasas y no creo que podría soportar su expresión de tristeza si se lo llegara a mencionar._" Pensó y suspiró.

Comenzó a buscar en la última tanda de papeles. Uno le llamó la atención, tenía el título de "Aprobación de Transferencia de HC-IIIX". Esther lo revisó.

_"Por la presente, toda referencia a HC-IIIX será cambiada a 'androide'" ... ¿Y eso qué significa? _

Esther se desconcertó ante aquel pedazo de nueva información y rápidamente lo volvió a colocar en una nítida pila y lo guardó. Le temblaban las manos ¿Habían estado en lo cierto e información había sido retenida?

—¿Eso significa que nos están mintiendo sobre otras cosas también...? —Esther pensó en alto y salió disparada del la sección de los archivos para regresar a su cuarto.

El entrenamiento estaba yendo bien, no tardaría mucho en ser encomendada misiones, aunque por supuesto que serían insignificantes al principio para ayudarla adquirir experiencia. Le habían dicho que eventualmente sería agrupada con otras personas y ella esperaba a que fueran Abel y Tres. Siempre que no estaba entrenando, revisaba documentos mientras pretendía que estudiaba. Y cuando no estaba haciendo eso, o deambulaba sin rumbo fijo o se quedaba en su cuarto. Después de toda la acción y aventura que pasó en camino al vaticano, las cosas se habían calmado tanto que aburría. Apenas había visto a Abel desde que llegaron y Tres solo parecía materializarse para avisarle que estaba violando alguna regla y para que justo después lo llamaran para alguna misión.

Esther suspiró pesadamente y se dio vuelta en la cama. Se estaba lamentando un poco. El entrenamiento era la mejor actividad del día; la mantenía ocupada y le presentaba un desafío. Según sus profesores, le estaba yendo increíblemente bien. Con excepción de tiro al blanco, aunque no estaba exactamente acostumbrada a tener que dispararle a algo.

De repente se levantó para quedar sentada en la cama.

—¡Pues, claro! —Exclamó emocionada.

Tres había dicho que la ayudaría con su puntería cuando pudiera, si no es que tuviera algo que hacer.

—Mañana, ¡le preguntaré mañana!

Se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidió irse a dormir para así levantarse temprano e irlo a buscar. Satisfecha con saber que el día siguiente sucedería algo diferente a comparación de la rutina que se estaba asentando, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y se cubrió con las sábanas.

* * *

><p>Lo encontró en su cuarto. Esther le pidió indicaciones a una monjita muy amable y un tanto nerviosa con la que se había topado cuando la pelirroja salió de su cuarto el día siguiente.<p>

—Hola, Esther. —Su voz tenía su tono usual. Se veía indiferente, algo que siempre irritó a Esther, pero esta no hizo ningún comentario.

—Hola, Tres ¿Recuerdas haber dicho que me ayudarías a mejorar mi puntería cuando estuvieses libre? —Le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Afirmativo.

—Bueno, ¿hoy tienes tiempo? Me gustaría mucho practicar.

Tres se le acercó.

—Hoy no hay misiones programadas. La puedo asistir.

Esther esbozó una sonrisa y dio pequeños saltitos.

—¿¡En serio!? Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡me estaba volviendo loca en este lugar!

Tres pestañeó.

—¿Cómo puede esta locación inducir locura? —Inquirió mientras Esther se encaminaba al cuarto de tiro.

La monja dejó escapar un suspiro.

"_Bueno, además de porque todos aquí están un poco locos..._"

—Me estaba sintiendo un poco sola porque no te veía a ti ni Abel. Ustedes dos son las únicas personas a las que conozco en este lugar y siento como si me hubiesen descartado una vez que llegamos. Ha sido difícil adaptarse a esta vida estando sola. —Le explicó.

—¿Por lo tanto su soledad está induciendo locura?

—Tres, ¡no estoy loca! ¡Es una forma de decir!

Tres procesó la información.

—Afirmativo. Relacionada con frases como "poner loco" por el que el confinamiento induce inestabilidad mental. Comprendo.

Esther no dijo nada.

"_No, no lo entiendes. Pero no me voy a poner a discutir._" Se quejó mentalmente.

—En fin, el punto es que estoy contenta de no haber sido olvidada ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo y se comenzó a dirigir a la zona de tiro. Tres le siguió el paso con facilidad.

—A menos que la información sea borrada o corrompida, no olvido nada. —Le contó.

—No importa si no has sido olvidada si nadie te habla. Me recuerdas pero no buscaste mi compañía exactamente. —Le trató de explicar a pesar de saber que era en vano.

—No busco la compañía de nadie a menos que me lo ordenen.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —De repente, la práctica ya estaba comenzando a parecer menos divertida de lo que originalmente había pensado.

* * *

><p>Y resultó ser que tenía razón. Tres le había dado instrucciones y Esther intentó de seguirlas tanto como pudo. Él constantemente le daba actualizaciones de su puntería, la cual iba mejorando de a poco, aunque el robot la comparaba con la data de Abel, lo cual la hacía ver patética. Abel era mucho más proficiente con las armas de fuego que lo que Esther había creído.<p>

Eventualmente, cuando pudo sentir el sudor congregándose en sus sienes, sus brazos pesados y temblando por el agotamiento de haber estado practicando por unas horas, dejó el arma y cayó rendida sobre una silla que estaba cerca.

—Tres, ya no puedo seguir. Siento que me voy a desmayar. —Esther se sobó los brazos, esperando que se recuperaran.

—El padre Nightroad puede combatir con armas de fuego por...

—¡No me interesa! ¡No soy Abel, Tres! No soy un tipo que ha sido entrenado en AX por años, ¿¡está bien!? —Le contestó con el seño fruncido.

—Sé que no es el padre Nightroad. El padre Nightroad tiene ciento noventa y un centímetros de altura y aproximadamente setenta y tres kilogramos. Usted...

—Tres, ¡no necesito saber eso! —lo interrumpió con las mejillas coloradas— No es educado anunciar el peso de una dama.

—Tan solo estaba demostrando las diferencias entre sus estadísticas y las del padre Nightroad.

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Tres, creo que sé que Abel es más alto y pesado que yo. Uso estas cosas que se llaman ojos. —Le dijo. Debería haber confiado en esa corazonada el momento que posó sus ojos sobre Tres esa mañana. Esther decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Olvidemos todo esto ¿Te gustaría dar una caminata conmigo por el lugar? ¡Mis brazos hicieron ejercicio pero mis piernas no! —Intentó sonar alegre.

Tres se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hoy no tengo deberes a los que atender.

Eso aparentemente significaba un "claro". Tres abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para Esther. Ella lo miró raro pero igual salió.

El lugar que había mencionado fue un corredor que pasaba por unos jardines que estaban cerca de las afueras del vaticano. Lo había descubierto en los primeros días mientras exploraba, ya que el tour que le habían dado no había no había cubierto mucho de los caminos exteriores además de los que conectaban a otros edificios a los que tendría que ir. Este tenía una gran cantidad de flora y arbustos bien esculpidos que lo rodeaban y a Esther le gustaba ir ahí para meditar sobre su situación.

Decidió hacerle algunas preguntas, en parte para conversar pero en su mayoría para saber más sobre él, lo que potencialmente podría ayudar en su investigación decadente.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No tengo un cumpleaños.

Esther suspiró.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces cuando fuiste creado?

—3036 **(1).**

Ella pestañeó con sorpresa.

—Wow, entonces tienes veinticuatro años. Eso me hace sentir un poco pequeña.

Tres no dijo nada.

—Porque tengo quince y eso, ya que preguntaste. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—No he preguntado.

Esther suspiró. Sentía que la mitad del tiempo que compartía con Tres consistía de una pregunta y luego un suspiro por su respuesta.

—¿Estabas siendo caballeroso al no preguntarle la edad a una dama o solamente descortés? —Preguntó, aunque lo hizo de jugando.

—No estaba siendo caballeroso ni descortés; no había una razón para preguntar.

La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¿No quieres aprender nada sobre tus compañeros de equipo?

Tres la miró y su expresión permaneció igual que siempre ante desesperanza de Esther.

—No hay necesidad, todo lo que necesito son las órdenes de mi ama. Toda la data pertinente sobre mis compañeros de equipo se me será dada cuando sea requerido.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que tus amos tienen razón en todo? —Lo puso a prueba, escudriñando a Tres con sumo cuidado.

Su expresión no delató nada, pero él sí se paró de mover. Esther también se detuvo, esperando por una respuesta.

—No importa si mis amos tienen razón o no —declaró—, soy su propiedad y debo seguir sus órdenes.

Esther se comenzó a alterar y a sentir molesta.

—¿Cómo puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y solo seguir órdenes? ¿Qué tal si te dan instrucciones con las que no estás de acuerdo?

—No hay nada con lo que no esté de acuerdo. No tengo "opiniones".

La chica se le plantó adelante y le imploró.

—Debes de tener alguna opinión ¿Qué tal esto? —Dijo y rodeó a Tres con sus brazos, apretando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el del robot.

—Está intentando refrenarme, Esther. —Pudo sentir las vibraciones de su pecho al hablar con su profunda voz.

—No, te estoy _abrazando_, Tres.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importas, ¡incluso si tú no te importas! ¡Quiero saber todo sobre ti, quién eres, si es que el vaticano te está mintiendo o no!

—Eso es innecesario.

Se sintió tonta por todo.

—Lo siento. —Musitó y salió corriendo.

"_Entonces, supongo que realmente estoy sola después de todo._"

* * *

><p>Tres siguió a Esther con la mirada. Un error interno ocurrió y tuvo la sensación de que no había seguido órdenes correctamente ¿Pero qué órdenes se le había dado con respecto a Esther y no hacerla enojar?<p>

Tres no la siguió y en vez regresó a su recámara en donde podría correr un escaneo interno para verificar que todo estuviese funcionando como era debido.

A pesar de que sus palabras habían insinuado rebelarse contra el vaticano, lo que usualmente la pondría bajo estricta vigilancia para asegurar de que no estuviese planeando una traición, Tres decidió contra archivar un informe.

¿Ese había sido otro error interno? Aunque si ese fuese el caso, Tres no intentó arreglarlo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron lentamente en Roma. A Esther no le gustaba para nada. Le pareció que se estaba poniendo paranoica por la mediocre cantidad de información que logró conseguir. A pesar de querer sabes más, no se animó a arriesgarse a ser atrapada y encerrada.<p>

Y Tres. Tres era un patán en la cabeza de Esther. Ella solo quería que entendiera pero su habilidad de absorber información parecía estar averiada. Se rehusaba a aceptar la excusa de que "él era un androide" para todo, especialmente después de leer aquel informe en los archivos y al también escuchar las dudas de Abel.

Se desplomó en la cama. Le habían dado un pequeño cuarto para quedarse mientras procesaban el papeleo durante su entrenamiento. Abel había hablando por ella con la mujer intimidante, Caterina. A fin de cuentas, Esther se sintió desconcertada. Se rió tontamente ante lo de estar "desconcertada" y se preguntó qué diría Tres de su situación.

—No mucho. —Dejó escapar un suspiro ¡Tenía que ponerle las manos encima a más información! Esther no quería quedar varada en su cuarto pensando; quería salir, hacer algo.

Pero había algo dentro de ella que no se rendía, con Dietrich o con descubrir algo sobre Abel o Tres. Incluso si no había visto a Abel, Tres estaba probando ser una lucha cada vez más difícil y Dietrich había sido descaradamente cruel para luego esfumarse.

"_No me voy a rendir. Pero... lo dejaré por un rato hasta que termine mi entrenamiento._" Decidió.

—Solo por un tiempo...


	6. Capítulo 6

Nota de Traductora: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la maravillosa historia de Cat Alex. Que tan poca gente pasa por esta sección T-T, me parece que la mayoría de los views son accidentales o algo, pero bueno, espero que esté equivocada y que en un futuro más personas encuentren la historia ¡No se pierde la esperanza!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: Siento por lo del descanso pero me había agarrado un gran bloque creativo el cual ha comenzado a desaparecer, gracias a Dios. Aunque por ahora, hasta que las cosas se organicen un poco, voy a estar actualizando una vez cada dos semanas, en vez de semanalmente, para poder darme un poco más tiempo de trabajar en esto. Muchas gracias a Giant Daifuku, BlazingMidnightRain, Jen y InLuvWithMicky por sus comentarios ¡me alegran mucho! Siento que sea tan corto, pero los más largos están en camino ¡lo prometo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento de Esther concluyó después de tres semanas. Se sintió más segura de sí misma al pasar su instrucción con increíble facilidad. Sus profesores habían elogiado su dedicación, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa. Esther se sintió como si en verdad pudiera llevar a cabo misiones sin tener que depender de Abel o Tres. Se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de esconderse detrás de sus faldas mientras debía de haber estado fortaleciéndose. Ella se defendería a sí misma y a otros. Y eso la hacía sonreír con una intensidad que podría rivalizar a la del sol.<p>

—¡Soy útil! —fue lo que gritó cuando finalizaron su papeleo, lo que hizo que sus profesores se rieran.

—Hermana Esther, siempre fue útil. Incluso aún tiene mucho potencial que todavía no hemos visto. AX estará monitoreando su progreso con sumo interés.

Se sintió un poco menos entusiasmada por eso. Sonaba más como si estuvieran esperando a que diera un paso en falso o como si le estuvieran advirtiendo que se mantuviera a la raya. Aparentemente sabían que ella había conocido a Dietrich, lo que no había sido mencionado aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se aprovecharían. Específicamente tendrían un plan como "lo rastrearemos y luego la mandaremos", lo que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago a la pelirroja. Esther no estaba segura si debía estar contenta o entrar en pánico por tal situación.

Ahora tenía un registro de misiones, lo que significaba que estaba al tanto si otros compañeros de equipo estaban de misión o no. Durante la semana desde que se le había dado acceso a los registros, se enteró de que Abel casi siempre estaba afuera en el campo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los miembros de AX parecían pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo fuera del vaticano, un hombre llamado Hugue de Watteau no había regresado en casi dos años.

¿Ella haría los mismo, viajar alrededor del mundo y seguir las órdenes entregadas por Caterina Sforza? Había visto a Caterina en dos ocasiones y la mujer pareció ser fuerte y determinada y también tener cierto interés por Esther. Esther sintió que nunca podría alcanzar toda la voluntad y enfoque que Caterina irradiaba pero decidió que tal vez no quería ser una individua tan intensa. No, estaba más o menos contenta con lo que era. El problema era la escasez de respuestas y la reluctancia de los otros en ayudar.

Ahora que había concluido con su entrenamiento, podría comenzar con su investigación de nuevo pero la falta de apoyo era lo que la retenía. De solo pensarlo la deprimía.

—¡Hermana Esther! —Un sirviente del vaticano la alcanzó de un trote.

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Acaba de recibir una misión. Ha sido solicitada para que vaya a la oficina de comunicaciones para recibir instrucciones. —Explicó el sirviente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—¡P... por supuesto! ¡Gracias! —Chilló, tratando de recordar cómo llegar a la oficina de comunicaciones ¿Eso había sido parte del tour?

Todo lo que supo fue que después de que recibiera el informe de la misión, algo tenía que ser hecho.

Tenía que buscar a Tres.

* * *

><p>Tres estaba en su cuarto, en modo diagnóstico. Siempre se asegurada que estuviese funcionando por completo por si surgiera alguna misión repentina en la que se precisara su asistencia. Y últimamente, no parecía estar funcionando apropiadamente, aunque todo diagnóstico resultaba siendo negativo. Supuso que un humano diría que le "molestaba", pero ese no era el caso. Él simplemente deseaba verificar que pudiera llevar a cabo sus deberes eficientemente.<p>

Alguien tocó su puerta.

—Pase. —Dijo, queriendo saber quién era. Una cara pálida y pequeña con enormes ojos azules apareció antes de entrar por completo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué está aquí, Esther? —Preguntó Tres, poniéndose de pie. Desconectó los cables que estaban adheridos a su ser y se aproximó pero Esther dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosamente y este se detuvo.

—Estoy aquí para despedirme por un tiempo. —Dijo con una sonrisa sombría.

—¿A dónde se va?

—Oh, está a unos pueblos de distancia, a un distrito llamado Reisfal. Una de las parroquias pidió ayuda y me eligieron para que vaya ya que no tengo mucho para hacer aquí y tienen que poner a prueba mis habilidades en el campo. Aquí todo al que quiera ayudar se rehúsa, así que pensé que me iría mejor en algún otro lado por un tiempo.

Tres se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber cómo proseguir ¿No había nada más para decir?

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Creí que esto sucedería.

Finalmente se le acercó y lo miró a sus ojos marrones.

—Solo quería decir unas cosas antes de irme —finalmente admitió y cautelosamente extendió un brazo para tocar su suave rostro—. Entiendo que romper un patrón es difícil. Pero si es posible, quiero pedirte ayuda en algo.

Tres pestañeó varias veces; todo parte de una subrutina para permitirle encajar como humano. Aunque sabía que no tenía que pestañear en otros cinco segundos.

—¿Qué sería?

La expresión de la monja era sincera.

—Quisiera que me ayudaras a investigar sobre tu creación. Me gustaría saber cómo fuiste construido, por qué fuiste hecho como eres, sobre todo lo que pueda.

—No comprendo su propósito —comenzó a decir y notó como se arrugó el rostro de Esther—, pero no contradice ninguna otra orden. La ayudaré lo mejor que pueda.

Esther sonrió de oreja a oreja, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Tres y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo con una voz amortiguada por su pecho.

Tres buscó por una respuesta apropiada.

—De nada.

Esther inmediatamente levantó la mirada para verlo.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Tres consideró la pregunta.

—Era la respuesta más apropiada. No quería que nuestra conversación tuviera los mismos resultados que la previa.

Esther quedó con la boca abierta pero no dijo nada. En vez de hacer eso, volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de la máquina. Tres levantó los brazos con lentitud y los colocó en la espalda de la joven para reciprocar el abrazo. Esther lo miró.

—¿Es una respuesta apropiada, no? —Ella dijo y él asintió con la cabeza. Esther cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Puedo sentirlo... te estás acercando. Lento pero seguro estás cambiando.

Tres no tenía una respuesta para sus palabras. Eventualmente, Esther lo soltó. Tres se percató de cuánto había aumentado su entusiasmo comparado con cuando había entrado en el cuarto por primera vez. La chica prácticamente danzó hasta la puerta y se volteó para brindarle un último saludo con la mano.

—Bueno, te veré pronto ¡Adiós, Tres!

—Adiós, Esther.

Él no le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

La falta de sonrisas y charla hizo que Tres notara que tan poco color tenía su cuarto, aunque no hizo planes para remediarlo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Nota de Traductora: Por si acaso, recordemos que la autora de _Becoming_ _Human_ es _Cat Alex_, ¡y yo tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de traducirla!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Por suerte este es un poco más largo que el último. Aún así me costó un poco escribir esto ya que me gusta tener bastantes capítulos de antemano para poder escribir con tiempo ¡Maldito bloqueo de autor! Sin embargo, ¡seguiré avanzando! Muchas gracias a BlazingMidnightRain, InLuvWithMicky, The Giant Daifuku y Shi-P-Dream! ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

><p>El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo. Le habían dado suficiente dinero como para tomar un tren hasta el distrito y luego caminaría hasta la parroquia que necesitaba ayuda. La sesión informativa había sido corta y le habían dado un mapa claramente marcado y un dispositivo de comunicación que ese inventor demente, William, había diseñado. También le habían entregado un par de pistolas y munición para que escondiera debajo de su hábito. Según la sesión informativa, a la parroquia solo le faltaba un poco de personal y en el distrito habían más enfermo de lo usual; nada por lo que preocuparse demasiado. No era la gran prueba pero Esther prefería ayudar a la gente a estar encerrada en el Vaticano todo el día.<p>

Todo lo que le preocupaba ahora mientras caminaba por la recta calle de tierra en dirección a la parroquia (ni loca tomaría un atajo por el bosque otra vez), era cómo sería la gente. Eso y estar por su propia cuenta. Extrañaba a Abel y a Tres, las charlas tontas, el tratar de provocar una reacción por parte de Tres, todas esas cosas estúpidas. A pesar de todo el terror por el que habían pasado, la sola idea de pasar el tiempo como trío haría que Esther se vuelva enseguida y que lo hiciera de nuevo sin cuestionar.

Tan solo le había tomado un poco menos de un día para llegar a la parroquia. La iglesia principal que ayudaba a los pueblos cercanos se encontraba en una aldea que consistía en un puñado de casas. Las puertas estaban abiertas, así que se adentró en la iglesia y le echó un vistazo sus alrededores.

—Eh, ¿hola? —Llamó en voz alta. Para su alivio, las velas estaban prendidas y la iglesia tenía una atmósfera cálida.

—Oh, ¡hola! —Un hombre apareció de uno de los cuartos en la otra punta de la iglesia— ¿Usted es la hermana Esther Blanchett?

Esther se le acercó al hombre con una sonrisa amigable.

—¡Así es! El Vaticano me envió para brindarles una mano. Por favor llámeme Esther... —Dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver mejor al cura. Este era alto y delgado y tenía una pelambre de cabello rubio. Esther estimó que estaba cerca de los treinta.

—Lo siento, soy el Padre James Somerville. Aunque Padre James está bien. Déjeme llevar sus cosas por usted y mostrarle en donde se estará quedando.

Esther le entregó su única pieza de equipaje con reluctancia, pensando en las municiones que había en esta. Sabía que era bueno estar preparada pero aquel lugar no parecía exactamente la central matusalén, especialmente estando relativamente cerca del Vaticano.

—Este es su cuarto. Es pequeño pero acogedor. —Dijo el padre James para luego colocar su maleta sobre la pequeña cama en la esquina.

—Está bien; es del mismo tamaño que mi cuarto en el Vaticano ¡y el doble de hospedable! —Le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el padre James se rió.

—Seguro que está exagerando —rió por lo bajo— ¿Tiene hambre?

Su estómago comenzó a rugir tan pronto terminó la oración.

—Lo tomaré como un "sí". Acaba de poner un poco de sopa sobre la estufa, será mejor que la controle. Vamos.

Así fue como comió un poco de sopa acompañada con pan y seguida por una tarta compartida entre los dos. Esther se retiró por la noche, comenzando a sentirse bien por la misión que se le había asignado. Incluso se atrevió a decir que llamarlo "misión" era un poco exagerado y se acurrucó en la cama, cansada del viaje.

Esther ayudó a los locales la mañana siguiente y se encontró con que eran extremadamente amigables, para su alivio. Aparentemente el lugar estaba libre de matusalenes, por lo que oía. Por primera vez, sus tareas no requerían que luchara por su vida.

De hecho, la "ayuda" parecía consistir en asistir a algunos aldeanos pobres que necesitaban cuidado y tareas por la iglesia. Otra monja iba a venir a acudir al Padre James permanentemente, ya que el cura anterior que había ayudado al padre se había ido de la iglesia para viajar alrededor del mundo y ayudar a aquellos con los que cruzara camino. Efectivamente, Esther era ese puente de una semana que estaría allí hasta que la nueva persona llegara, lo cual le iba bien a la pequeña monja.

Con una sonrisa, sacó una escoba y comenzó a barrer.

"_Justo como en los viejos tiempos._"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, una misión se le había sido encomendada a Tres. Tenía que investigar una aldea la cual declaraba que un mutante estaba asesinando a su gente. El Vaticano no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo pero le había ordenado a Tres que lo rastreara y lo aniquilara.<p>

La aldea estaba a casi una semana yendo a pie pero una de las flotas del Vaticano iba a pasar por allí así que Tres estaba a bordo, esperando bajar del barco cuando llegara el momento.

Tres observó el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos. Encontrar mutantes podía ser difícil ya que muchos de ellos tenían apariencia humana. La mayoría de los poderes de los mutantes eran de un origen psicológico, lo que lo hacía inmune a muchos de ellos. A diferencia de otros miembros de AX, él no cuestionaba sus órdenes cuando confrontaba mutantes con forma de humanos. Le decían que tenían que ser eliminados y él así lo hacía.

Dos minutos después le dieron la señal y se arrojó de la nave para caer como una roca en un claro que estaba a unos kilómetros de la aldea a la que había sido envidado. Aterrizó sin ningún rasguño e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la aldea.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que los aldeanos tenían miedo y se rehusaban a cooperar.

—¿Por qué pidieron la ayuda del Vaticano si no quieren hablar conmigo? —Le entonó al hombre corpulento al que la gente lo había dirigido, declarando que él era su líder. El hombre suspiró y le dio una probada a su pipa.

—Es así —dijo el hombre—, todos le temen al mutante. Están muertos de miedo. Se oculta durante el día y sale de noche, usando sus poderes para matarnos. Mi propio primo se enfermó no hace más de una semana y encontramos al mutante sobre él, usando sus poderes. Mi primo murió dos horas después.

—¿Sabe en dónde se oculta el mutante? —Tres preguntó pero el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez intentamos seguirlo pero es demasiado veloz. Solo puedo decirte que no puede estar demasiado lejos de la aldea ya que visita casi todas las noches y generalmente se escapa por la salida este, la que está por el auditorio de la aldea ¿Te parece suficiente?

Tres asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Afirmativo.

Se dirigió hacia donde el hombre le había indicado para ver que la aldea no estaba muy lejos de un río. Solo habían campos y un árbol que otro por aquí y allá. Decidió seguir el río, iniciando el modo de búsqueda.

Recorrió la orilla del río en silencio. Habían varias huellas, lo que indicaba que la gente lo visitaba a diario. Si era en busca de agua potable o para pescar , Tres no estaba seguro. Aunque a medida que avanzó por la orilla del río, las huellas se hicieron más escasas hasta que solo quedó un único rastro.

El camino se tornó empinado y rocas comenzaron a entorpecer el paso. Tres se detuvo eventualmente ante un afloramiento de rocas en donde la tierra formaba un pequeño peñasco de donde el río caía como una cascada. Oyó un sonido y se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando que la fuente de tal sonido se revelara. Una figura salió de una cueva pequeña, se acercó al peñasco y dejó escapar un grito.

Un chico de no más de once años, se encogió de miedo ante Tres. Sus ropajes estaban gastados aunque el niño se veía relativamente limpio. Tres dedujo que el chico utilizaba el río como su fuente de agua y para bañarse.

—Es el mutante. —Tres afirmó y desenfundó su arma para apuntarla hacia el niño.

El niño gimió, sus grandes ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por favor, señor ¡no me mate! ¡No he lastimado a nadie! ¡Tan solo intentaba ayudar! Y-yo curo a la gente. Ese es mi poder. Pero esas personas me echaron antes de que pudiera sanar a los enfermos, p-p-por lo que murieron ¡y ahora me culpan a mí! —El chico sollozó, estaba temblando.

Tres no pudo detectar el patrón de estrés que se hacía presente al mentir y apuntó sus armas al suelo.

—¿Declara que su poder es curativo? Pruébelo. —Le demandó Tres.

El chico logró dejar de llorar y se refregó los ojos. Escaneó con la mirada su pequeño campamento por un momento para luego levantar un cuchillo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al cortarse. Tres observó mientras el niño mantuvo su otra mano sobre la herida sangrante. Un leve brillo provino de su mano y la herida comenzó a cerrarse. En menos de dos minutos, había provocado y sanado la lesión. Tres no sabía qué hacer. Volvió a alzar sus armas.

—Fui enviado para asesinarlo. Los mutantes deben ser eliminados. —Declaró, provocando que el chico comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

—¡P-pero no hice nada malo! ¡No quiero morir!

Tres contempló al niño desarreglado y algo fue internamente desencadenado.

_Niño. Vulnerable. Proteger_.

No supo de donde vinieron las repentinas instrucciones pero hicieron que bajara sus pistolas un poco ¿Esas cosas se les habían sido programadas en su sistema? ¿Desde cuándo? No podía recordarlo. Si habían sido programadas ¿entonces por qué habría recibido la orden de ejecutar a un niño si sus amos estaban al tanto de su programación?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tres no supo qué hacer. Sus órdenes eran contradictorias. Las pistolas temblaron en sus manos y el niño se encogió de miedo, retrocediendo hacia el afloramiento de rocas.

—¡Por favor, señor, por favor! —Le rogó y Tres se encontró enfundando sus armas.

—Debe irse y nunca regresar. Sus habilidades no deben ser utilizadas incluso si son para ayudar a alguien; será perseguido si lo hace. Si no coopera, me veré obligado a eliminarlo por medidas de seguridad.

El muchacho comenzó a llorar.

—¡Gracias, señor! ¡Muchas gracias! No los usaré nunca más, ¡lo prometo! Me esconderé y me iré lejos.

El chico salió corriendo, Tres lo vio desaparecer en la noche. No podía comprender cómo había permitido que tal acción ocurriera sin recibir ningún informe de error ¿Eso significaba que había cumplido su misión? ¿Qué misión había sido esa?

Se comunicó con la hermana Kate.

—Misión cumplida.

—¿En una noche? Impresionante. Regrese a Roma de inmediato.

—Afirmativo.

La comunicación se terminó y Tres se puso en marcha a Roma, inafectado por la larga caminata que le esperaría. Utilizaría el tiempo para procesar los eventos más recientes y para averiguar lo que significaban.

* * *

><p>Aquellos últimos días habían sido tranquilos. Esther realmente estaba disfrutando su primer misión en el campo. Le vendría de maravilla si todas las misiones terminaban siendo como aquella. Estar allí le recordaban todos los tiempo felices que había pasado con la obispo Laura en Istvan.<p>

Era una comunidad unida y la iglesia parecía funcionar más como una municipalidad que un santuario religioso, lo que no le molestaba para nada a Esther. El padre James pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con su congregación, arreglando cercas o ayudando a los enfermos. Esther presenció cuanto lo adoraban los locales, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco celosa. Deseaba que tuviera una comunidad como aquella a la que pudiera regresar.

"_Tienes a Abel y a Tres._" Una vocecita susurró en su cabeza. Sí, tal vez tenía razón. Pero ser parte de un trío era una cosa, y juntarse y verse como uno era otra completamente diferente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y guardó en su bolso un hábito de repuesto recién lavado. Le entristecía un poco que fuera su último día; le había tomado cariño a la gente del lugar. Tal vez ese podría ser un lugar al cual recurrir cuando se sintiera sola en el vaticano.

"_¿Cuál es la política de días hábiles? ¿Nos dan vacaciones?_" Se preguntó.

—¡Hermana Blanchett! —Un grupo de adolecentes irrumpieron en la iglesia, les faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué sucede? —Les preguntó, rápidamente acercándoseles ¿Alguno estaba herido? Era típico; justo cuando estaba empacando para irse, alguien tenía que salir herido.

—¡M-matusalenes! —Uno exclamó, haciendo que Esther abriera los ojos como platos.

—¿En dónde?

—¡E-en los campos! Estábamos corriendo cuando John se topó con una trampilla. Nos llevó a un puñado de matusalenes. No nos pudieron seguir porque a-aún era de día p-pero ahora sabemos que están ahí... ¡dijeron que iban a venir a asesinarnos y el sol ya casi se pone!

Esther inhaló en un intento de calmarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo, asumiendo el mando—, reúnan a todo el mundo y tráiganlos aquí de inmediato ¡A todos!

Todos los del grupo asintieron con la cabeza para luego separarse. Esther corrió hasta la torre de la campana y comenzó a hacerla sonar antes de decidir cómo iba a resguardar a toda la gente.

—¡Oh! —Sacó su dispositivo de comunicación ¿Quizás podía pedir refuerzos?

—¿Hola? Esta es la hermana Esther Blanchett pidiendo refuerzos. —Dijo y el comunicador emitió un sonido.

—Hermana Blanchett, reporte. —Respondió una voz del otro lado del recibidor.

—B-Bueno, tengo un pequeño problema. Un grupo de matusalenes fueron descubiertos cerca del lugar y ahora van a venir para matarnos. Necesito refuerzos. Esta gente no está preparada para luchar contra una pandilla de matusalenes entera. —Dijo atropellada. Nunca había tratado con los canales oficiales y no podía recordar que su entrenamiento cubriera algo así.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer ¿Se ha preparado mientras tanto?

—Sí, voy a resguardar a la gente dentro de la iglesia para ganar tiempo y así poder ver que es lo que los matusalenes planean hacer. —Le contestó.

—Muy bien. Pronto no contactaremos con usted. —Y luego se cortó la línea.

Esther no se sintió particularmente aliviada por la conversación ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar? Decidió que sería mejor ponerse ocupada con las preparaciones que entrar en pánico así que se dirigió hacia la trampilla en el suelo que daba a un sótano espacioso que servía para emergencias justo como aquella.

El sonido de las puertas de la iglesia hizo que se sobresaltara y levantó la mirada. La gente estaba entrando, se veían asustados. El padre James se escurrió de entre ellos y se acercó a Esther.

—¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? —Preguntó en voz baja por lo que Esther asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo que mientan sobre algo así. Estaban absolutamente aterrados. —Le contestó y el padre James se pasó una mano por la cabellera.

—No puedo creer que nuestra parroquia esté siendo amenazada ¿Está entrenada para lidiar con este tipo de cosas?

—Sí. Para serle honesta, ahora mismo llevo un par de pistolas encima. A AX no les gusta enviar a sus agentes desarmados justamente por esta razón.

El padre James se vio un poco atónito.

—Bueno... comencemos la reunión —el cura dirigió su atención hacia la congregación—, todos parecen estar presentes.

Esther tragó saliva y se paró en frente del altar.

—Hola, siento todo esto. Para los que no están al tanto, pude que recibamos una visita de unos matusalenes. —Tan pronto lo dijo, fue interrumpida por un estallido de voces.

—¡Por favor, todo el mundo! —el padre James intervino y la charla se apaciguó—, oigan lo que la hermana Esther tiene para decir - ella tiene experiencia lidiando con este tipo de situaciones.

"_Pero no sola._" La joven pensó con nerviosismo.

—¿Alguien tiene experiencia combatiendo? —Preguntó. Todos los aldeanos quedaron en silencio. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Está bien, no es problema. —Les mintió, tratando de sonar positiva a pesar de la sensación horrible que sintió en el estómago.

—Ya, lo que haremos es reforzar la iglesia y traer suministros al sótano. Es lo suficientemente grande como para que entre toda la aldea, los refugios subterráneos suelen ser un problema básico de las iglesias. —Soltó una risa patética la cual no fue replicada por nadie.

—Ajém, en fin, así que tenemos más o menos una hora hasta que el sol se ponga. Agarren los suministros básicos, agua y comida deberían de ser suficiente, y pónganlo en el sótano. Quiero que todos los que tengan fuerza ayuden a bloquear las puertas y ventanas. Cuando el sol desaparezca del horizonte, me voy a ir a la torre de la campana para mantener un ojo en los matusalenes. He llamado refuerzos así que, con suerte, seremos auxiliados antes de que suceda algo ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?

Nadie protestó y el padre James tomó un paso hacia delante.

—Gracias a todos. Su cooperación es la clave para el éxito. Por favor regresen en quince minutos, cuanto más rápido empecemos a reforzar el lugar, será mejor para nosotros al final.

Los aldeanos asintieron en acuerdo y desaparecieron. Los niños se quedaron atrás y fueron llevados al sótano en donde el padre James comenzó a encender las luces. Algunos de los hombres también se quedaron, dejando que sus parejas fueran a juntar suministros mientras ellos se aseguraban de bloquear las puertas y ventanas con los bancos de la iglesia y con maderas.

Esther ayudó pero su mente ya estaba ocupada con lo que iba a hacer una vez que anocheciera.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Tres regresó al vaticano justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Según el itinerario de las misiones, Esther ya tendría que haber vuelto ese mismo día. Vio a un oficial estacionado en la entrada que se veía agitado.<p>

—¿Cuándo debo reportarme? —Tres le preguntó pero el oficial negó con la cabeza.

—Todas las sesiones informativas han sido reprogramadas. El distrito de Reisfal está bajo ataque. Aparentemente alguien descubrió un escondite matusalén de una de sus pandillas y ahora van a invadir. Tiene que quedarse aquí hasta que Lady Caterina decida qué hacer. Luego será llamado para dar su informe. —El oficial le dijo mientras trataba de sonar tan autoritario y oficial como era posible. Tres no le dio importancia.

"_El primer paso para convertirse en un verdadero hombre es proteger a la chica._"

Tres supo que sus órdenes eran conflictivas, pero no le costó para nada elegir.

De dio la media vuelta tan pronto lo había oído y se fue a pesar de las protestas del oficial.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nota de Traductora**: ¡Por fin un follow/fav! Muchas, muchas gracias, yo ya andaba pensando que nadie lo leía... Bueno, hoy estoy contenta, así que aquí traigo el capítulo 8 de _Becoming Human_, que por supuesto fue escrito por la brillante _Cat Alex_ ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>: Advertencia por violencia y lenguaje ¡Es hora de la acción!

* * *

><p>Esther no podía creer la situación en la que había terminado. De toda la aldea, ¿<em>ella<em> era la que tenía más experiencia en combate? Le parecía una completa locura. La semana había sido tan pacífica.

Y ahora estaba sentada en el campanario, la única parte descubierta de la iglesia. Había bloqueado la trampilla debajo suyo, había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer para mantenerse relativamente segura. Esther miró hacia abajo, tratando de ver a los matusalenes pero estaba bastante oscuro y ella se encontraba alto. Lo mejor que pudo detectar fueron sus voces mientras abucheaban y tranquilamente exploraban las casas.

Esther tragó saliva. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaban y asegurarse de que no se acercaran a la iglesia. El momento en que sospechasen que todos se encontraban en la iglesia, sería el momento en que le haría la guerra a los matusalenes.

Tomó una decisión. Con cautela, comenzó a descender del campanario, dándole las gracias a su suerte de que no era demasiado alto. Esther procuraba de no emitir ningún sonido; todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran calculados.

—¿Se han escapado los cobardes? —Escupió con veneno uno de los matusalenes, lo que hizo que Esther se congelara en el lugar. La voz aún estaba a cierta distancia pero lo preocupó el haber podido escuchar sus palabras claramente. Se deslizó el último metro y aterrizó en el tejado por donde se agachó y gateó para espiar por el borde. El área en frente de la iglesia la cual era usualmente utilizada por el mercado semanal ahora se encontraba desierta. Esther miró a la izquierda, y el corazón le martilló en el pecho al ver a la pandilla de matusalenes en la calle. Dos estaban pateando una puerta mientras que el resto se veían molestos o aburridos. Eran quince en total.

"_¿¡Quince!? Nunca he matado ni a un matusalén, menos a quince. Espero que lleguen los refuerzos, aunque nunca se volvieron a comunicar..._"

En ese momento se sintió como si nunca hubiese extrañado tanto a Abel y a Tres. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta cuánto la habían protegido durante sus viajes, ahora se sentía completamente expuesta. No tenía a nadie que le cubriera la espalda o que le diera algún consejo de cómo manejar la situación. Su entrenamiento nunca había consistido de números tan grandes de enemigos así que ahora estaba dependiendo por completo de su instinto.

—Aquí tampoco hay nada. Puede que tengas razón, Lan, creo que se rajaron. Una lástima, tenía ganas de un poco de violencia. Estoy harto de estar encerrado en ese maldito hoyo. Creerías que ya habríamos recibido órdenes. —El hombre alto y de cabellera dorada se quejó, lamiéndose los dientes y apretándolos con fuerza. La mujer que Esther divisó al lado del hombre se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, no seas maricón, John. Tan solo hemos estado ahí por unas semanas. Por la forma que te comportas, haces parecer que hemos pasado meses allí.

Esther chequeó sus pistolas en silencio mientras aguardaba. Eran semi-automáticas y se le habían sido dados seis tambores llenos de balas de plata para recargarlas así que tenía bastante munición. Las desenfundó dejando escapar un leve suspiro. No importaba mucho si no tenía confianza en su habilidad para derrotar a alguien. El último matusalén con el que se encontró había recibido los proyectiles con gusto, como si su piel hubiese sido a prueba de balas. Rezó por que el suceso hubiese sido una casualidad o que simplemente había estado bien preparado porque nadie había mencionado que era algo común.

Tenía pocas opciones. Necesitaba acercarse para que sus tiros fueran efectivos, tal vez podría derribar a uno o dos antes de que los demás supieran lo que estaba pasando.

"_No tengo muchas opciones._"

—No pueden haberse ido tan rápido. No hay ninguna marca que indique que hubo un éxodo de la aldea. Se están ocultando. Incendien las casas.

Esther hizo una mueca ¿Había manera de ganar tiempo? Se movió hacia atrás y espió por la esquina del tejado para ver que tan alto estaba. No podía dejar que la aldea quedara hecha cenizas.

"_Mm... probablemente me podría bajar desde aquí si tengo cuidado. Está un poco alto pero no es nada comparado con saltar desde la basílica del vaticano._"

La caída era de más o menos tres metros y medio.

"_Tres metros y medio. Eso es... menos que dos Abeles puestos uno arriba del otro._" Por alguna razón, el pensamiento no la reconfortó. Ahora Abel estaba esperando abajo, listo para atraparla...

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las piernas por la pared de la iglesia y a descender lentamente. En el momento en que bajó demasiado como para poder volver a subirse al tejado, se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Colgó de ahí, incapaz de decidir si debía mirar abajo o no. El pánico le ganó y bajó la mirada al suelo. Se veía mucho más alto que dos Abeles.

El impulso de gritar se apoderó de ella, pero se retuvo, enfocándose en aterrizar de pie lo más silenciosamente posible.

"_Una, dos..._"

Se soltó y golpeó el suelo, rodando para chocar contra la pared de la casa de al lado.

—¿Oyeron eso? —Una de los matusalenes dijo de repente y Esther maldijo mentalmente. Se puso de pie con torpeza, notando la molestia en su brazo, y rodeó la parte trasera de la casa.

—Estás imaginando cosas, Fiona. —Dijo el que se llamaba John.

—¡No es cierto! —Le siseó y Esther oyó pasos aproximándose, por lo que buscó con un poco de pánico una de sus pistolas.

—¿Ves? No hay nada. —John sonó petulante. Esther supuso que estaban inspeccionando sus alrededores así que se agachó y rápidamente se dirigió al siguiente edificio para poder verlos de espalda. La adrenalina estaba fluyendo por su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Inhaló profundamente y espió por la esquina de una de las casas.

—Hola, linda.

Esther pegó una alarido. Uno de los matusalenes estaba parado justo en frente de ella y le sonreía con superioridad. En lo que no había contado era en la pistola que la monja tenía en la mano, la cual disparó a quemarropa y lo mató al instante.

—¡Thomas!

Avanzaron hacia su dirección y ella salió corriendo. No podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo. Uno la agarró del velo, la jaló hacia atrás y la arrojó al suelo.

—Eso no fue para nada lindo, perra. Thomas era un tipo divertido. —Había sido Fiona quién le sacó el velo y Esther rodó en el suelo, disparando otra vez. Solo le dio a Fiona en el estómago, provocando que gritara antes de que otro matusalén le sacara el arma de la mano de una patada.

La agarró a Esther del cuello y la levantó, sus pies quedaron colgando a unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Qué está haciendo una pequeña monja como tú con una pistola así?

Esther lo pateó en el estómago pero el matusalén solo se rió. Se distrajo lo suficiente como para soltarla demasiado tarde después de que sacara su otra pistola y le disparara en el rostro.

No había escapatoria, ahora estaba rodeada. Los trece matusalenes restantes la miraron maliciosamente mientras eran iluminados desde atrás por las cuatro casas en llamas.

—Me voy a divertir destripándote. —Fiona escupió con veneno y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

La mirada de seguridad absoluta en los ojos de Fiona hizo que Esther se diera cuenta de que estaba en una situación de la que no podría salir. Apenas había vivido lo suficiente como para ver su vida pasar frente sus ojos. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir todas esas respuestas que tanto deseaba...

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Aparentemente su cuerpo aún creía que tenía una oportunidad incluso cuando Esther estaba tratando de hacer la paz con el mundo.

—Aléjese de Esther. —Una voz comandó.

Tres estaba parado atrás de Fiona. Esther solo pudo describir a Tres como aterrador en ese entonces; sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo y sus armas estaban desenfundadas. Él no esperó a que le respondieran y comenzó a disparar.

Esther se encogió de miedo hasta que los disparos cesaron y sintió que Tres la agarró del brazo para alzarla del suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Esther? —Dijo Tres, escaneándola rápidamente con los ojos para después dispararle a otro matusalén atacante.

—N...no has dicho "reporte de daños." —Esther susurró con asombro.

—¿¡Se encuentra bien!? —Dijo en un tono más alto de lo usual.

—L...lo siento, solo tengo unos rasguños. He tenido mucha suerte.

—Afirmativo. Ahora yo lidiaré con la situación. Vaya a refugiarse a la iglesia y no salga hasta que la vaya a buscar. No se ponga en peligro más de lo necesario.

Esther pestañeó con sorpresa.

—¿Estás... tratando de protegerme?

El brillo en los ojos de Tres la dejó pasmada. Nunca lo había visto mirar... tan intensamente. No estaba segura si era simplemente porque la luz del incendio que los rodeaba había iluminado de otra forma su rostro normalmente inexpresivo, o no. Gentilmente la empujó en dirección a la iglesia y le dio la espalda, reanudando su ataque.

Esther se quedó parada detrás de él, dudando si debería obedecer a Tres o no. Se suponía que ella ahora era una miembro de AX hecha y derecha, no una civil que necesitaba esconderse hasta que la pelea terminara.

Levantó la pistola que le habían pateado y corrió, tomando refugio detrás de un muro. Aún quedaban cinco de los quince matusalenes. Tres estaba adelante, avanzaba como si fuese un tanque de guerra reforzado, vaciando sus pistolas contra los matusalenes evasivos. Esther asomó la cabeza y le disparó al matusalén más cercana, la cual estaba al costado haciendo algo con un barril. Esther tomó una bocanada de aire con asombro cuando el barril se prendió fuego y la matusalén gritó. Una de las balas de Esther le había dado al contenedor. La matusalén se retorció en el suelo, sus alaridos eran espeluznantes. Tres observó la escena y luego a Esther.

—¡Esther, regrese a la iglesia inmediatamente! —Le ordenó pero Esther se negó.

—¡Tres, ten cuidado! —Gritó.

Los matusalenes que quedaban comenzaron a rodear a Tres, arremetiendo a sus piernas. Tres se alejó de un salto, las cuchillas apenas lo habían rozado o simplemente rasguñado la placa de metal de sus zapatos. Esther salió de su escondite, con las pistolas listas para ser utilizadas. La matusalén a la que había prendido fuego también se había puesto de pie, pero Esther la derribó en un santiamén con solo dos disparos.

Esta esa _su_ misión y estaba determinada a demostrar lo que había aprendido. Los matusalenes no podían dividir su atención con Tres, quien ahora estaba avanzando otra vez, y Esther quien esquivaba los escombros que habían quedado esparcidos por el lugar. Se las había arreglado para tomar a otro matusalén desprevenido, al cual derribó con unos tiros a las piernas. Su puntería aún no era de lo mejor, ya que le había estado tratando de apuntar a la cabeza y le había terminando disparando en los muslos, pero todo lo que importaba en ese momento era el sobrevivir. También lo terminó de fulminar con algo de remordimiento, se le revolvió el estómago ante aquella vista pero se siguió acercando a los tres matusalenes que quedaban. Ahora se estaban manteniendo juntos.

—La chica es débil —dijo uno— ¡aniquílenla!

Antes de que Esther pudiera decidir si debía esconderse o atacar, unos brazos la rodearon y la tiraron hacia atrás. No se podía mover; era como estar envuelta por caños de metal.

—¡T...Tres! —Gritó pataleado.

—Ya ha hecho suficiente. —Él le dijo. Esther paró de resistirse ¿Estaba tratando de sonar... reconfortante? Removió uno de sus brazos para disparar unos tiros, obligando a los matusalenes dispersarse mientras que él la llevaba a la iglesia.

Él la soltó y se inclinó para estar a la misma altura que ella.

—Esther, no se suponía que su misión fuera tan difícil. Incluso oficiales de rangos altos considerarían compleja este tipo de situación. Me encargaré del resto. Usted necesita auxiliar a los civiles. —Él explicó. Su intento inicial había fallado. No estaba seguro del por qué sabía que diciéndoselo de esa manera la convencería con más eficacia pero eso podía ser repasado después.

—Está bien. —Esther cedió y se fue a la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Le habían dado la llave de la puerta trasera para que se pudiera meter si fuera necesario. Una vez adentro, se dirigió hacia el sótano. Cuando abrió la trampilla, fue recibida con los rostros atemorizados de los aldeanos.

—Todo está bien —les aseguró Esther—, soy solo yo. El problema con los matusalenes casi ha sido resuelto, otro miembro del vaticano vino para ayudar. Lo más preocupante ahora es que algunas de las casas se han incendiado y necesitamos apagar las llamas.

El padre James y otros hombres dieron un paso hacia delante.

—Vamos. —El padre James dijo y no tardó en agarrar un balde. Esther salió para afuera y Tres marchó hasta ella.

—Los objetivos han sido eliminados.

La joven suspiró con alivio.

—Gracias a Dios. Muchas gracias, Tres.

Era como si estuviese contemplando claramente lo que había sucedido por primera vez. Casi había muerto. Tragó saliva y trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Esther? Su complexión se ve más pálida de lo normal.

Esther negó con la cabeza en silencio y abrazó a Tres con fuerza.

—Solo estoy contenta de que hayas venido. Me... me iban a matar y no pude hacer nada al respecto.

Tres le devolvió el abrazo mecánicamente.

—Todo ha acabado ahora.

Esther lo soltó y retrocedió mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—Sí, tienes razón. No tiene sentido que me angustie ahora. Tenemos que apagar los incendios.

Tres asintió.

—La asistiré.

Tomó el resto de la noche el apagar las llamas. Solamente dos de las casas habían quedado totalmente irreparables. Toda la aldea había ayudado, el padre James era el que había tomado el mando de la operación mientras que Esther y Tres obedientemente ayudaron a pasar los baldes del pozo hacia los incendios.

Todos celebraron cuando el último fuego fue extinguido. Esther se le acercó al padre James y Tres siguió sus pasos.

—Lamento lo de las casas. —Se disculpó pero el padre negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, me alegra que esté a salvo, Esther ¿Este es el hombre que la ha ayudado?

Esther se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, este es Tres Iqus, otro miembro de AX. Llegó justo a tiempo.

El padre James esbozó una sonrisa y extendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto. Gracias por socorrer a Esther.

Tres le estrechó la mano para luego dar un paso hacia atrás y volverse a parar al lado de la nombrada. A la monja le dio la impresión de que en ese momento actuaba como si la siguiera protegiendo, lo cual despertó sentimientos que no debería de estar teniendo.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme, solo estaba llevando a cabo a mi deber.

Y otra vez habían vuelto a la primera casilla. Esther igual lo dejó pasar y solo sonrió.

—Ignórelo, siempre es así. Le quería agradecer por toda la hospitalidad. Fue encantador. Aunque ahora tengo que ir a reportarme al vaticano. No les agrada cuando los operativos se presentan tarde.

El padre James asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Siempre será bienvenida aquí, Esther.

A la joven se le llenó el corazón de alegría. Le dio un abrazo al padre James, el cual se sorprendió al principio pero que luego lo devolvió.

—Adiós, padre James.

—Vaya con cuidado, Esther.

Ella regresó a la iglesia, agarró su bolso y se fue. Tres la estaba esperando bajo la arcada principal de la aldea. Se detuvo al lado de su compañero.

—¿Tres? —Dijo y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Esther?

Entrelazó brazos con él, sintiéndose completamente exhausta.

—Regresemos a casa. —Dijo para justo después colapsar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Nota de Traductora: ¡Felíz Halloween, Dia de los Muertos, o lo que se celebre en su país! Sin mucho decir, les traigo el capítulo 9 de _Becoming Human_. Disculpen si encuentran errores, hoy fue un día cansador, pero igualmente lo revisaré con mas detenimiento más tarde. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Este es bastante largo ¡Es que había tanto que cubrir! Muchas gracias a InLuvWithMicky, Shi-P-Dream y DragonRider-Xankira por sus reviews! ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p>Tres atrapó a Esther con facilidad para después chequear sus signos vitales. Se había quedado dormida después de haber estado despierta por veinticuatro horas seguidas. Una vez que determinó que estaba estable, comenzó su marcha hacia Roma.<p>

El viaje había sido de lo más ordinario. Tres había reflexionado sobre cómo es que sabía cómo hablarle a Esther para que cooperara y supuso que la acumulación de data sobre ella había creado un perfil que sugería que esa era la mejor estrategia. Aunque en dónde residía ese perfil, todavía are un misterio esperando ser resuelto.

Ya casi se había hecho de noche para cuando llegó a Roma. Esther se había despertando cuando solo les faltaba casi un kilómetro para llegar pero se había sonrojado al enterarse de que estaba entre los brazos de Tres e insistió que podía caminar por el resto del camino. Tres accedió con reluctancia no sin antes advertirle severamente de que no se sobre exigiera.

—Pistolero, debe reportarse de inmediato ante Lady Caterina. —Un oficial le dijo el momento en que Tres puso un pie en el vaticano. Él simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la cardinal, dejándola a Esther atónita.

—Eh, disculpe, ¿el padre Tres hizo algo malo? —Ella preguntó y el oficial resopló.

—Si considera que desobedecer órdenes directamente para irla a buscar lo es, entonces sí. Juro que ese robot está averiado. —Le contestó el hombre estando claramente irritado.

—Oh, y usted tiene que ir a ser interrogada. Lady Caterina quiere hablar con usted personalmente.

Esther farfulló mentalmente pero aún así asintió con la cabeza y se marchó hacia la oficina. No la dejaron entrar ya que Tres estaba dentro. Las puertas y paredes eran gruesas por lo que Esther no pudo oír nada.

"_¿Quizás no le esté gritando, supongo que Lady Caterina no parece de las que gritan mucho. En realidad Tres tampoco grita, solo habla fuerte._"

Lo que sea que Caterina y Tres estuvieran discutiendo ahí adentro les llevó media hora. Él salió con una expresión tan indiferente como siempre y se dirigió en dirección a su cuarto.

—Ahora puede entrar, hermana Blanchett. —Una monja le informó lo que hizo que Esther se levantara de su asiento demasiado rápido, estaba muerta de miedo ¿La iban a castigar?

Entró a la oficina de Caterina, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta. Caterina estaba de pie y se veía afligida.

—Ah, hermana Blanchett. Por favor, tome asiento.

Esther se acercó a paso rápido, se sentó y al mismo tiempo tragó saliva. Caterina daba vueltas en su oficina.

—Por favor, ilustre los eventos que han ocurrido en estos últimos ocho días.

Esther asintió y le explicó lo del ataque de los matusalenes y cómo Tres había aparecido después de que todo el caos se hubiera desatado y le había salvado la vida. Decidió que Caterina probablemente no quería saber que había colapsado y que Tres la había cargado la mayoría del camino hasta Roma.

—Ya veo.

Caterina siguió caminando de acá para allá mientras se veía pensativa.

—¿Y no mencionó que había desobedecido órdenes? —Preguntó Caterina para que luego Esther negara con la cabeza violentamente.

—No dijo nada de nada. Solo se apareció, tomó control de la situación y nos fuimos. Todos estaban bien ¿N... no debería haber dejando mi puesto? Se suponía que me fuera ayer pero creí que no era buena idea ya que habían sido atacados. Na... nadie salió herido, me aseguré de que se hubiesen resguardado. Oh no, metí la pata ¿¡no es así!? —Se inquietó ¿Iba a romper el record de la persona que duró menos en AX?

Caterina negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilícese. Demostró ser admirable dadas las circunstancias. Cualquier reparo que necesite la parroquia va a ser atendido por alguien más. Lo que me preocupa es lo que incitó al padre Tres a desobedecer ¿Tiene alguna idea, hermana Blanchett? —Caterina estaba estudiando a Esther con sumo cuidado mientras que la chica trataba de pensar en algo. Terminó con las manos vacías.

—¿Somos... un trío? —sugirió poco convincente— Me refiero a que Abel, Tres y yo viajamos juntos ¿Tal vez piense que somos una unidad?

Sonó bastante estúpido. Caterina lo pensó.

—Mm —sonaba tan convencida como Esther se sentía—, se puede ir. Aunque no me pondría demasiado cómoda. Una misión se tendrá que llevar a cabo pronto y la tenemos a usted en mente para que la cumpla.

Esther se levantó y se reverenció para luego salir con apuro ¿Otra misión? Esther sintió que la primera casi le fue suficiente. Pero estaba cansada y hecha polvo por todo el fiasco por lo que regresó a su cuarto y descansó.

* * *

><p>Por los próximos días no pudo encontrar a Tres por ninguna parte y el registro de misiones claramente indicaba que él se encontraba en el vaticano. Sospechó que lo habían suspendido de las misiones por un tiempo después de que desobedeciera sus órdenes. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que estuvieran haciendo con él mientras no estaba afuera trabajando. Había pasado por su cuarto varias veces solo para encontrarlo vacío lo que no ayudaba a calmar sus ansias.<p>

Pero reapareció en su habitación al cuarto día.

—¡Tres! —Exclamó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Anda algo mal, Esther?

Se alejó un poco de él para golpearlo levemente en el pecho.

—¿Anda algo mal? ¿¡Anda algo mal!? —chilló— ¡Desapareciste después de que te sermonearan o lo que fuera! ¡Eso es lo que anda mal! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que Lady Caterina había decidido mandarte a que te desmantelen!

Tomó respiros hondos y se trató de calmar. Tres cerró la puerta y le ofreció un asiento a la joven antes de sentarse él mismo. Esther se quedó parada por rato largo antes de por fin sentarse al lado de Tres.

—Me reprendieron y me enviaron a los laboratorios para que llevaran pruebas a cabo. Pero no tengo nada malo así que soy libre de regresar a mi deber.

Esther se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado sintiendo era miedo, miedo de que se estuvieran llevando a Tres para siempre. Ahora que Abel casi ya no estaba, Tres era la única persona a la que realmente conocía en el vaticano. Y él había desobedecido órdenes para protegerla.

"_No me estoy volviendo loca; mostró emociones cuando me rescató._"

Se estaba acercando a la verdad; lo podía sentir.

—Así que... ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Finalmente preguntó, observando a Tres con detenimiento.

—Es mi deber proteger a la gente. Me informaron de un altercado y partí para enmendarlo. —No mostró ni un signo de emoción.

—Pero te dijeron que no fueras, ¿cierto?

—Afirmativo. Hice cálculos basados en la información que recibí y predije que usted y aquellos en el área morirían antes del amanecer si no se intervenía inmediatamente. Así que intervine para preservar vidas.

Esther no sabía que contestarle. Estaba agradecida que "interviniera", como él decía, pero no necesariamente explicaba el por qué.

"_¿Qué tanto debería insistir?_" Debatió consigo misma por unos minutos para después volver a abrir la boca.

—Tres... eso no responde el _por qué_. Seguramente no importarían los cálculos que hicieras si te decían que no fueras. Pensaste que salvar vidas era más importante que obedecer las órdenes que se te habían sido dadas.

—Está tratando de insinuar que la quería salvar sobre todo lo demás. Debo intentar preservar la vida. Un factor decisivo fue quién me dio las órdenes. Si Lady Caterina me hubiese dado las órdenes directamente, no hubiese ido.

No la estaba mirando y su discurso había puesto a Esther nerviosa. Se puso de pie enojada.

—¿Me estás acusando de tratar de forzar emociones en ti? —Dijo afrontada.

Tres la miró con el rostro inexpresivo.

—No la acuso de nada.

Esther dio un resoplido y se fue enfurecida ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

* * *

><p>No habló o vio a Tres por los días que le siguieron. Lo que decidió que era algo bueno ya que le daba la oportunidad de calmarse. Justo cuando pensó que se estaba acercando a entender a Tres, él siempre parecía llevar la conversación a un punto que la hacía ponerse furiosa o que la decepcionaba.<p>

Con un suspiro se fue del campo de tiro. Le dolían los brazos de los culatazos constantes que recibía por disparar su pistola. Su puntería estaba mejorando y la monja estaba determinada a no ser una carga, especialmente después del incidente en Reisfal. Desde que regresó había estado teniendo pesadillas en la que esa pandilla de matusalenes la devoraban y nunca más quería volver a repetirlo.

—¿Hermana Esther? —Alguien la llamó. Esther levantó la mirada para ver a un cura aproximándose.

—Sí, esa soy yo. —Ella respondió y el sacerdote asintió.

—Excelente. Lady Caterina la quiere en su oficina. Tiene una misión. —Le contó. Esther asintió su acuerdo y se fue. No tardó mucho en llegar a la oficina de la cardinal y fue invitada a pasar de inmediato.

—Ah, Esther —dijo Caterina, levantando la mirada de una pila de papeles—, tome asiento.

Esther se sentó, estaba nerviosa ¿Qué tipo de misión le aguardaba?

—Un grupo sospechoso ha formado un negocio en Albion y creemos que están conectados a la orden Rosenkreuz, una de nuestras amenazas más grandes. Usted y Tres deberán hacerse pasar por un hombre de negocios y su asistente e infiltrarse en el grupo para obtener la mayor información posible. —Dijo Caterina mientras la miraba a los ojos sin apartar la vista, lo que puso a Esther un poco incómoda. A la joven no le agradaba mucho la idea de Tres pretendiendo ser algo más que un androide.

—¿Tiene que ser Tres? ¿Qué hay de Abel? —Le preguntó. Aún no lo había visto en meses y se estaba comenzando a poner deprimente el pensar que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver.

—Él es demasiado conocido para este tipo de misión, especialmente en aquellas que involucran a la orden Rosenkreuz. Y sabe muy bien que ya ha sido asignado una misión.

Esther estaba comenzando a resentir un poco a ese tablero de misiones.

—Entonces... —Trató desesperadamente de pensar en alguien más, pero le quedó la mente en blanco.

—Tres será suficiente. Está programado con los procedimientos correctos. Les darán las instrucciones, trajes y documentos a las doce. Ya puede retirarse. —Caterina echó a Esther. Estando aturrullada, Esther se reverenció y se fue.

La última vez que había terminado con Tres, este había sido reprendido. Ya le había causado suficientes problemas y aún seguía un poco enojada con él. Aún así, sabía que Tres se aseguraría de que volvieran en una pieza, lo que la reconfortaba.

Una misión en Albion... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... la explicación de Abel que a Tres lo habían traído de Albion resonó en su cabeza. Parecía ser que Tres había sido creado en Albion como una herramienta para la rebelión de su amo. Esther se preguntó cómo sería Tres como un rebelde pero luego abandonó la idea. Parecía ser indiferente ante sus misiones; seguramente sería igual ante sus tareas como rebelde. Había dicho eso durante sus conversaciones previas; todo lo que importaba era obedecer las órdenes de sus amos ¿Pero a dónde lo había hecho parar la primer misión de ella?

Con un poco de color en las mejillas, recordó cómo se sintió ser alejada del peligro por Tres, con sus brazos rodeándola y sosteniéndola firmemente. Había insistido tanto en mantenerla a salvo cuando ahora compartían el mismo trabajo. Por algunas razón, no podía convencerse de que sus acciones eran únicamente la ejecución de un simple programa, maldito sea su corazón.

Solo faltaba media hora para las doce, así que esperó afuera del cuarto en el que le darían las instrucciones y mientras tanto miró indiferentemente afuera de la ventana desde donde estaba sentada. Antes de que se diera cuenta, oyó los pisotones del andar pesado de Tres.

Trató de ignorarlo pero justo vino a sentarse junto a ella.

—Buen día, Esther. —Él dijo y Esther se cruzó de brazos.

—Supongo.

Tres no le contestó nada aunque la miró como si estuviese analizando su expresión.

—¿Anda algo mal, Esther? —Finalmente preguntó y Esther dejó escapar un suspiro para después voltearse para enfrentarlo.

—Sí, Tres. Lo que anda mal conmigo eres _tú_. —Se estaba sintiendo extremadamente poco cooperativa ¿Por qué le tenía que explicar todos y cada uno de los problemas que tenía con él si este debería ser capaz de averiguarlos él mismo? _¿¡Por qué nunca entiende!?_

—Su forma de expresarse es confusa ¿Está sugiriendo que he afectado su bien estar de alguna manera?

"_El trabajo de todos a su alrededor es explicar si no, nunca aprenderá. No tiene un punto de referencia apropiado._" Una vocecita particularmente fastidiosa susurró en su cabeza y Esther finalmente se calmó.

—No, Tres, no precisamente. El desacuerdo que tuvimos me ha estado molestando. Estoy enojada contigo porque dijiste cosas... que no me agradaron —decidió, finalmente abriendo su corazón un poco—. Supongo... que quizás... haya estado sugiriendo que fuiste por mi porque era yo. Tú, Abel y yo... bueno, pienso en nosotros como un trío. Ahora no tengo a nadie más. Yo saldría de inmediato si escuchara que tú o Abel estuvieran en problemas. No importaría si me dijeran que me quedara o que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte porque ustedes dos son lo único en lo que puedo depender.

Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía sombría.

—Tres... lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que yo piense. Tus motivos son tus motivos. Me alegra que me hayas salvado ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Extendió la mano y Tres se la quedó mirando antes de estrechársela.

—Somos amigos, Esther.

Era lo más reconfortante que jamás lo había oído decir, fue incluso más reconfortante que cuando les dijo a esos matusalenes que se alejaran de ella. Casi había sonado normal. O tan normal como Tres podía llegar a ser.

Esther esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿no tendría que empezar ahora nuestra sesión informativa?

—Afirmativo. La sesión actual debió de ser más larga de lo que habían anticipado.

—¿Quién está ahí dentro? —Esther empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¿¡Por qué tengo que volver _ahí_!? ¡La última vez casi muero congelado ahí arriba! No le harían eso al pobre de mí, ¿¡o sí!? —Gritó una voz familiarmente dramática. Esther se paró de un salto.

—¡Abel! —Gritó y antes de que su cerebro pudiera hacer nada, se arrojó a los brazos de Abel . Él pestañeó con sorpresa y la sostuvo instintivamente.

—¿Esther? ¡Esther! No te había visto en... ¡no sabría decirlo! —Dijo Abel mientras le corría un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—¿Has estado huyendo de mí, Abel? ¡Siempre estás en alguna misión! —Esther bromeó pero al mismo tiempo entrecerró los ojos. Abel se veía demasiado vergonzoso para que Esther pensara que todo había sido una ocurrencia terrible el que fuera mandado en tantas misiones.

—Eh... bueno... —Balbuceó y la soltó en favor alejarse un poco nerviosamente.

—Abel... —Esther le imploró, su corazón le martillaba en el pecho ¿Su ausencia había sido por su culpa?

—Has estado bastante _inquisitiva_, Esther. —Finalmente dijo, viéndose triste.

"¡_Me había estado observando!_"

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella sabía que él se ponía reluctante cuando se trataba de su pasado pero llegar a tal punto...

Le dieron nauseas.

—No... no voy a volver a husmear. Lo juro. —Era todo lo que pudo decir. Sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

Abel posó sus manos en los hombros de la monja. El brillo en sus ojos hizo que Esther quisiera llorar.

—Lo sé. Aunque ahora me tengo que ir. El trabajo llama. Tendremos que hablar cuando ambos volvamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo con seriedad. Esther asintió sin decir una palabra y Abel la soltó y se fue.

La pelirroja se sintió tan nerviosa y avergonzada de que la hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa. Ya había sido suficiente del andar investigando secretamente los antecedentes de Abel. Le tendría que haber dado más crédito ¿Había comenzado a desaparecer antes o después de que ella comenzara a pasar tiempo en los archivos? No se podía acordar.

Pegó un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—Esther, ¿se encuentra bien? Tenemos que entrar. —Tres dijo y Esther se relajó.

—Estoy bien —mintió, no quería lidiar con la situación al momento—. Entremos.

* * *

><p>Las instrucciones fueron bastante básicas: ir a la ciudad cercana que se encargaba del trasporte continental para no levantar sospechas y luego de allí ir a Albion, ir al distrito comercial e infiltrarse en esta nueva compañía que probablemente era controlada por Rosenkreuz. Le habían dado boletos, atuendos apropiados y armas. Antes de que Esther se pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaba cambiada y sentada en el tren que iría a donde las naves continentales se congregaban.<p>

Tres estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente. A Esther se le formó un sonrisa, tratando de no reír. Se veía tan extraño en un atuendo que no era el que usualmente usaba. Llevaba puesto un traje y la galera que lo complementaba yacía junto con un bastón a su lado. Le recordó mucho a William.

Mientras tanto, ella levaba una falda color azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas y una chaqueta con una camisa blanca debajo. Nunca se había puesto tal atuendo por lo que lo encontró apretado e incómodo comparado con su hábito usual.

—Tres, ¿estás seguro de que puedes actuar como un hombre de negocios? —Esther preguntó por centésima vez.

—Puedo operar precisamente como varios individuos diferentes. —Respondió lo mismo que dijo todas las veces en las que Esther le había preguntado. No importa lo que preguntara, sus respuestas mecánicas no la tranquilizaban para nada.

Parte de su estrés era culpa de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Abel y ahora tan solo se estaba desquitando con Tres. Pero no podía comprender la mirada de Abel cuando le habló. Se había visto tan triste, e incluso un poco asustado. Si hubiese sabido que su investigación le iba a causar tanta incomodidad, nunca lo habría hecho, al cuerno con la curiosidad.

El resto del viaje en tren pasó en silencio, mientras Esther aún se seguía torturando por lo de Abel. Tres solo habló cuando el tren paró y finalmente se puso de pie, mirándola a Esther al tiempo que se ponía su galera.

—Debemos apresurarnos. Tenemos setecientos ochenta segundos para que salga nuestro vuelo. —Le informó.

Esther se levantó mientras rápidamente hacia la cuenta en su cabeza.

—Trece minutos. Sabes, los hombres de negocios no usan segundos para contar el tiempo. —Dijo y lo siguió a Tres.

—Entonces modificaré mi precisión. —Dijo y Esther pestañeó con sorpresa.

—¿Así de fácil? —Se murmuró para ella misma mientras le miraba la espalda mientras caminaban.

* * *

><p>Sus cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro en la gran nave de transporte. Ya era de noche y no iban a llegar a Albion hasta la mañana siguiente. Esther decidió que había estado afablemente sorprendida al ver a Tres vestido con algo que no fuese su uniforme. Había estado comenzando a creer que lo tenía pegado, considerando que nunca lo había visto con nada más.<p>

Una parte de su cerebro especuló cómo se vería sin su uniforme y su cara se comenzó a enrojecer. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y tomó un respiro hondo.

"_Estoy siendo estúpida. Solo quiero aprender la verdad._"

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta de Tres, quedándose parada por un momento antes de recobrar la compostura y golpear la puerta.

—Pase.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que su tono no había cambiado la tranquilizó, como si sus pensamientos fueran nulificados por su mera presencia. Sus pensamientos eran solo pensamientos y nunca se manifestarían en el mundo real.

Así que fue grande la sorpresa cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Tres medio desnudo mientras este mecánicamente se secaba su pelo empapado con una toalla.

—¡T... Tres! ¡T... tu cabello! —Exclamó cuando no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. De alguna manera, "¡Tres, estás medio desnudo!" no le pareció un buen substituto.

Esther se enderezó cuando se dio cuenta que había pegado la espalda a la puerta y dio un paso hacia delante.

—¿Te acabas... de duchar? —Cuestionó, aproximándose con mucho cuidado.

Tres asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla, llevando puesto solo unos pantalones negros que eran sueltos y su pecho estaba descubierto. Unas gotitas de agua se le habían escapado del cabello y le recorrieron el cuerpo. Esther pestañeó un par de veces, no sabía qué hacer.

—Afirmativo. Incluso un androide requiere limpieza. Este es el método más conveniente disponible. —Explicó, deteniendo su proceso de secado.

Esther finalmente llegó a pararse a su lado.

—Eh, si quieres yo te puedo secar el pelo —le ofreció—. No estoy muy segura qué hacer así que quiero mantener las manos ocupadas. El diablo encuentra trabajo en las manos ociosas y todo eso, ¿sabes?

—Si así lo desea. —Le dijo y le dio la toalla.

Esther se le quedó mirándo. No había pensado que él en serio y así como así le dejaría tocar su cabello. Lo miró; era extraño estar a casi la misma altura ya que él la observaba sin la más mínima preocupación. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro y apenas le llegaba hasta la punta inferior de las orejas.

Le colocó la toalla en la cabeza con cuidado y comenzó a frotar con la tela.

—Tenía que salir de mi cuarto. Estaba demasiado vacío. —Le dio charla, desesperada por romper el silencio.

—Tenemos más muebles y facilidades de lo que es suficiente para un viaje largo a Albion.

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro, moviéndose para atenderle la nuca.

—Eso no importa si la única persona que está ahí soy yo. No hay nadie con quien conversar o pasar el tiempo. Odio estar sola. —Confesó, sintiéndose un poco desanimada.

—No soy una persona.

Y ahí estaban, esas palabras que justificaban esa sensación de la depresión inminente.

—¡No digas eso! —Le gritó, secando su cabello con un poco más de brusquedad— _Eres_ una persona ¡Estoy segura! Nos estamos dirigiendo a Albion en parte para eso, ¡para descubrir la verdad!

Finalmente se detuvo y le sacó la toalla de la cabeza. Su cabello estaba tan seco como podría llegar a quedar con una toalla ahora húmeda, y también estaba parado y revuelto en toda clase de direcciones. Esther esperó a que dijera algo. Él giró la cabeza para verla.

—Eso es verdad. Pero también puede probar que simplemente no soy más que una máquina, ¿Qué hará si eso sucede? —Le respondió.

—Solo sé que no eres solamente una máquina. —Sonó bastante resuelta.

—¿Pero cómo "solo sabe"? —Tres interrogó y al mismo tiempo ladeó la cabeza.

Esther se comenzó a frustrar. En un ataque de enojo y determinación, se le sentó a horcajadas y le colocó las manos en los hombros para prevenir que se cayera. Él la observó impasiblemente.

—¿No sientes nada en esta posición? —Esther le preguntó mientras lo observaba, esperando que mostrara algún indicio en su rostro, ¡lo que sea! Ella ya podía sentir sus propias mejillas tomando color.

—Siento su peso al estar sentada encima mío, Esther. —Le contestó e hizo que Esther se quejara con frustración. Se inclinó hacia delante y chocó levemente frente con frente. Era la primera vez que tuvo contacto físico con su piel desnuda. Su frente se sentía extremadamente caliente y un poco sintética, como algún plástico suave o goma. No estaba segura.

—No te entiendo para nada, Tres —largó un suspiro y se inclinó hacia atrás—. Te comportaste muy extraño cuando esos matusalenes atacaron la aldea y yo era su única defensora, de repente aceptas ayudarme a averiguar lo de tu creación sin protesta después que nos peleáramos... no sé qué hacer de ti, Tres.

—No hay nada que "hacer de mí". Simplemente soy yo mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica.

—Seguramente el designarte una "forma de ser" no es algo que una máquina haría, ¿o sí?

—No, tiene razón. Tal vez su argumento sea más válido de lo que imaginaba.

Esther se sintió un poco descolocada.

—Te rendiste bastante rápido. Estoy un poco decepcionada.

Tres volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué?

Esther suspiró.

—Porque significa que probablemente no me podré quedar aquí por mucho más. Tendré que volver a mi cuarto a dormir o algo.

Se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo demasiado cómoda en el regazo de Tres e intentó levantarse pero Tres la agarró de los brazos.

—No hay problema en que se quede aquí, Esther, si su miedo de estar sola es tan severo. No le hará bien estar bajo más estrés del necesario durante la misión. Puede usar la cama que se me proveyó ya que no la requeriré. —Le dijo para que después Esther abriera la boca como un pescado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Siempre digo las cosas en serio, Esther.

Para ella casi sonaba como un broma. Para distraerse, se puso de pie, extendió una mano y comenzó a ordenar el cabello de Tres para que quedara en su estilo usual. Le recordaba los buenos tiempos, cuando ella hacía escándalos por los niños que llegaban a la iglesia en Istvan. Esther dejó errar a su mente. Tenía la sensación de que no se había podido relajar como era debido en mucho tiempo. Algo siempre interrumpía. Esa semana que pasó en Reisfal fue la última vez en la que no se había estresado o enojado.

—Esther, creo que mi cabello ya ha recibido la atención suficiente. —Dijo Tres de repente, lo que hizo que Esther se sobresaltara.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Me había distraído.

Retrocedió un paso, estableciendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Um... voy a ir a agarrar mi ropa. —Dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_"

Era Tres el que le estaba ofreciendo compañía, Esther se aseguró firmemente ¿Entonces por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa?

Para cuando juntó el valor para volver, cubierta del cuello a los pies con un camisón largo y una bata pesada, Tres ya estaba completamente vestido con sus ropajes de negocios y otra vez sentado en la misma silla de antes.

Esther estaba comenzando a creer que era una mala idea pero no podía articular completamente el por qué. Se despojó de la bata y con cuidado se subió a la cama intacta, jalando las sábanas que habían sido fuertemente aseguradas para poder meterse. Se sintió un poco mejor una vez que se asentó en la cama. Tres se paró y apagó las luces, haciendo que Esther se tensara otra vez. Vio su silueta oscura regresar a su asiento.

—Entonces... ¿solo te vas a quedar ahí sentado? —Susurró.

—Afirmativo. Actualmente no hay tareas que llevar a cabo. —Le respondió.

El silencio continuó.

—...¿Conoces alguna historia? —La joven preguntó. Divisó un leve brillo rojo en sus ojos cuando volteó la cabeza para mirar en su dirección.

—Conozco muchas historias ¿Por qué pregunta?

—¿Pensé que quizás me podrías contar alguna? ¿Para ayudarme a dormir?

"_Lo que sea para alivianar esta extraña situación. Debí de haberme aguantado mi soledad._"

—Muy bien.

Y para su sorpresa, él comenzó a recitar una de sus aventuras con Abel. Su primer encuentro se desarrolló mientras habló. Esther esbozó una sonrisa y se acurrucó en una posición cómoda. Todo indicio de incomodidad se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazado por la historia de Tres.

Pero antes de que Tres pudiera llegar a la emocionante conclusión del relato, los párpados de la joven se cerraron y cayó en un sueño que involucraba disparos y corridas, conversaciones raras e incómodas y explosiones.


	10. Capítulo 10

Nota de Autora: Este capítulo me ha recordado a algunos "britanismos", supongo que se les podrían decir, y que uso sin pensar. Justo como cuando estaba tratando de escribir la palabra "tannoy" y terminé confundiendo al corrector ortográfico, lol. El Hombre en la Luna, el cual aparece en este capítulo, es el nombre de un bar que está cerca de donde vivo. Me estaba obsesionando demasiado con pensar un nombre adecuado ¡solo pensé en decirles! Y también hay una advertencia de leve imágenes gráficas. Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, quedé atónita. Trato de contestarle a todos y responder preguntas y me disculpo si parece que no tengo mucho que decir (¡en serio trato!) ¡Así que gracias a BlazingMidnightRain, InLuvWithMicky, SageofAges729, Crusnik02, DragonRider-Xankira y Ataokoloinona! En fin, ¡sigamos!

* * *

><p>Esther se despertó desorientada. Al principio entró en pánico, se sentó de golpe e inspeccionó sus alrededores.<p>

—¿Se encuentra bien, Esther?

Giró la cabeza bruscamente para la derecha, donde Tres estaba sentado. De repente recordó que había estado sentado en el mismo lugar cuando se había quedado dormida ¿No se había movido en todo ese tiempo?

—Eh, sí, estoy bien, gracias ¿Ya casi llegamos? —Preguntó, escurriéndose de la cama y estirándose.

—Nuestro aterrizaje está programado en una hora y siete minutos.

—¡Oh! ¡Será mejor que me prepare!

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, sintiéndose menos penosa que la noche anterior. Decidió que el descanso le había hecho muy bien mientras se lavaba y se vestía. Sacó uno de sus atuendos, esta vez fue una falda gris y una chaqueta con una camisa color azul marino, y se fijó la hora. Todavía les quedaban media hora. Tomó su bolso que contenía sus pertenencias y fue para tocar la puerta de Tres.

—Pase.

Entró para encontrar todo ya empacado. El cuarto se veía como si no lo hubiesen tocado.

"_¿Hizo la cama?_" Observó. Muchas veces hacía cosas que no tenían sentido para ella. Hablando de Tres, él estaba parado al lado de su bolso con su usual serenidad.

—¿Deberíamos ir yendo a la salida, así somos los primeros en salir? —Esther preguntó y en respuesta Tres asintió.

—No hay necesidad de quedarnos aquí. Cuánto más rápido progresemos con la misión, más rápido regresaremos al vaticano.

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella no consideraba el vaticano como un hogar. Se sentía frío y vacío incluso cuando estaba lleno de gente. No estaba completamente segura si algún día podría hacerlo su hogar. Solo el tiempo lo determinaría, de eso estaba segura.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se dirigieron al salón principal en donde estaba localizada la salida. A mucha gente se le ocurrió la misma idea ya que habían varias personas esparcidas por el lugar. Esther pudo sentir que esto era el comienzo de algo, fuere bueno o malo. Se movió entre la multitud, saboreando la anticipación de finalmente volver a tierra firme.

Tres no la siguió, en vez de eso se quedó en un esquina y observó desde lejos.

Eventualmente, Esther pudo sentir el dirigible descendiendo y regresó al lado de Tres. Supuso que no sería convincente que una "asistente" hiciera lo que se le placiera, a pesar de lo tanto que le irritaba la noción. Siempre parecía terminar estando a la sombra de alguien más.

—Ahora estaremos desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Londinium. —Anunciaron por los parlantes y Esther miró por el ojo de buey más cercano. Estaba empeñado así que no pudo ver nada para su decepción.

Finalmente los dejaron bajar de la nave flotante, por lo que Tres marchó hacia delante y Esther no tardó en seguirlo. La joven intentó taparse más con la chaqueta. Hacía un poco de frío en Albion; más frío de lo que Esther había esperado. Salieron del aeropuerto relativamente rápido y Tres le dijo a Esther que debían ir al hotel que se les había sido asignado. Esther simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió su paso, sintiendo que su rol no estaba por desgracia tan lejos del de ser una asistente.

El hotel terminó siendo ni muy lujoso ni muy precario. Supuso que esta era la idea de AX de pasar desapercibido, o tal vez de un lugar digno para un hombre de negocios y su asistente. Tres los registró sin ningún contratiempo, asegurándose de que sus cuartos estuvieran cerca, y ascendieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar a sus cuartos de tamaño decente.

La joven dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se sentó en la cama. Tres no se demoró en llamar a la puerta y entró al cuarto sin esperar una respuesta.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —Le preguntó. Esther se sentía en el medio de un extraño conflicto de entre ser difícil y cooperar. Solo tenía una idea vaga de lo que debían de estar haciendo mientras que Tres parecía clamo y en control de la situación, lo que le molestó. Nunca se sintió como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en los momentos más importantes.

Tres se paró cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados estoicamente.

—Debemos intentar establecer contacto con el grupo lo más pronto posible. —Le dijo. Esther decidió que ponerse poco cooperativa no iba a ayudar a nadie, por lo que miró a Tres y recordó los papeles que habían visto antes de partir.

—Estamos buscando a Bruce Kingsley. Él es líder, ¿cierto?

Tres asintió.

—Esa es toda la información que poseemos actualmente. Tiene un grupo aunque los números son desconocidos. Sin embargo no será difícil localizar a Kigsley; estará posicionado en la fábrica en la que ha sido listado en el contrato. Si realmente sigue las órdenes de Rosenkreuz, entonces no se alejará mucho.

Esther sacó un mapa de Londinium, encontrando el distrito comercial allí. La inteligencia le habían listado la localización la cual le tomó unos minutos encontrar.

—No parece demasiado lejos. —Anunció, moviendo su dedo por las calles dibujadas hasta el hotel en el que estaban hospedados.

—Deberíamos irnos ahora. Es habitual parar para almorzar a esta hora del día. Pude que decidan que este es un momento aceptable para irse. —Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esther guardó el mapa y agarró el maletín que debía cargar para completar el look de la asistente de Tres, aunque no contenía nada importante. Salieron del hotel y Tres se puso su galera y le dio un pequeño y mecánico giro a su bastón. Se veía demasiado perfecto para la chica.

—¿Y no te cabe duda que puedes actuar tu papel? —Imploró por última vez. Había una parte de ella que tenía que preguntar una vez más antes de aceptar lo que sea que le esperara más adelante.

—Ya estoy iniciando el programa necesario. —Le contestó y ella asintió. Tendría que conformarse.

Esther admiró el paisaje desconocido de Londinium mientras caminaban por las calles. En general el color predominante era el gris; calles de un gris claro estaban rodeadas por paredes de piedra de un tono más oscuro. La calles eran estrechas comparadas con las de otros lugares a los que ya había visitado. También desbordaban de gente, muchas parecían estar muy apuradas. La chocaron con codos un par de veces, haciéndole fulminar con la mirada a algunas personas mientras se apuraban a su destino.

Pero eventualmente llegaron, lo que hizo que Esther se tensara. Había llegado el momento. El distrito comercial estaba limpio aunque un poco de humo proveniente del distrito industrial cercano flotaba sobre sus cabezas, creando una fina capa de smog. Tres avanzó con propósito y Esther lo siguió a trote, tratando de no perderlo entre la multitud.

Tres llegó al frente de una bodega que se veía bastante como las demás. Una pequeña oficina estaba posicionada en frente de cada una. Al lado de la oficina había una masiva entrada, la cual estaba parcialmente abierta por lo que solo una puerta tenía que ser abierta para crear un espacio lo bastante grande para poder entrar. Justo adentro, se encontraba un hombre que estaba sentado y rodeado por otros hombres, los que parecían estar bromeando entre sí. Se callaron de inmediato cuando el hombre que estaba sentado posó los ojos en Tres y Esther.

Tres dio varios pasos hacia delante, extendiendo su brazo y se colocó el bastón debajo del brazo.

—Soy Charles Thorpe y esta es mi asistente, Marylyn. Estoy buscando hacer negocios. En el distrito comercial han estado hablando de su nueva empresa de una manera bastante positiva. —Tres se presentó.

El aparente líder del grupo les dirigió una mirada astuta e ignoró la mano ofrecida.

—Thorpe, ¿de las fincas Thorpe en Elmsbrook? —Inquirió, reclinándose en su silla. A Esther no le gustaba lo relajado que estaba, era como si se estuviese burlando de ellos. Su mano ansiaba por agarrar la pistola oculta pero se retuvo.

—No —Tres respondió con tranquilidad—, no soy dueño de tales fincas. No estoy aquí para jugar juegos, señor Kingsley.

Kingsley abrió los ojos bien grandes pero luego los entrecerró. Se había enderezado y se veía casi aterrador para la satisfacción de Esther. No podían perder el tiempo con un puñado de bufones.

—¿Cómo me conoce?

Tres se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo la mirada de Kingsley.

—Las novedades se dispersan rápidamente cuando un negocio con potencial se asienta en un lugar. Naturalmente, me gusta estar bien informado antes de entrar en acción.

Esther quedó impresionada con el comportamiento y palabras de Tres. Su rostro permanecía impasible pero complementaba bastante bien al hombre de negocios que parecía estar personificando.

Kingsley gruñó y se puso de pie.

—Me ha llamado la atención. —Decidió y extendió la mano, la que Tres estrechó con cordialidad.

—Y su empresa me interesa ¿Le parecería bien discutirlo en el almuerzo? —Le preguntó por lo Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

—Su colaboración es bienvenida pero hoy no puedo reunirme con usted ¿Mañana al mediodía en el Hombre en la Luna? —Kingsley sugirió y Tres accedió.

—Estaré allí. Nos veremos... —inclinó su sombrero y se dio la vuelta—. Vamos Marylyn, no se distraiga.

Tres se fue del almacén y Esther les brindó a los hombres una sonrisa un tanto forzada para luego alcanzarlo. Se sintió extrañamente entusiasmada después de que el primer contacto fuera todo un éxito. Varios pares de ojos los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron al dar vuelta en una esquina y regresaron al hotel.

* * *

><p>—¿Así que, qué opinas, Tres? —Preguntó Esther mientras caminaba de acá para allá en el estrecho cuarto. Habían pasado un tiempo en el restaurante del hotel ya que Esther se estaba muriendo de hambre hasta que eventualmente regresaron a su cuarto. Tres se había ido a sentar en su locación usual y no se había movido ni un centímetro.<p>

—He llegado a la conclusión que el grupo no es particularmente problemático. Es probable que inadvertidamente nos den información sobre la orden de Rosenkreuz, probando ser una fuente útil.

Esther suspiró y se detuvo frente la ventana. Todo estaba gris y funesto afuera; una llovizna casi imperceptible chocaba contra el vidrio.

—Tres... siento haber cuestionado tus habilidades para la actuación. Lo hiciste muy bien, fue tan raro verte así. —Le confesó al mismo tiempo que se volteó a verlo.

—Solo hice lo que fui programado para hacer. Ya varias veces he pretendido ser un hombre de negocios. Se ha vuelto una rutina.

Esther apenas asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. En ese instante le dolía mirarlo. Siempre sonaba tan brusco y una parte de ella siempre se molestaba por ello. Estaba acostumbrada a formar lazos con otras personas naturalmente, ganando amistades o enemistades. Pero Tres habían dicho que eran amigos y aún así no podía creérselo del todo por el modo en el que a veces le hablaba.

—Deberíamos explorar el sitio y ver si hay algo de interés allí. Tal vez documentos, o que estén operando de noche. —Tres vociferó repentinamente.

Esther accedió silenciosamente y se sentó en la cama.

—Entonces será mejor que descanse, estoy muy cansada. —Admitió.

—Que así sea. La despertaré en seis horas. —Dijo y se fue.

A Esther, el descansar le resultó más difícil de lo que creyó. Los eventos del día le plagaban la mente.

* * *

><p>—Esther, es hora de partir.<p>

La monja pegó un salto, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Ni recordaba haberse dormido.

"_Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que había imaginado._"

Tres seguía vestido con su traje pero estaba revisando sus pistolas. Esther se levantó y alisó su propio atuendo, preguntándose cómo había entrado a su cuarto.

"_Me debo estar descuidando mucho._"

—¿Tengo que seguir usando esto? No me da mucha libertad de movimiento por si algo llega a pasar. —Le explicó y Tres enfundó sus pistola para luego dirigir su atención a la pelirroja.

—Sería difícil de explicar si nos descubren usando nuestros atuendos de AX. Se le está permitido arruinar sus ropas para mejorar su desempeño durante un ataque. —Cuando le dijo eso, Esther quedó impresionada.

—Para empezar... ¿por qué sabes cosas como esas? Y segundo, incluso si estoy bajo una situación de vida o muerte, no podría rasgar este material para "mejorar" mi desempeño. Suena raro. —Todavía tenía la vaga imagen de ella misma tratando desesperadamente de rasgar su falda para poder correr más rápido mientras que unos enemigos sin forma la perseguían.

Tres se encaminó hasta la puerta.

—Nos debemos ir antes de que perdamos el momento óptimo para investigar su almacén.

—Sí, justo estaba pensando eso. —Esther murmuró por lo bajo, asegurándose que tuviera la pistola a mano antes de seguir al moreno.

Les tomó media hora llegar al almacén. Podrían haber llegado mucho más rápido pero Tres insistió repetidamente que tenían que mantenerse fuera de vista, lo que resultó en haber rondado por una cantidad innumerable callejones y rutas que los guiaban por lugares llenos de gente divagando.

Cuando arribaron escondidos en las sombras, Tres se detuvo por la entrada lateral y comenzó a separar las puertas manualmente y con sumo cuidado. Esther sabía que era fuerte pero presenciar como doblegaba las puerta de metal para poder abrirla y entrar era algo bizarro. Con cuidado volvió a doblar el metal a su lugar una vez que ya habían ganado entrada para luego correrse.

Estaba iluminado precariamente, la única fuente de luz provenía de un pequeño número de ventanas mugrientas que estaban cerca de la entrada del frente, donde la calle principal estaba rodeada por las lámparas de gas. Tres avanzó sin dificultad por lo que Esther lo siguió de cerca, manteniendo un ojo por donde pisaba. Se dirigió hacia la oficina que estaba al frente del almacén, abriendo otra puerta a la fuerza, y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles.

—Eh, Tres, no puedo ver.

—Afirmativo. Debemos permanecer tan discretos como sea posible. Si aquí hay individuos sin nuestro conocimiento, no deberían ni percatarse de nuestra presencia. —Dijo en un tono demasiado silencioso para ser Tres y continuó revisando metódicamente la gran cantidad de papeles y archivos esparcidos por el lugar. Esther se dio cuenta de que no mantenían la oficina muy ordenada o escondieran las cosas muy bien, en ese caso.

—Creerías que hicieron una fiesta en el lugar por como las cosas están organizadas. —Susurró.

—Negativo. Creo que toda data relevante ha sido removida de la locación.

Esther abrió los ojos bien grandes.

—Parece que estaban apurados ¿Crees que se fugaron luego de haber hablado con nosotros?

Tres se irguió.

—No lo sé. Debemos seguir buscando en el caso que hayan ocultado información en algún otro lugar.

Esther se mordió el labio por un momento para después salir de la oficina y cuidadosamente hacer su camino hasta la parte principal del almacén. Parecía seguir estando igual que como lo había visto durante el día; cantidades de cajones de madera apilados contra cada pared opuesta, dejando un gran corredor por el que caminar. La puso nerviosa tener que hacerlo a oscuras. Se sintió extrañamente vulnerable como si personas pudieran estar observando desde lo alto de los cajones.

De repente Tres le agarró el brazo e hizo que se detuviera.

—Hemos sido comprometidos. —Dijo mientras la jalaba levemente hacia atrás. Esther se enfadó y zafó su brazo del agarre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Siseó, otra vez tomando un paso para avanzar. Esta vez, su zapato hizo contacto con algo suave en el suelo, por lo que se congeló en el lugar.

—Voy a encender las luces. —Fue todo lo que dijo Tres al desaparecer de la vista.

"_¿No era que estaba empeñado a que no fuéramos detectados?_" Se exaltó.

Una luz un tanto tenue se hizo presente en el cuarto, creando varias sombras por todo el lugar. Pero Esther solo pudo fijar los ojos en lo que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que sucedió? —Esther dijo entrecortadamente y tomó un paso hacia atrás.

El grupo entero había sido masacrado, cuerpos con partes faltantes yacían entre un repugnante mar de sangre. Esther siguió retrocediendo inconscientemente, en sus ojos era evidente el terror. Fue solo cuando oyó pasos que se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que el culpable hiciera su aparición. Pudo oír a Tres, quien ahora se encontrada detrás de ella y había sacado sus pistolas.

Un hombre emergió de las sombras, su rostro estaba salpicado con sangre.

—Oh, hola. —Una sonrisa danzó en sus labios.

Esther no lo podía creer.

—Dietrich...

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Traductora:<span> A decir verdad... casi me olvido de subir este, ups. No es que habría sido la gran tragedia pero, bueno, hubieron muchas distracciones últimamente ¡y generalmente me gusta actualizar con regularidad! Espero que les haya agradado :)


	11. Capítulo 11

Nota de Traductora: _Becoming Human_ le pertenece a _Cat Alex_. Yo solo le hago la traducción, disfruten :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Diría que este es corto pero intenso. Me puede llevar un rato el siguiente capítulo porque no está terminado. Tengo que aprender a no trabajar en ochos proyectos diferentes al mismo tiempo ¡gah! En fin, ¡gracias a BlazingMidnightRain, SageofAges729, InLuvWithMicky, DragonRider-Xankira y Shi-P-Dream por los increíble comentarios! ¡Todos y cada uno ayuda a combatir mi naturaleza perezosa! ¡Sigamos!

* * *

><p>La voz de Esther salió ahogada por el horror. No podía procesar la información visual en frente suyo. Su cerebro se estaba apagando; si era por el shock o el horror, no tenía idea.<p>

—Esther. —La forma en la que Dietrich siempre decía su nombre la hizo estremecerse. Sintió que había pasado toda una vida cuando pensaba que eso era signo de su encaprichamiento con él; ahora sabía que era por miedo.

—D... Dietrich... ¿por qué...? —Manejó emitir. El que Dietrich dijera su nombre de alguna forma la había hecho ponerse en guardia, aunque en aquel momento no deseaba más que tirarse al suelo y nunca más levantarse. Retrocedió otro paso con nerviosismo. Sus zapatos ya estaban empapados en sangre.

Dietrich continuó sonriendo y arqueó levemente una ceja cuando vio a Esther alejarse.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para verme? —Dietrich preguntó dulcemente mientras se aproximaba. Las pistolas de Tres instantáneamente fueron apuntadas en su dirección.

—¡Tres, no! —Esther gritó— Déjalo hablar.

Necesitaba información. Ese único pensamiento había atravesado su mente como una flecha. La información era clave.

—Esther, Dietrich von Lohengrin es unos de los criminales más buscados por AX. Tiene que ser capturado para ser interrogado. Si ese objetivo no es alcanzado, entonces debemos eliminarlo.

La sonrisa de Dietrich se ensanchó y este se apuntó a sí mismo.

—¿Yo? Me conmueven. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es preguntar.

—Porque hasta ahora siempre has sido tan honesto conmigo. —Esther contestó con agresividad. Pudo sentir como le regresaba la confianza. La presencia de Tres la ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada. Si mantenía hablando a Dietrich, estaba la posibilidad de que potencialmente les diera información y probablemente evitara que Tres entrara en acción. Era como estar caminando por una cuerda floja pero Esther estaba dispuesta a tratar.

Dietrich suspiró.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas, Esther.

—¡Deja de bromear! ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?

El joven esbozó esa sonrisa insoportable y deliberada que ella tanto odiaba.

—Tal vez un pajarito me dijo que venga.

Sabía que la estaba provocando pero Esther estaba demasiado enfadada como para poder evitar discutir con él. Siempre preferiría el enojo en vez del miedo.

—¿¡Entonces por qué asesinarías esta gente!? ¿No eran tus aliados?

—No podía dejar que les dieran información así que me ofrecí a llevar a cabo la lamentable tarea.

—¡No tienes ni el más mínimo remordimiento!

Dietrich se rió despacio.

—Tienes razón; en realidad no. Esos hombres sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo, las ganancias... y los riesgos desafortunados.

—Dietrich —pudo sentir su fuerza de la voluntad debilitarse bajo la presión—, por favor... ¿en serio te ordenaron que hicieras esto? ¿Por qué esos hombres vinieron aquí en primer lugar?

—Quizás a Rosenkreuz le gusta vigilar las cosas. Tal vez les guste asegurarse que ciertos individuos puedan ser observados fuera de sus ambientes habituales. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. Pero, oh, una vez que me enteré que estabas en el caso, Esther... —Dietrich dijo en un suspiro y sus ojos brillaron.

Esther sintió nauseas. Había sido una trampa desde el principio y ellos habían caído en ella sin siquiera pestañar.

—¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó apenas audible. La sonrisa de Dietrich era positivamente beatífica.

—Porque te amo —declaró, envolviendo su delgado torso con sus brazos—, te amo tanto... que quiero verte derrumbarte y quebrarte en mis manos, Esther. Te amo con tanta pasión que tomaría cualquier misión que me acercara a ti... que me acercara a ese abismo en el que quiero que nos arrojemos juntos ¿No lo sientes, cuando estamos juntos? ¿Ese anhelo, esa atracción? —Dijo, du voz era profunda y aterciopelada con deseo.

—Solo quieres verme sufrir. —Le replicó, sintiendo el ardor de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Quiero que suframos juntos, para siempre. —Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

De repente se oyeron disparos y Dietrich despareció al instante. Una risa resonó por entres las vigas a lo alto del almacén. Tres miró para arriba, sus pistolas humeaban.

—Será mejor que te cuides de aquél, Esther —Dietrich dijo entre las sombras—. Él te hará llorar mucho más de lo que yo jamás podría hacerlo ¿Tal vez terminarás reconsiderando mis afecciones? Después me enteraré cuando tu corazón quede tan vacío como el mío ¡Cuídate, mi amor!

Esther sollozó en silencio, desesperadamente gritando en su mente que recobrara la compostura pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso.

Tres enfundó sus pistolas y se acercó a la joven.

—El objetivo ya no puede ser detectado. Esther, ¿se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó mirándola mientras esta estaba agachada en el suelo, su espalda temblaba por el llanto.

—¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —Gritó y luego se paró mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban empapadas por sus mentiras.

"_¿¡Cómo PUDE alguna vez sentir algo por ese fenómeno!?_" Se reprendió a sí misma, tragando saliva y desempolvándose la ropa para poder tener algo que la distrajera temporalmente.

—Esther, debemos irnos de este lugar, no es seguro.

Ella no le hizo caso, no quería que le importara nada en ese entonces.

"_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_" Esther se lamentó, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se comenzaba a tranquilizar.

Tres de repente entró en acción y alzó a Esther para luego arrojarla sobre su hombro. La pelirroja soltó un alarido, había sido traída devuelta a la realidad de golpe.

—¿¡Q... qué estás haciendo!? —Chilló, pateando el torso duro con sus zapatos ensangrentados pero sin resultado alguno.

—Reitero: debemos irnos del lugar. No es seguro. —Le informó, saliendo de la fábrica y aumentando el paso para correr por los callejones desolados hasta llegar a su hotel. Tres solo la bajó cuando se acercaron a la entrada; Arrojó los zapatos y la arrastró hasta sus cuartos a la fuerza.

Esther se sentó con pesadez en la cama mientras que Tres se mantuvo parado en la esquina, observándola.

"_Debería haber hecho que Dietrich dijera más cosas. Si me ama tanto como dice, seguramente me hubiese confiado un poco más de información_." Esther pensó malhumoradamente.

—Deberías de haberlo dejado hablar. —Murmuró mientras tenía la mirada fija en sus propias rodillas. Sabía que estaba descargando en Tres la ira que tendría que haber estado dirigida a Dietrich pero aún seguía agitada por todo el asunto.

—Dietrich von Lohengrin es un objetivo peligroso que sostiene un interés inusualmente fuerte por usted. AX ha tratado de eliminarlo varias veces sin ningún éxito. Él es una de las muchas figuras claves en la orden de Rosenkreuz.

—¡Ya sé eso! Pero quizás me hubiese escuchado, si hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo...

"_Si Tres no le hubiese disparado, quizás hubiese tenido una oportunidad._"

Se puso de pie y fulminó a Tres con la mirada.

—¿Por qué nadie me toma en serio en AX? ¡Puedo defenderme! Si Dietrich hubiese intentado hacer algo, estoy armada, sabes ¡Tengo la impresión de que hice todo ese entrenamiento para nada! ¡No me diste una oportunidad! —Le gritó. Cuando más hablaba, más se enojaba.

Tres no se movió.

—Eres una miembro relativamente nueva y con poca experiencia en el combate. Hay cierto momento y lugar para interrogar pero no es cuando el objetivo puede moverse libremente.

Esther sintió el fuego dentro suyo extinguirse y se desplomó sobre la cama, quedando mirando el techo con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Déjame sola, Tres. No estoy de humor como para hablar contigo ahora. —Fue todo lo que dijo para luego darle la espalda. Después de un momento largo, lo oyó dejar el cuarto.


	12. Capítulo 12

Nota de Autora: ¡Hurra! No me tomó dos semanas como pensé. No obstante, puede de haber perdido algo de cualidad ya que me apuré así que deben de haber algunos errores de ortografía y gramática, por lo que me disculpo. Lo voy a revisar una vez rápido y ya. Si tengo tiempo, es probable que después lo revise otra vez y altere lo que sea necesario ¡Ustedes realmente me siguieron animando para terminar esto así que muchas gracias! Un agradecimiento para BlazingMidnightRain, Flame05, SageofAges729, InLuvWithMicky, Ataokoloinona, DragonRider-Xankira, Hoarding Concequence y Shi-P-Dream! ¡Ustedes son los mejores! Y un poco fuera de contexto, la tendinitis se puede ir al cuerno. Mi brazo dominante me está matando, haciendo escribir en la computadora una tarea dolorosa. Y también escribí una nota después del capítulo para airear algunos de mis pensamientos sobre este capítulo que probablemente los aburrirá. En fin, ¡continuemos!

* * *

><p>Esther había dormido mal; soñó con Dietrich una y otra vez mientras la tentaba a la lejanía. Sentía los ojos arenosos sin importar cuánto los refregara.<p>

Necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en esos sentimientos terribles revolviéndose en su estómago. Quedaba corto decir que Dietrich la había agitado. Así que se lavó y vistió mientras trataba de cantar para sí misma pero no se le podía ocurrir ninguna canción por lo que sus recuerdos la volvieron a llevar a la imagen de Dietrich sonriéndole.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse mientras se estaba secando el cabello. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió unos centímetros.

—¿Podría hablar con usted, Esther?

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió la puerta por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, Tres? —Se quejó y le cedió paso para luego cerrar la puerta. Tres se corrió al costado y se volteó para enfrentarla.

—Usted pidió que la ayudara a buscar información sobre mis orígenes. Ya que nuestra misión ha concluido, tenemos tiempo libre hasta mañana para satisfacer su pedido.

El rostro de Esther se iluminó un poco. Se había olvidado por completo...

Esbozó la primera sonrisa en lo que se sintió una eternidad.

—Por supuesto —dijo pero su sonrisa se fue debilitando—. Tres... escucha, lamento lo de ayer. Estaba muy molesta.

Tres negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Estaba consternada. Dietrich von Lohengrin es un manipulador experto. Su perfil enlista a la tortura psicológica como uno de sus pasatiempos. También menciona que tiene un interés particular en usted, Esther.

Esther quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿¡En mí!?

Él asintió.

—Sí. Lo confirmó él mismo cuando vino aquí después de enterarse que usted estaba involucrada. —Él dijo y Esther suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no he visto este perfil?

—No se le está permitido aún. A pesar de que es una miembro de AX, es nueva y no ha sido muy probada. La información dentro de AX opera en la necesidad de saber bases y tiene que pasar por Lady Caterina primero. —Tres explicó. Esther pudo sentir la inquietud asentarse en su corazón de nuevo. Las cosas eran demasiado furtivas en AX y eso no le agradaba.

—Me deberían de haber avisado. —Dijo ¿Cómo se suponía que se preparara para tales situaciones si no sabía lo que sucedía?

Tres no tuvo una respuesta, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio. Esther se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos —dijo—, quiero ver dónde fuiste creado ¿Conoces la localización, cierto? —Lo que sea que no la hiciera pensar en Dietrich.

—Sí.

Esther abrió la puerta.

—Entonces vamos.

* * *

><p>—Será difícil entrar. —Tres dijo en voz baja. Estaban apiñados juntos, mientras se agachaban detrás de un afloramiento de rocas. Abajo, una facilidad de gran tamaño se extendía delante de ellos y guardias patrulleros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. El profesor Garibaldi, el creador de Tres, parecía haber recibido mucha financiación en sus días. La pelirroja consideró que eso probablemente no les ayudaría a encontrar información más rápido.<p>

—Ya he visto a diez guardias armados mientras veníamos aquí. Tal vez debamos olvidarnos de esto. —Esther susurró. Las piernas le temblaban ante la idea de todo lo tendrían que evadir y esquivar para poder burlar la seguridad.

—He escaneado el edificio. No hay nadie adentro. La seguridad es solo para preservar el laboratorio. No sé si esto es considerado la propiedad de Albion o del vaticano ya que mi creador trabajó para el vaticano mientras supervisaba esta facilidad. Era parte de su investigación para ellos.

—Creí que no sabías nada del lugar.

—Hice un poco de mi propia indagación. —Fue todo lo que respondió. Esther lo miró pero este tenía la vista fija en el techo del laboratorio.

—Mm. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a entrar? ¿Crees que deberíamos cronometrar los patrullajes de los guardias? Podríamos ser capaces de meternos por la entrada principal - Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Se quejó. Tres se había parado sin apartar la mirada del techo. Este alzó un brazo y ella se puso de pie justo para ver su mano caer y abrirse en la muñeca para revelar alguna clase de proyectil.

—Tengo un plan. —Fue todo lo que dijo para luego dispara aquel objeto. Esther observó boquiabierta mientras el objeto que Tres había disparado se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el techo, una cuerda volaba detrás de este. Finalmente se adhirió al cordón saliente del techo. Tres tiró la cuerda, asegurándose de que fuera seguro antes de darse la vuelta para devolver la otra punta a su brazo y dispararla hacia una roca cercana.

"_Eso eso es algo que no debería ver de cerca._" Pensó Esther al tiempo que la mano de Tres volvió a su lugar. Estaba reviviendo el momento en que su otra mano había disparado un misil justo por encima del hombro de la joven.

—Esto debería soportar nuestro peso. —Dijo, tensando la cuerda una vez más.

—E... espera, ¿cómo vamos a bajar desde tan alto? —Esther preguntó nerviosamente, mientras ojeaba el borde. Era una caída intimidante.

—Yo me deslizaré, usted tendrá que aferrarse a mí.

Esther hizo una pausa para mirar a Tres. Había envuelto una mano alrededor de la soga y la otra la tenía tendida en la dirección de la chica para que la tomara. Estudiar su expresión se había hecho un hábito a pesar de que fuera incapaz de averiguar mucho de esta. Actualmente, mostraba su misma e insoportable inexpresividad. Aunque estaba comenzando a pensar que se estaba engañando a sí misma, porque podría haber jurado que había algo en sus ojos que la estaba llamando.

De repente, sintió un golpe de nervios que no tenía nada que ver con la caída. Esther tragó saliva y se acercó a Tres. Se subió arriba de sus botas pesadas al no querer quedar colgando y con cuidado le rodeó el torso con sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió a Tres moverse al borde del precipicio. Luego se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando Tres rodeó su cintura con su mano libre y hubo una sensación de ellos deslizándose a toda velocidad por los aires. El viento rugió en los oídos de la pelirroja mientras hacían su descenso. Se mordió el labio para evitar chillar y advertir a los guardias de su presencia.

Pero de pronto se detuvieron. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que él la había soltado y que ya estaban en el techo.

—Ya puede soltarse, Esther.

Pero no pudo. Se había congelado en el lugar y su corazón martillaba contra su caja torácica. Tres caminó hasta el proyectil que estaba incrustado en la pared con Esther todavía aferrada a su cuerpo y lo sacó. Luego lo disparó hacia la roca en donde la otra punta estaba enganchada.

—Debemos asegurarnos de dejar la menor evidencia posible. —Explicó.

Pausó y bajó la mirada para ver a la chica.

—Esther, todo está bien. —Trató de reconfortarla.

Esther lo soltó reluctantemente y le dio espacio, para luego rápidamente sentarse en el suelo.

—Lo siento, solo necesito un momento. No me gustan mucho las alturas. —Le dijo a Tres mientras frotaba sus piernas hechas gelatina.

—Abriré la puerta. —Dijo y luego giró en la esquina.

"_No debería haberlo hecho hacer esto._" Pensó "_Mira a donde me trajo el husmear el pasado de Abel, y ahora esto ¡Estamos irrumpiendo en una facilidad vigilada! ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_"

Finalmente se levantó y siguió a Tres. Había abierto la puerta a la fuerza y ahora la estaba esperando.

—Tres... tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto. No quiero que nos metamos en problemas. Si Albion o el vaticano se llegaran a enterar...

—¿Le preocupa ser atrapada?

Esther caminó de acá para allá, los nervios le estaban ganando.

—No lo sé. Yo... ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —Preguntó.

—Porque me lo pidió. —Se vio positivamente serio al contestar.

Esther dejó escapar un aliento pero se las arregló para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca te entenderé, Tres. Vamos.

Se adentraron al edificio para encontrarse con una extensiva escalera. Abajo también había otra puerta la cual Tres abrió con fuerza bruta para abrirse camino.

—¿Dónde deberíamos ir? —Susurró Esther.

—No hay necesidad de hablar en voz baja —dijo Tres—, los guardias no pueden oírnos. No conozco la facilidad de adentro. Deberíamos explorarla por completo para asegurar que no nos perdamos nada.

Esther inspeccionó sus alrededores. Todo lo que había delante suyo era una serie de corredores; nada que indicara como estaba dividido el laboratorio, si es que lo estaba.

—Deberíamos separarnos. —Esther decidió. Era la opción más sensata sin importar cuánto prefiriera mantenerse cerca de Tres, a causa del tamaño de la edificación y el tiempo del que disponían.

—Afirmativo. Es la solución más lógica. Y si es necesario la puedo rastrear. —Le contestó.

Esther se encaminó por el corredor norte, su mente estaba en otro lado.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo sin prestar mucha atención, Tres la observó por varios segundos antes de elegir el pasillo este.

* * *

><p>Esther llegó a la conclusión que ni siquiera se entendía por completo a sí misma, lo que la frustraba. Mientras hojeaba papeles inútiles, abría archivos y los interminables estantes de cada cuarto con el que se cruzaba, no había progresado en nada ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para encontrar las únicas oficinas en un laboratorio?<p>

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me importa tanto?_"

Con un suspiro, prosiguió al cuarto siguiente. Los eventos de los últimos días la habían descolocado, le estaban trayendo preguntas que no podía contestar.

"_Mentirosa._"

Corrección: que no quería contestar. Le agarraron nauseas en el momento en que Esther comenzó a pensar sobre sus motivaciones para esencialmente obligar a Tres a ayudarla a saber más cosas sobre él. Se había seguido diciendo que era para el bien el quitar el velo, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de descubrir la verdad, estaba comenzando a dudar.

Las palabras que Tres había hablado hace unos días cuando estaban en el dirigible le dieron vueltas por la cabeza.

"_... puede probar que simplemente no soy más que una máquina, ¿Qué hará si eso sucede?_"

Esther supo que al momento había esquivado el tema. "Solo lo sé" no era una respuesta adecuada.

¿Entonces qué era? ¿Una creencia? ¿Una corazonada?

"_Es esperanza._"

—No... —Susurró Esther. La esperanza era una cosa maravillosa pero en este caso era un disparate.

La esperanza significaba que ella no quería que fuera un androide; que ella quería...

—¡No! —Gritó, mientras negaba furiosamente con la cabeza. Esther se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en pánico, su respiración se había acelerado, y trató de componerse.

—Solo quiero descubrir la verdad. —Se aseguró a sí misma con firmeza y se dispuso a terminar su exploración del cuarto en el que estaba. Cuando no encontró nada, salió y se percató de que era el último cuarto en aquel pasillo por lo que se dirigió hacia el cruce donde había dejado a Tres.

Pudo oír la marcha de Tres para cuando llegó a su destino. Y justo después llegó el aludido.

—Que oportuno. —Comentó alegremente pero Tres negó con la cabeza.

—Rastreé sus movimientos y la seguí hasta esta localización. Su corredor era mucho más corto que el mío. No terminé de analizar la evidencia.

Esther levantó las cejas.

—¿Evidencia? ¿Encontraste algo? —La pizca de esperanza en su voz hizo que se regañara mentalmente.

—Negativo, nada más que algunas menciones del proyecto Muñeco Asesino del que fui el producto. Era información de la que ya estaba al tanto. Pero podría haber más.

Esther asintió.

—Entonces vayamos ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? —Preguntó Esther.

—Aproximadamente una hora y cincuenta y tres minutos. —Le respondió Tres.

"_¿Tanto, eh?_"

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro de la joven.

—Entonces será mejor que nos encaminemos. —Dijo y lo siguió a Tres.

* * *

><p>Solo habían quedado tres cuartos a los que Tres no había explorado y no contenían nada. La nueva área en la que estaban, el corredor oeste, parecía ser un poco más "científico" que el corredor en el que ella había estado previamente. Viejas camillas, bandejas con herramientas, cuartos embaldosados... todo parecía ominoso.<p>

—Tres... esto da miedo. No... no creo que deberíamos estar aquí. —Esther susurró, no muy lejos de la salida de otro cuarto que parecía más una morgue que un laboratorio. El cuarto estaba notablemente frío, haciendo que Esther temblara un poco.

—No estamos en peligro. —Tres aseguró y se dirigió a un contenedor de metal. Cuatro de estos estaban alineados contra la pared. Esther finalmente recobró la compostura. Ahora ya estaban allí así que decidió que sería tonto no echar un vistazo.

—¿Qué son estos? —Esther se preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por los contenedores de metal. Eran rectangulares y estaban bastante fríos al tacto.

—No lo sé. —Dijo Tres para después comenzar a examinar los contenedores.

Esther observó al que se había acercado. No tenían ninguna clase de identificación, solo eran pedazos de metal. Pero luego algo le llamó la atención. En la parte inferior de la caja había una etiqueta.

—Oye, Tres, ven a ver esto —dijo Esther, haciéndole una ademán con la mano— No puedo distinguirlo muy bien pero creo que tiene alguna clase de escritura.

Tres se agachó y miró el cartel fijamente.

—Analizando...

Tres parecía tener la mirada perdida. Esther se movió inquieta, tirándose las mangas en un intento de mantener sus manos cálidas. Se sobresaltó cuando Tres se paró sin previo aviso.

—He reemplazado las partes ilegibles. Con ese proceso lee "Teniente Coronel"

Esther frunció el seño.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿La policía?

Tres negó con la cabeza.

—Es un rango de la armada de Albion. Al lado tiene una insignia que va con el rango.

Esther comenzó a darse cuenta lo que era el contenedor de metal y dejó escapar un alarido y retrocedió de inmediato. Tres la observó con el seño levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha... hay un cuerpo ahí adentro. Creo que hay u... un cuerpo. —Dijo. El tamaño de las cajas, las temperaturas bajas...

Tres miró el contenedor.

—Mis escáneres no pueden penetrar el metal así que puede estar en lo cierto. —Observó.

"_Gracias, Tres. Ahora me siento mucho mejor._"

Esther tragó saliva y se acercó a Tres.

—¿D... deberíamos abrirlo? ¿Y si encontramos... una persona?

—Lo dejamos. No deberíamos cambiar cosas de lugar.

La mención de "Lo" y "cosas" no ayudó para tranquilizar a la monja.

—Terminemos con esto. Nunca deberíamos haber venido. —Dijo, respirando hondo para intentar no perder los estribos, mientras que Tres examinó la cubierta de la caja.

—Hay una abertura. Espere, encontré un botón.

Se escuchó el silbido de aire escapándose. Un viento frío comenzó a salir del contenedor mientras era abierto y Tres dio un paso hacia atrás.

La neblina gélida se disipó para revelar un cuerpo congelado. Esther tomó una bocanada de aire y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras que Tres se mantenía impasible.

—T... Tres... ese... —Esther susurró y lentamente se alejó las manos del rostro para mirar al nombrado. Era el peor pero a la vez el mejor escenario que Esther podría haber imaginado.

—Sí, soy yo —confirmó—, o por lo menos lo que queda de mi yo humano.

Su tono estaba espantando a Esther. La joven agarró el brazo con fuerza.

—Tres... ¿te encuentras bien?

Tres volteó la cabeza para mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, registró miedo, preocupación... tanta preocupación por él. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la muestra de tal emoción.

—No puedo poner en palabras mis sentimientos. Hay poco que decir al respecto.

Esther negó con la cabeza, lista para llorar.

—¡Te equivocas! Hay... tanto para decir. Ese... ese es tu cuerpo. Esa es la prueba que una vez fuiste un ser viviente.

Le temblaba la mano cuando apuntó hacia el cuerpo congelado de Tres. Sus creadores lo habían hecho lucir casi idéntico a como se había visto cuando humano. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que el del original y Esther no pudo ver qué color de ojos había solido tener, pero el resto más o menos parecía ser igual. Altura, musculatura... lo habían replicado todo.

—Me pregunto por qué te hicieron tan parecido al que solías ser, si estaban planeando mentirte... —Esther musitó y se dio la vuelta. Ya no podía soportar seguir viendo al cuerpo.

Tres observó su forma antigua por última vez para luego volver a sellar el contenedor.

—No lo sé, Esther. Solo podemos especular.

Esther se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Era demasiado horrible de contemplar. Oyó los pasos de Tres aproximarse y luego sintió la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndola.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse molesta —le dijo—. Usted está bien y yo estoy funcionando a la perfección. El cuerpo es remanente de un pasado que no recuerdo ¿Por qué eso la afecta?

—Me pongo triste cuando alguien que me importa es engañado, incluso si ellos no sienten lo mismo. Casi siento como si me enojara en tu lugar. Muy molesta. Digo, ¿quién hace esta clase de cosas? ¿¡Por qué!?

Tres le dio palmaditas en el hombro con gentileza.

—Si le molesta tanto, podemos ir a averiguarlo, Esther.

"_Lento pero seguro, está empezando a responder basado en las emociones en vez de simplemente basarse en las órdenes que le han dado. Tres... ¿finalmente estás comenzando a volverte humano?_"

—Sabes que no podemos. No tenemos el tiempo suficiente, nuestro vuelo departe mañana. Cualquier archivo que encontremos tiene que quedarse aquí. Si nos atrapan... —Se estremeció. Su mente ya estaba preocupándose de lo furiosa que se pondría Caterina si se llegara a enterar que habían estado ahí, especialmente si cargaban documentos con ellos. No había nada que pudiese hacerse.

—Está en lo cierto, si seguimos órdenes. Pero ya hemos roto el código de conducta uno-cero-cinco. Pertenece al estricto seguimiento de las órdenes de una misión sin desviarse del objetivo por asuntos personales que puedan llegar a ocurrir.

Esther gruñó. Pudo sentir el peso del arrepentimiento asentándose en su cuerpo.

—Entonces... deberíamos revisar el lugar lo mejor que podamos. Si no nos podemos llevar nada, deberíamos leer todo lo que sea posible.

Ni siquiera quería en pensar lo que les aguardaba.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Realicé algunas decisiones ejecutivas con respecto a este capítulo. No estoy muy contenta con que hayan encontrado el cuerpo de Tres primero pero ya que la escena no iba a terminar más, la corté. Originalmente iban a haber más cosas en este capítulo pero quedan mejor en el capítulo que le sigue (algunos de los capítulos futuros están siendo actualmente modificados mientras hablamos, a causa de algunos elementos que he añadido). Espero no haberme desviado demasiado para algunos de ustedes pero lo había planeado hace mucho, era el concepto principal de la historia. El descubrimiento de su cuerpo fue escrito en febrero cuando esta historia no era más que una colección de historias para una que nunca planeé escribir. Pero aquí estamos, lol. Ya se deben de haber muerto de aburrimiento con tanta charla. Hasta la próxima, ¡cuídense!


	13. Capítulo 13

Nota de Autora: No me puedo disculpar lo suficiente por la demora. Como lo mencioné en mi perfil, este capítulo ha sido oficialmente maldito. He estado teniendo problemas con este desde noviembre. Había estado escribiendo pedazos de capítulos futuros pero con este me encontré con un callejón sin salida, lo que apestó. Pero hoy tomé la decisión ejecutiva de dividirlo para poder tener algo. Se estaba tornando largo y confuso de leer así que sentí que así quedaría mucho mejor. Así que, una vez más, muchas, muchas, _muchas_ disculpas. No puedo prometer que los demás capítulos serán publicados regularmente pero espero que este sea un buen comienzo. Gracias a los que siguieron conmigo, todos y cada uno de sus mensajes me han alentado a continuar. InLuvWithMicky, The Giant Daifuku, Crusnik02, The Anonymus Authoress, Shi-P-Dream y DragonRider-Xankira, ¡miles de gracias a todos ustedes! ¡Aquí tienen al maldecido trece!

* * *

><p>Esther no le podría haber dicho a nadie por qué seguía buscando información. Era como una compulsión, no se podía detener. Parte de ella pensó que el ver el cuerpo le sería suficiente. Pero ahí estaban, arrasando con otra ala del laboratorio en busca de cualquier cosa que mencionara a un teniente coronel difunto.<p>

Tres emergió de otro archivo con una pila de documentos en mano mientras Esther aún seguía revolviendo.

—Muchos de estos documentos no vinculan nombres con los rangos que hemos visto. —Tres observó, organizando toda la data que tenía.

Esther simplemente asintió en respuesta y continuo hojeando lo que ella tenía, aún inquieta. Luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—KIA en treinta-treinta-cinco... eso significa "muerto en combate" en inglés, ¿no? —Dijo, escudriñando los papeles.

—Eso es lo que los papeles infieren. Están en gran parte vinculados a la milicia de Albion.

Esther se movió nerviosamente en el lugar y se rodeó con los brazos. El lugar se estaba poniendo cada vez más espeluznante con cada pieza de información que descubrían.

—Entonces... ¿no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de esto refresca tu memoria? —Le preguntó y lo miró con cuidado.

Tres negó con la cabeza indiferentemente.

—Esas memorias ya no existen. Pueden haber varias razones por lo que sea así. Podría ser daño cerebral, lavado de cerebro, o quizás un bloque psicológico. No tengo interés en mi pasado.

Esther frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste mi petición? ¿Por qué molestarte si no te importa?

—Porque me lo pidió y no iba contra mis órdenes. Estaba determinada a investigar mis orígenes y requería ayuda. Deseé ayudarla.

Esther no supo que pensar de eso ¿Entonces era por las órdenes o por deseo personal? Nuevas preguntas parecían surgir con cada respuesta.

"'..._no va contra ninguna otra orden..._' '_Porque me lo pidió..._' y '_Deseé ayudarla._' _No tenía la obligación de ayudarme. Pero lo hizo de todos modos ¿Lo estaré pensando demasiado?_" Se preguntó mientras miraba a Tres de reojo. No parecía estar preocupado por la manera en que estaban aprendiendo, descartando papeles irrelevantes e informando a Esther de los pertinentes.

—Solo diez de mi especie fueron creados pero parecen haber habido muchos más. Todos resultaron un fracaso.

Esther no se quería imaginar lo que "fracaso" significaba. Terminó de revisar su propia montaña de papeles, comenzando a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, lo suficiente para que Esther se convenciera que las paredes se estaban cerrando, cuando Tres habló de nuevo.

—Mi amo... mi amo original —se corrigió—, el profesor Garibaldi, hizo un trato con Albion. Lo proveían de soldados para sus experimentos y él les otorgaba cualquier tecnología que desarrollara con estos. Aquí hay una copia del contrato. Solo puedo resumir que alguien estaba trabajando adentro, tratando de revelar la verdad como nosotros. Eso explicaría cómo el vaticano había reprimido la rebelión con facilidad. Les deben de haber avisado de su engaño y mandaron fuerzas.

Pero Esther apenas le estaba prestando atención. Estaba sosteniendo temblorosamente el record de un soldado que encajaba la descripción de Tres. Estaba segura de que era él; el nombre que estaba enlistado en los archivos de AX aparecían en la parte inferior de la hoja. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza para cuando miró la escasa información dada, el resto era confidencial.

—Aquí dice que naciste en el tres mil nueve —Dijo con una voz casi imperceptible, su mente rápidamente hizo las cuentas—. E... eso te haría cincuenta y uno si no hubieses muerto.

Silencio. Esther no lo podía soportar.

—Veintiséis... solo tenías veintiséis... —Susurró.

Tres no soltó palabra. Esther arrojó adentro del archivo todos los papeles que había sacado y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo, tratando desesperadamente de retener todo; la desesperación, el horror y el miedo.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo. —Tres le respondió y Esther apretó los dientes.

—¡_Me_ tengo que ir! —Gritó y salió del cuarto, tratando de encontrar una salida. Ya no le importaban si la descubrían; tan solo tenía que salir del edificio.

Su paso se aceleró, su mente estaba comenzando a entrar en un estado de pánico. Justo cuando vio la puerta principal y quiso correr hacía esta, una mano se le aferró al hombro.

—Escanearé el área. Quédese cerca.

Tres no la miró mientras dijo aquellas palabras y en cambio fijó la mirada en la puerta de entrada. Esther no dijo nada, sintiéndose incómoda, y simplemente siguió sus pasos cuando de repente abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el afloramiento de rocas en donde habían estado.

—Súbase. —Comandó, indicando que se subiera a su espalda.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¡No tenemos tiempo!

Esther abrió los ojos como platos pero hizo lo que le dijo. En el momento en que sus brazos estaban bien aferrados alrededor de su cuello, Tres usó sus manos y pies para impulsarse desde la roca para llegar a la cima. Ella se bajó de su espalda y los dos caminaron a casa en silencio.

Las únicas veces en las que Tres habló fueron cuando llegaron al hotel y se dio la vuelta para decir que iba a regresar a la bodega para calcular el daño causado y para asegurarse de que Dietrich no hubiese dejado ninguna pista o intentara culparlos por el asesinato.

A Esther solo le parecieron excusas pero igualmente se mantuvo callada y regresó a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Tres terminó de reportar al vaticano, asegurándose de que estuviese alejado de ojos u oídos curiosos. Lo había retrasado por unas horas, andando sin rumbo por Albion. Si le hubiesen preguntado que hacía, no habría sido capaz de explicar.<p>

—_Tres, usted y Esther Blanchett deben regresar al vaticano inmediatamente_ —Lady Caterina resonó en su dispositivo de comunicación—_. Esta misión ha sido un desastre. Deberían haberse ido de Albion de inmediato ¿Por qué no lo hicieron el momento en que fueron comprometidos por von Lohengrin?_

—Era necesario permanecer para poder verificar si Dietrich von Lohengrin tenía más planes. Sin embargo, está claro que se ha ido o que no tiene intenciones de aparecer de nuevo. —Contestó con calma.

—_Sabe bastante bien que ser comprometido en una misión significa que hay que regresar al vaticano de inmediato para asegurar inmunidad a la ley internacional. Albion no permitirá que AX opere así en sus bordes. Conozca su lugar. Regrese en este instante._

—Sí, Lady Caterina. —No sabía que era aquella sensación. Era... ¿un mal presentimiento? Miró a su cuerpo inmóvil. Ya no importaba. Tenía que obedecer. Escuchó las instrucciones tratando de bloquear los pensamientos disonantes.

* * *

><p>Tres apareció frente la puerta de Esther temprano a la mañana pero ella apenas había dormido así que ya estaba levantada y lista hace horas, sentada cerca de la ventana y mirando a la nada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de Tres.<p>

—He contactado al vaticano y reportado nuestra experiencia con Dietrich von Lohengrin en la bodega. Hemos sido ordenados tomar una ruta indirecta para regresar. Las autoridades de Albion sospechan sobre actividades del vaticano y la orden de Rosenkreuz dentro de sus bordes. A pesar de que no hay razón para creer que están al tanto de que somos agentes del vaticano, debemos tener cautela. He reservado un lugar en una nave para cruzar el mar. Luego viajaremos con transporte terrestre o a pie.

Esther batió las pestañas con sorpresa.

—¡Pero eso nos llevará semanas!

Tres abrió la puerta sin mirarla.

—No es de importancia. Debemos hacer lo que nos ordenan.

Se fue para dejar a Esther boquiabierta con su pequeño bolso de equipaje en mano.

"_¿Y eso cuándo lo ha detenido antes?_"

* * *

><p>Abordaron el barco. Esther se quedó en la cubierta, viendo cómo Albion se desvanecía por el horizonte. No podía dejar de preocuparse por la información sobre Tres. Rasguñaba las paredes de su mente, gritando que la analizara con detenimiento. No quería dejarse hacer eso. Ya había causado demasiado daño y Tres estaba siendo... bueno, Tres. Probablemente. Esther estaba comenzando a perder la noción de cómo era que se comportaba usualmente. No tenía idea de cuánto lo había afectado la información, si es que lo había hecho.<p>

Solo sabía que ella sí había estado muy perturbada. Había abierto una caja que era mejor dejarla cerrada y en el olvido. Quería llorar pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. No le permitiría olvidar los horrores que había visto, esos que habían sido documentados y archivados impersonalmente. Le dolía el conocimiento de que Tres era una víctima de algo así y que aún así no estuviese para nada molesto al respecto.

¿Era lástima la que sentía? Sus emociones fluctuaban tanto que ya no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no había tiempo para ordenar las cosas y Esther no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a desenredar sus emociones y pensamientos.

Así que miró el mar fijamente y trató de aislarse de todo. A pesar de atesorar la humanidad con todas sus alegrías y aflicciones, Esther no pudo lidiar con cosas tan intensas. Su mente no podía ignorar todo lo que aprendió, sintió - o trató de no sentir. Se había congregado todo, sin procesar y peligrosamente cerca de rebalsar. Era frustrante no saber cómo tratar con ello. Solo sabía una cosa; no le podía hablar a Tres. Algo le había sucedido. Sus instintos le dijeron que el vaticano había fortalecido su agarre en él pero no podía estar segura. La información de Albion podría haberlo afectado más de lo que ella estaba consciente. De cualquier modo, este se había distanciado otra vez. Le recordó dolorosamente al Tres que había conocido por primera vez hace lo que pareció una eternidad.

No quería regresar a esos tiempos, sin importar lo relativamente fáciles que hubiesen sido las cosas en ese entonces.

* * *

><p>Había observado a Esther por casi una hora para cuando finalmente decidió acercársele. No podía comprender la complejidad de sus expresiones faciales más allá de "preocupada". O tal vez "triste". No podía darlo por sentado.<p>

—Esther. —Entonó, notando cómo se sobresaltó la joven ante el sonido de su voz.

—¡Me asustaste! —Gritó con los ojos bien abiertos. Él analizó su postura y detectó que estaba tensa.

—¿Está bien, Esther? Ha estado... —buscó por el término apropiado— extraña. Su comportamiento ha cambiado recientemente. No sé por qué.

La joven se rió aunque Tres no pudo detectar felicidad en su expresión.

—Eso suena graciosísimo ya que podría decir lo mismo de ti, Tres. —Le contestó.

¿Su conducta también era extraña?

—¿De qué manera?

Un repaso de sus bancos de memoria no le dieron indicación alguna del comportamiento extraño que supuestamente estaba exhibiendo.

Esther dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó la cara. No dijo nada por un par de minutos. Tres esperó a que presentara la evidencia que no podía obtener por sí mismo.

—Olvídalo —finalmente dijo—, soy solo yo...

Le brindó una mirada breve para luego volver la vista al mar.

—Tal vez sea yo la que ha cambiado.

—¿Entonces cómo ha cambiado? —Cuestionó. No podía comprender la conversación que estaban teniendo. Alguna parte de su mente, ¿tal vez esa elusiva parte humana?, le dijo que había algo más detrás de las palabras de la chica pero no sabía lo que era.

Repentinamente, Esther se alejó del barandal del barco y comenzó irse.

—Estoy cansada. Te veré en la mañana, Tres.

Tres quería continuar la conversación pero notó que la conducta de Esther significaba que la conversación había acabado. La dejó desaparecer al cruzar las puertas del barco y se quedó afuera para patrullar por otra hora antes de regresar a la recámara que le había proveído.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué no puedo decir algo?<em>"

Esther había repasado la charla que había tenido con Tres por las últimas dos horas, repitiéndola con resultados diferentes; en unos ella aclaraba sus pensamientos y a cambio recibía los suyos, o directamente le decía lo que sentía. Pero la idea de decir algo hacía que se congelara en el lugar.

"_De todas las personas en el mundo..._"

Se acurrucó y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta arriba en un intento patético de resguardarse del mundo. Después de un rato finalmente se comenzó a dormir, decidiendo que hacer.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Traductora:<span> Bueno, aquí está el trece, espero que les haya gustado :)


	14. Capítulo 14

Nota de Autora: Por fin, _por fin_, POR FIN está aquí. Tengo que darle gracias súper especiales a MissMomo11 cuyo review sinceramente encendió el interruptor de mi cerebro y de repente supe que escribir. Era la bota en el trasero que necesitaba así que gracias. Esta cosa había sido plagada por un gran bloqueo de autor desde noviembre pero tal vez pueda empezar a trabajar en esto más regularmente. Aunque no prometo nada ya que probablemente dije algo parecido hace unos meses. En fin, hora de agradecerle a todos los que dejaron un comentario - MissMomo11, CrusadeX4, soubifan700, ashley, graceymarei22, AkaiKurai, The Giant Daifuku - ¡todas sus palabras amables me han empujado a seguir! Pero ya fue suficiente de mis lloriqueos ¡Aquí va el capítulo 14!

* * *

><p>Esther no sabía qué hacer consigo misma mientras dejaban el barco y hacían su camino por el continente. Tenía la sensación de que la información recientemente adquirida era como un haz de luz que Caterina iba a ver instantáneamente. Sin importar cuánto tratara de empujar la información en un rincón oscuro en su mente, siempre volvía a resurgir. El ir a pie tan despacio tampoco ayudaba; le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar.<p>

Sus deliberaciones en el barco no habían dado frutos; lo mucho que se le había ocurrido era que temía contarle a Tres los procesos internos de su mente, especialmente ahora que su comportamiento había vuelto revertirse al de antes. Si hubiese sido más... no lo sabía, ¿abierto?, tal vez hubiese considerado decir lo que pensaba. Pero él era...

Negó con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos en el camino que se encontraba delante suyo. Tres iba enfrente, asegurándose de que no hubiesen problemas adelante. El silencio le estaba comenzando a molestar ya que le estaba brindando demasiado tiempo para preocuparse.

Pasó media hora cuando algo se le cruzó por la cabeza y de repente trotó para alcanzar a su acompañante. Le brindó una mirada breve para luego volver la mirada al frente.

—Tres... ¿no le vas a contar al vaticano los hallazgos que hicimos? —Esther le preguntó mientras lo examinaba cuidadosamente.

—Es información innecesaria que podría interferir con mis deberes si llegara a salir a la luz.

—Ya veo, que bien. —Musitó y volvió a quedar unos pasos atrás. A Esther desde el principio le había inquietado la conducta robótica de Tres pero ahora que había visto su otro ser, se sentía como una puñalada el oírlo hablar así.

Todo dentro suyo se sentía mal. Las palabras de Dietrich y el cuerpo de Tres seguían haciéndose presente. Estúpido Dietrich y desgarradoras palabras indiferentes de Tres.

Y lo peor de todo era Lady Caterina estando parada ominosamente frente a ella, juzgando las acciones de ambos. Caterina también era un misterio ¿Sabía que Dietrich iba a estar ahí? ¿Por qué le había enviado con Tres, si este había remarcado la poca experiencia que ella poseía?

Esther miró a sus alrededores con cansancio. El paisaje no era interesante. No, eso no es cierto, pensó. Es que su mente estaba en otra parte. Antes de haber sido puesta bajo aquellas posiciones estresantes, habría estado cautivada por el campo, los deslumbrantes bosques, las arroyos tranquilos. Ahora solo el vaticano, Dietrich y Tres monopolizaban su mente. Ni siquiera la puesta de sol que teñía el cielo de colores podía distraerla.

La noche cayó justo cuando llegaron a un pueblo bien iluminado. Esther estaba agradecida de finalmente ver personas, sentir el ajetreo de las vidas de otros. Mirar era reconfortante, llevándola al borde un poco.

Luego, una melena oscura le llamó la atención y la dejó boquiabierta. No podría ser...

—¿¡L... León!? —Gritó Esther, corriendo hasta él. León se dio la vuelta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos cuando la monja se arrojó a estos. Parecía como si nunca hubiese visto una cara sonriente en años. Estaba cálido y almizclado y pudo sentir las vibraciones de su risa a través de su pecho. Se sintió bien.

—¡Esther! Aw, ¡te he extrañado tanto! —León retumbó, apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—¡Yo también te extrañé! —Contestó una vez que logró alejarse y evitar ser asfixiada— ¿Dónde has estado?

León se rascó la nuca con timidez.

—Ah, ya sabes, aquí y allá. Sabes que a AX le gusta mantener ocupados a sus agentes. Es bueno que piensen que me puedo cuidar por sí solo pero no los mataría agruparme con alguien de vez en cuando, ¿eh?

Esther asintió con acuerdo.

—Parece que tengo que ir con otros ya que soy bastante nueva ¿Realmente te gustaría ser emparejado incluso si te ordenan todo el tiempo?

León la ojeó, notando su leve tono de frustración pero aparentemente no sintió ganas de mencionarlo, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es mejor que no tener a nadie más que matusalenes para charlar. En fin, ¡los puedo llevar hasta el vaticano! Yo también estoy regresando.

Se vio un poco inquieto y Esther entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. León sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Aw, ¡no me mires así! De acuerdo, tal vez la jefa me dijo que viera cómo estaban y que les diera una mano. Vamos, ¡les mostraré!

Les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran, rodeando una posada local para llegar a la parte trasera. Esther arqueó una ceja al ver la motocicleta de León. León señaló su vehículo, viéndose un poco irritado por el sidecar que estaba aferrado a la moto.

—Vez, ¡la tengo toda preparada para ustedes! Tú puedes andar conmigo y el hombre de metal se queda con el sidecar. Solo la gente adorable puede sentarse en la moto. —León dijo con una sonrisa bien grande y Esther suspiró. No había cambiado para nada. Hizo que su corazón se aliviara un poco de las penas.

—¿Tres? —Ella vociferó y miró al susodicho. Tres se acercó al sidecar y lo examinó.

—Parece seguro. —Dijo eventualmente lo que hizo que León le golpeara el brazo y luego se masajeara la mano adolorida.

—¡Por supuesto que es seguro, pedazo de metal! ¡Como si fuera a dejar que Esther se subiera si no lo fuera!

Tres no dijo nada en respuesta y en vez se dirigió a la posada. León dejó escapar un suspiro y lo siguió, tomando la mano de Esther con calidez. Esther pudo sentirse relajándose con aquél pequeño gesto de consuelo. León se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Así que, cómo has estado? —Preguntó y Esther pudo sentir como el labio le comenzó a temblar, provocando que León abriera los ojos ampliamente.

—Esther...

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza en silencio y León la rodeó con los brazos. La joven enterró la cabeza en su pecho, estaba determinada a no llorar.

—¿Tan mal, eh, niña? Está bien, no me tienes que contar ahora. Aunque no significa que no preguntaré después. Pero por ahora vayamos adentro, comamos algo y luego a dormir, ¿sí?

La chica asintió y lo soltó, respirando hondo. Había logrado contener las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, cada una uno tenía su propio cuarto. Las palabras de León casi hicieron que se quebrara en llanto. Lo último que necesitaba era derrumbarse en frente de todos. Estaba determinada a permanecer fuerte, a no ser percibida como el eslabón débil de AX.<p>

Tomó un baño, permitiendo que todo el estrés dejara su cuerpo. El dejar caer las lágrimas donde nadie podía verla era un alivio, una oportunidad de recobrar la compostura para darse el empujón final y así llegar al vaticano. Ahí es cuando tal vez podría esconderse por un rato o peticionar que la agruparan con León o Abel, tal vez incluso conseguir una misión para ella sola.

Esther suspiró, inhaló el vapor del baño y se relajó un poco.

León sería una buena barrera entre Tres y ella; Tres la estaba estresando más que nada. Pero se rehusaba a seguir pensando en ello, solo hacía que se preocupara más.

Eventualmente salió de la bañadera, se secó y se vistió con su camisón. La cama era pequeña pero a la vez cómoda y después todo ese torbellino emocional, le fue fácil quedar dormida.

Una discusión un poco subida de tono entre Tres y León la despertó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo parado afuera del cuarto de Esther? —Escuchó a León sisear para luego pestañar somnolienta y sentarse en la cama.

—Iba a despertar a Esther. Deberíamos continuar con nuestro viaje de regreso al vaticano. —Tres respondió con la voz monótona de siempre. Esther salió de la cama con cautela y fue a hurtadillas hasta la puerta.

—Ja, lo que sea. Sé que has hecho algo para que se ponga tan mal, hombre de metal, y eso no lo permitiré ¡Estaba a punto de llorar anoche! —León rugió y Esther hizo una mueca ¿Se había visto tan mal?

—Nuestra misión fue un fracaso. Esther debe de temer las consecuencias.

Esther sonrió con amargura. No estaba segura qué era lo que le molestaba tanto pero el hecho de no estar mencionando ninguna de sus actividades clandestinas la reconfortaba.

León interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando bufó.

—Sí, de seguro que fue así. No te hagas el estúpido, sé que hiciste algo. No hay manera de que una misión mediocre la agite tanto. Sal de aquí, ya le has causado a Esther bastante dolor. Yo la despertaré.

La joven se mordió el labio cuando escuchó los familiares pasos de Tres desvanecerse. El golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Oye, Esther! ¿¡Estás despierta, cariño!? —León gritó y Esther tuvo que contener una risa.

Retrocedió hasta quedar frente a su cama antes de contestar.

—¡Espera un momento! —Volvió a la puerta y la destrabó.

León se apoyó contra el marco cuando la abrió, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Te ves tan bien como siempre, Esther. —Dijo para que Esther se pusiera colorada y volviera a cerrar la puerta.

—¡L... León! ¡Saldré en diez minutos!

León soltó una risa y luego lo oyó irse ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado que todavía estaba con el camisón puesto? Negó con la cabeza para luego asearse y vestirse, se aseguró de que sus cosas estuviesen empacadas antes de marcharse hasta donde servían el desayuno. Varias mesas estaban preparadas. Tres y León estaban en una esquina esperándola con pan tostado y té.

—¡Ven a sentarte conmigo! —Dijo León, dándole palmaditas al asiento que estaba junto al suyo. Esther no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y se les unió. Tres estaba sentado completamente quieto y su mirada parecía estar perdida en la distancia.

—Buenos días. —Esther les saludó y en respuesta Tres inclinó la cabeza hacia delante en cuanto León prácticamente la apretujó hasta dejarla sin aire.

—¡Que alegría que me hayan asignado contigo! —El júbilo en su voz hizo que la monjita se preocupara un poco ¿Qué tipo de misiones le asignaban normalmente? Aunque no le preguntó por temor que inquiriera sobre lo que habían estado haciendo Tres y ella. Así que comió el desayuno, escuchando el relato de cómo León los había rastreado.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, León se fue afuera a trote y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, haciéndole un ademán a Tres.

—Vámonos.

Tres se sentó en el sidecar mientras que León tomó el bolso de Esther y se lo arrojó en el regazo a su compañero para después subirse en la moto y ofrecerle una mano a la joven. Ella no vaciló, sosteniendo su mano firmemente y dejando que la ayudara a subir. León prendió el motor y sonrió con satisfacción al oír el rugido.

Esther lo rodeó con los brazos desde atrás en silencio, volteando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para no tener que mirar a Tres. Pasó una hora para cuando León finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y le brindó una mirada breve.

—Esther, cariño, aún pareces estar afligida. Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, ¿cierto?

Él la sintió asentir contra su espala y la oyó reír por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto, León ¡Eres como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡N... no! No quiero ser tu... —Aunque el fuego pareció apagarse, por lo que optó suspirar para finalmente reír por lo bajo— Supongo que es mejor que nada ¿Qué sucede, Esther? No pareces estar tan animada como de costumbre.

Esther enmudeció. No sabía qué decir, especialmente con Tres justo al lado en el sidecar. Brevemente le dirigió una mirada a Tres para encontrarlo mirando delante a la distancia como si no escuchara nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Sabía que los podía escuchar perfectamente bien, así que ¿los estaba ignorando o estaba prestando atención? Esther no se sentía cómoda revelando cada problema que había tenido desde la última vez que había visto a León. Abel apareció en su mente como un rayo. Iba a tener que hablarle cuando llegara al Vaticano, si es que se encontraba allí.

—I... intenté descubrir algunas cosas que tendría que haber dejado solas y causé algunos problemas. A...Abel me estuvo evitando por un tiempo porque quería saber más de él y... supongo que no elegí los métodos apropiados. —Explicó en voz baja y sintió a León tensarse.

—¡Ese maldito cabeza de chorlito! ¡Lo mataré por ti! Hacerte preocupar de esa manera... ¡es imperdonable! ¡Nadie hiere a mi Esther y se sale con las suya! —Vociferó, provocando que Esther se riera. Siempre se las arreglaba para animarla.

—Gracias, León, pero quiero volver a hablarle. No tuve una oportunidad de explicar las cosas.

León se calmó y suspiró audiblemente.

—¡AX es una familia de locos, eso es seguro! No lo mataré pero me aseguraré de darle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula por ti. Y por mí. Su cara de niño bonito me molesta. —Esther pudo imaginarse su sonrisa y se acomodó, mirando a Tres, quién no se había movido ni un centímetro, por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron para pasar la noche en una aldea pequeña, tan diminuta que ni siquiera tenía una posada. Pero por suerte un granjero local les ofreció un granero vacío y una cena, con lo que los tres no tuvieron queja.<p>

El granjero y su esposa les parecían desconfiar un poco pero Esther permaneció tan locuaz y cálida como le fue posible, estaba contenta de poder hablar con gente normal sobre la vida cotidiana. Se dio cuenta con dolor que extrañaba el poder ayudar en una iglesia. Tragó saliva y sonrió para continuar hablando.

Una vez que se retiraron al granero, Esther se desplomó sobre una pila de heno y usó su bolso como almohada. Tres marchó hasta la esquina y se mantuvo de pie, mientras que León se sacó la parte de arriba de sus ropas, dejando a Esther boquiabierta.

—Se va a poner frío, Esther. —Dijo León, acercándose con una sonrisa de suficiencia por lo que Esther se levantó y se puso las manos en la cadera.

—Con todo este heno estaré bien. —Le contestó e instintivamente se movió hacia la pila de heno que estaba más cerca de Tres. León se rió por lo bajo y se recostó no muy lejos de la chica. Estaba agradecida que un travesaño los separaba un poco, si hubiese estado un centímetro más cerca la hubiese hecho sentir incómoda.

—¿Entonces les puedo preguntar qué misión estaban haciendo? —Inquirió León y Esther cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

—Esa es información clasificada, como miembro de AX debería saberlo muy bien. —Tres entonó.

—Sí, pero casi todos igual hablan de ello. —León replicó y Esther dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tres no es todos. —Intervino monótonamente.

—Ni que lo digas. Es solo que me preocupas, Esther.

—Lo sé. Pero no quiero hablar sobre ello. Aún no. León... ¿estamos lejos del vaticano?

León suspiró, entrelazando las manos sobre nuca.

—En motocicleta quizás unas cuatro o cinco horas. Tengo la impresión de que no te entusiasma mucho regresar.

Esther se puso en posición fetal, casi enterrando el rostro en el heno.

—No lo sé. Lo último que necesito es sacar el lado malo de Lady Caterina. —Dijo, deseando que escapar fuese más sencillo. Sabía que desertar solo empeoraría las cosas pero eso no impidió que brevemente se entretuviera con la idea. Tres nunca estaría de acuerdo.

—Ah, no es tan malo. No es divertido, pero tampoco terrible. Le gusta saber que todos sus peones todavía siguen bajo su control. Solo deja que personas como yo deambulen por ahí sin tener que verla personalmente porque sabe que no me fugaría.

Esther dirigió la mirada en su dirección, espiándolo desde su capullo de heno.

—¿Confía en ti?

León se rió a carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago.

—Ah, ajaja... —finalmente tomó aire—. Ni habar. No confía en mí más de lo que puede arrojarme, aunque no me atrevería a subestimar su fuerza **(1)**. Es solo que sabe que nuestro acuerdo significa que ni soñaría en escapar, eso es todo.

Esther no pudo resistir la curiosidad a pesar de saber que siempre la metía en problemas una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó y León la miró con una sonrisa.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. No vale la pena oírlo, Esther, lo prometo. No para tus delicadas orejitas.

Esther dedujo que lo que sea que lo estaba atando a AX era malo. Después de todo el daño que causó al husmear en los pasados de Tres de Abel, decidió dejar intacto el de León.

—Está bien. Pero prométeme que algún día me lo dirás, incluso si pasan muchos años. —Susurró y León extendió una mano. Esther la observó por un breve momento para luego tomarla con una de las suyas.

—Claro, Esther, lo prometo. Solo espero que no pienses mal de mí cuando lo haga.

El rostro de Esther se vio abrumado por la preocupación pero luego algo surgió en su estómago y esbozó una sonrisa.

—León, nunca pensaría mal de ti. Eres un buen amigo.

León negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías confiar en los demás tan fácilmente, pero gracias. Solo me has visto un par de veces.

—No importa; solo sé que tienes un buen alma. Buenas noches, León, Tres.

—Hasta mañana, Esther. —León dijo en voz baja.

—Buenas noches. —Contestó Tres y la mirada de Esther se desvió hacia donde Tres estaba parado. Solo podía ver sus pies.

Fue una vista extrañamente reconfortante aunque afligía su corazón.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: ¡Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado! Amo a León (aunque prácticamente amo a todos los personajes de Trinity Blood). Es una lástima que no pudo aparecer más seguido ¡Ahora ya casi están en el vaticano! En fin, ¡también me alivia haber terminado esto! Otra vez, muchas gracias, ¡los amo a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Traductora:<strong>

**(1) Aclaración: León dice "Not as far as she can throw me." lo que viene de "I trust him as far as I can throw him." Esto significa que Caterina no confía en él para nada porque no confía en él más allá de lo que ella puede levantarlo con sus propias manos y arrojarlo, lo que una persona normal no podría levantar a otra persona demasiado y menos arrojarlos. **


End file.
